The Broken Winged Angel
by BombSpecialist210
Summary: Max is an orphan that was always beaten. She has so many scars she can't count. When she's adopted by the Martinez's why is it that she looks so much like Mrs. Martinez? Why does she never want to open up to people? Full summary inside. FAX later on.
1. Maximum Ride

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JAMES P. DOES. I USED THE FIRST TWO PAGES IN THE FIRST BOOK TO ADD EFFECT. I DID NOT MAKE THIS UP. MAX'S DREAM BELONGS WITH ALL RIGHTS TO JAMES P. NOT ME. THE FLOCKS CHARACTERS ALSO BELONGS TO J.P. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND WAY THIS IS WRITTEN. I WROTE TWO OTHER STORIES AND I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE TO CONTINUE ON BECAUSE I WORK BETTER TO DO ONE THEN DO THREE. SO IF YOU COULD READ AND THEN PM ME WHICH ONE YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE IN THEN THAT WOULD BE GREAT. OKAY SO HERE'S MY STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.)**

SUMMARY:

MAX IS AN ORPHAN THAT WAS ALWAYS BEATEN. SHE HAS SO MANY SACARS SHE CAN'T COUNT. WHEN SHE'S ADOPTED BY THE MARTINEZ'S WHY IS IT THAT SHE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE MRS. MARTINEZ? WHY DOES SHE NEVER WANT TO OPEN UP TO PEOPLE? IS IT BECAUSE IF SHE DOES THEY'LL ALWAYS BETRAY HER?...OR DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER DANGEROUS SECRET?

Max's POV:

_Run! Come on, Run! You know you can do it._

I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyper drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.

My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through? No biggie.

My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem.

My lungs aching for air? I could deal.

As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the erasers.

Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me.

_Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone._

I'd never been this far from the School before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to-

_Oh, no. Oh, no._ The unearthly thing baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, and I felt sick. I could outrun men, but I couldn't outrun a big dog.

_Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day._

They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me-a clearing?_ Please, please..._a clearing could save me.

I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin.

_Yes!_

_No-oh, no!_

I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.

It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a _cliff, _a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below. In the back of me were the woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns.

Both options stank.

The dogs were yelping excitedly-they'd found their prey: _moi._

I looked over the deadly drop.

There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing.

I closed my eyes, held out my arms...and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.

The Erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me.

It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled.

Then taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and fast as I could.

Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freaking looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. _Yow!_

_Note to self: No sudden unfurling._

Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed downward again.

Oh, my god, I was _flying-_just like I always dreamed.

The cliff floor, draped in the shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, felling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.

I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and furious Erasers.

One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. _Not today, you jerk, _I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.

_I'm not going to die today._

.

I woke up with a start. I looked around me. My regular-NO. My ORPHAN room. That's right. I'm an orphan. A god damned orphan. I have been an orphan for as long as I could remember. I have lived in over a hundred different homes and all of them have abused me. I have so many scars that I can't even count. My biggest scar was along my back that comes up to my front in a slanted line. I shuddered at the thought of how I got it. That was the most deadly one. The most worst one was along the front of my neck that goes down a couple of inches to my shoulder. That one hurt the most. I had past out because of blood lost and the pain. I don't know how I survived but I did.

I groaned as I realized something. Today was the day that I have to go to, yet ANOTHER house. My 'agent' had said that these people were different. Just like she said to all the others. I scoffed at her when she said that. She gave me a hard look but quickly looked away as I gave her my mild death glare. I have never given anyone the full death glare because they all weren't worth it. They never and never will be worth it.

I swung my legs out of the bed and walked to my 'closet'. It was actually just a door with hangers on it. I packed up all my stuff after dressing in a ripped pair of jeans. The orphanage didn't let me buy new clothes so the jeans that were ripped showed my scars. These were the same jeans that gave me my little but deadly scars. The parts that were ripped showed my scars but not by much. You would have to have excellent eyesight to see them but they were still there.

I grabbed a blood red t-shirt that also had some rips in it. I shuddered. This was the same out fit that I had wore that day when I was thrown out that window. The shirt that had rips in it actually looked like it was suppose to look like that but of course it wasn't. I let my dirty blonde hair down and it stopped a little past my shoulders. I made the bed and made sure that the room was the same way I left it in. I may be rude and unkind and an emotionless being but I have manners too.

I heard a knock on the door. I went over to it with my bag hanging over my shoulder. I opened it slowly and looked at the person in front of me with a blank expression. It was my 'agent'. She smiled brightly at me. Her bright red hair shinning in the lights that were hanging on the ceiling. Her white skin matched her well making her pretty.

"I see that you're already ready. So let's get this over with shall we?" She said with fake happiness. I nodded and walked out…to another horrible family.

Fang's POV:

Everyone was so excited to see the new teenager. Mrs. Martinez was always the one to adopt the orphans, since she can't have them herself. Not since her first child she had 15 years ago. She said that the little girl was ripped away from her and was proclaimed dead. A year later she found out that she couldn't have them anymore. She was heart-broken. Her husband at that time was Jeb Batchelder. He didn't seem to care that the girl was dead from the way that Mrs. Martinez had said.

Everyone was a nervous wreck about it. Iggy has it the worst. He's pacing around the room right now annoying the crap out of me.

"Stop that!" I hissed at him finally having enough of his nervousness.

"What?" He asked looking at me stopping in front of the door. We were now in the living room waiting for the arrival to show up. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were playing Go Fish silently on the floor. Mrs. Martinez was sitting on the couch looking absently at the blank TV thinking. I was in a separate chair that pointed at the TV but was able to see the front door. "I'm just pacing."

"No. You're annoying the blank out of me. Now sit down. Nothing wrong is going to happen. So relax and si-"

I was cut off from the doorbell ringing. Iggy and Mrs. Martinez looking nervous slowly walked toward the door. I remained in my seat looking like I didn't care, but inside I was a nervous wreck. What if they don't like it here?

Mrs. Martinez opened the door and in stepped a pretty but way too preppy woman came in. She was obviously not the orphan. Curiosity got the best of me. I walked over to the lady and looked behind her. I still couldn't see the girl.

"Hello. I'm Lissa. I'm the 'agent' for the new Maximum Ride Martinez." The lady said happily. The news made Mrs. Martinez straightened with a hopeful look on her face. Iggy was obviously confused by his step-mom's actions.

"Hi. I'm Valencia Martinez. Thank you so much. So where's Maximum?" Mrs. Martinez asked. Her voice was a little off and I don't know why. She glanced behind the lady named Lissa eagerly for something I didn't know for what. Her look on her face didn't show the excitement that it always had when she would adopt a child. Her face was sewed in hope.

"Oh." Lissa said looking behind her. She seemed confused as if the orphan was behind her all the time.

"Here." A angelic voice said from behind us. We all jumped and turned around to find the back of a girl searching in Mrs. Martinez's fridge. The younger kids, who now decided to join us, walked over with happy faces.

"Hi Max!" Nudge yelped with excitement. The girl instantly froze. Everyone went quiet. Especially Lissa. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Nudge, being the oblivious to anything happy child she is, went on like nothing happened. "We're going to have so much fun! We could go to the mall! That would be awesome! Come on let me show you to your room!" And with that she did the absolutely most idiotic thing ever, for that moment in my opinion. She TOUCHED her. She went right on over to the girl and grabbed her arm tugging her a bit towards the left to the stairs. The next thing happened so fast I'm not sure what happened. The girl straitened so her head wasn't in the fridge and swiftly grabbed Nudge's elbow and twisted it behind her back and pushed her up against the wall. Everyone gasped because it all happened so fast you have to blink and refocus your eyes to see what's going on.

"You will NOT touch me ever again. Got that?" The girl hissed at nudge with her voice practically dripping in venom and ice. I shuddered visibly along with everyone else. Nudge nodded fast.

"Maximum!" Lissa yelled at her. She put a hand on her hip as if scolding a little girl. "You know better." The girl turned around slowly toward Lissa. Mrs. Martinez gasped. The girl was beautiful. No…that was an understatement. She was infinity times beautiful. Her sirty-blonde hair was shoulder length and shaped her face perfectly except a little to the right but that only made her more beautiful. Made her more mysterious. Her eyes were a cold and hard brown. Her tan skin with a little freckles around her nose. She looked at all of us with the cold hard stare. Her eyes widen a bit as she saw Mrs. Martinez. That's because she looked a lot like her. Mrs. Martinez has the same brown eyes and tan skin. Maximum has the same nose, chin, mouth…I trailed off at the thought of Max's perfectly shaped mouth. Her soft pink lips were now in a tight line.

"Do I now?" Max said sweetly. Her voice…it sounded…so much like Mrs. Martinez it was crazy. "If I did then wouldn't I have NOT done what I just DID right now?" she said in a full sarcastic way that made me and iggy stifle a laugh. The younger ones excluding Nudge laughed. Nudge just stifled a tiny giggled while looking down at the ground.

"Well I guess I should go." Lissa said suddenly heading to the door. She turned back at looked straight at Max. "And make sure, Max that you don't tell or torture ANYONE while you're here, got it?" There was a look in her eye that told something else, but no one was able to catch it…except Max.

"Yes Lissa dear." Max said snidely and turned her attention to the fridge. Even though Max didn't see it Lissa rolled her eyes and walked out the door closing the door behind her. There was an akward silence between all of us until Mrs. Martinez spoke up.

"So…Max…who do you think your mother is?" Valencia asked. Her voice was so full of hope that made you want to cry for saying the word no or saying that she's wrong or giving her bad news. Max looked at her, her eyes softening for just a second. She must have had the same thought as me.

"I don't know. I just know that my bastard of a father was some guy named Jeb. So now that, that's over, will someone direct me to my room for the next week or so?" Max continued even though everyone's eyes widened at the answer she just gave. Iggy nodded and walked up the stairs with her leaving all of us down here dumbstruck.

Valencia watched and heard as the sound of a door closing filled our ears. She waited two whole minutes until she burst out sobbing with tears running down her face. She kneeled down on the floor with her head buried in her hands. Her body was shaking completely. Iggy came rushing down the stairs and went to his step-mom's side. He held her close and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's her…" Valencia choked out after five minutes of crying. "She's here…it's my Max." She sobbed harder. Everyone was starring at the last place they seen Max.

Up the stairs and into the door of suffering.


	2. I CAN & WILL Kill you, Fang

(A/N: Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing it. Don't mean too just the way I am or something like that. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, and I'm sorry for the whole 'Mrs.' In Mrs. Martinez. I meant to put Ms. My bad. This just proves that no bodies perfect. Anyway…)

* * *

Fang POV:

I couldn't believe it. Mrs. Martinez's supposedly dead daughter is in the same house as her clearly alive. What the hell just happened? I looked out my window from next door and saw the window to Max's.

I didn't get much chance to explain about us earlier so I think now's a good time.

Angel is my little sister, she has short curly blonde hair up to her shoulders. She is seven and takes most after her mother. She also has blue eyes and white skin

Gazzy or the gasman's real name is Gabriel and he is also my sibling but he's also Angel's twin. He is also seven. He has short and spiked blonde hair with white skin and blue eyes.

Nudge is the adoptive daughter of Mrs. Martinez. She has brown skin and frizzy brown hair. She also has brown eyes. She's just all brown. She is fourteen.

Iggy is fifteen like Max and I. He has white skin and strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also Mrs. Martinez's adoptive son.

My name's Fang. I have black hair and really dark brown. You have to be close to me to see that and I never let anyone that close. Never. I have white skin too. I live next door with Angel and Gazzy with my mom and dad. Their names are Anne Walker and Ter Brochet. Weird name I think. Turns out he's German.

Mrs. Martinez or Valencia or Val is about 26 but doesn't look like it. She has brown hair and the deep chocolate brown eyes. She has freckles around her face like Max. She has the tan skin like Max. And she's sterile or something like that so she can't have babies. Jeb (Max's father) left after a month of Max's supposed death. Val said that he said, "I have to much stuff to do to keep this relationship going on longer." I think he's just a fucking bastard. Val also said he had blonde hair.

Does that remind me of anyone I know? Yeah, I think so. That reminds me of Max. She has the same brown and blonde hair as them. She has got to be Val's daughter.

This is all too confusing. I hope Val is taking this well. I wonder if she's going to tell Max that she's her daughter.

We could only hope she doesn't freak out.

Max POV:

IT had been three days since I got here. I still stayed impassive and learned that all of those peoples I saw earlier were Dr. Martinez or Val, Iggy, and Nudge. Those people are my step family. Then there was Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. Fang and Iggy were my age and Fang was my next door neighbor. Angel and Gazzy are twins that are Fang's brother and sister. Dr. Martinez or Ms. Martinez was a very nice lady but I still didn't trust her. Fang, Iggy, and I are all the same ages (15) and Nudge is just a year younger but she skipped a grade so she's in the same classes as us. Gazzy and Angel are both seven obviously since their twins. That's about it.

It was weird though. Standing in front of someone that looks almost just like you. I could hear the muffled sobs coming downstairs when I first got here. I immediately interpret them to be the woman named Valencia Martinez. I don't know what made me call her that it just popped in my head. Right before it gave me a massive headache. This is just too weird. I just hope they don't beat me like everyone else had.

It's now tomorrow and it's around twelve or one. I have been laying on my bed starring at the ceiling fighting the urge to go outside and just FLY. I'm so, SO happy that nobody saw anything unusual yesterday. That was a major kicker.

Oh, Yeah. I forgot to tell you. I have wings. I got them from that bastard, Jeb. I have always wondered if the mom knew what he did. How he did it. How he gave me my wings. What he did to me for the first seven years of my life. How when I was powerful enough that I had killed the living daylights out of him. Literally.

Oh, well…she probably doesn't if she did then she would have busted me out of that hell hole…unless she was one that was working with him.

I shook my head. That could never happen. If it was then I would have seen her. I seen all of the workers, considering it took everyone to get me off from beating my dad up with a rock I found outside during training.

I sighed and stood up. I need to catch a fly or something. I looked over at the window. It sat there perfectly still and untouched. I walked over to it and opened it up. There was a little breeze so it picked up some of my hair and swirled it around my face. I looked around the neighborhood. No one in sight. Perfect. I sighed in relief and began to get out.

"What are you doing?" Someone yelled both hurtful and mad. I stopped from where I was already half way out the window. I looked to see the mom of everybody. The one who was suppose to be mine. But she could never be my mom. She's too nice for that.

"I'm…ugh…going for a walk?" I said but it came out as more of a question. She had welding tears in her eyes, but she tried very hard not to cry.

"No you weren't you were going to leave." She said after a while when she knew her voice was under control.

"No. I was going for a walk. I was coming back." I said lying partically. I knew I was going for a walk I just didn't know if I was coming back.

"I don't care. You can't go anywhere without telling me first. I need to know where you are." She continued with steel in her voice. It sounded like mine, but I dismissed the thought quickly. I could have never have the same steel voice. That's impossible…unless we're related. I shook my head in defeat and denial. She can't be my mother. She's too nice. She always to nice for that.

"Okay, MOTHER." I said sarcastically, but she wanted to cry again so I quickly changed the subject. "Why are you even in here?"

"I came in here to tell you that you're enrolled in school and are starting tomorrow." I groaned and got back inside and closed the window behind me. Dr. Martinez headed toward the door but turned back when she was in the doorway. "And I made sure that you had classes with either Fang or Iggy the whole time you're there. I thought I made a bad decision about you not having your freedom, but now you've proved to me that I can't trust you without you running away." And with that she left without another sad word. I sighed sadly and went to my bed.

So now that I was almost caught trying to fly my step-mom put me in Fang and Iggy's classes because she couldn't trust me. Great…that is just perfect. So no I can't even fly. I needed to strech my wings. I looked longily at the window and the sky. I groaned and rolled to my side facing away from the window and sky that taunt me.

Crap…

I have school tomorrow…

That's going to be a trip to jail for me.

Fang's POV:

I was freaking out inside. Max is going to school. SCHOOL. Do Dr. Martinez WANT people to die? Max is way beautiful and I could just imagine all the boys in the school hitting on her. Even the ones that already have girlfriends! This is outrageous. How could she torture me? Wait…what? Did I just say I was going to be jealous or was I saying that I already WAS jealous. I can't be jealous. That's just not me. Oh well…at least Max is in most of my classes and is in Iggy's the rest. So now I can watch over her and take care of-WAIT! I can't take care of Max. She's Max for crying out loud. No one can take care of her.

While I was having a conversation with myself I didn't see that Max came downstairs in black skinny jeans and a red spagetti strap shirt and a black wind-breaker. So basically I didn't see Max come down here looking more gorgeous then ever.

"Fang?" Angel asked, tugging down on my shirt trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my conversation and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She was wearing a simple blue dress but it looked really well on her.

"Is iggy going to take me and Gazzy to school and catch up with you and Max later or are you going to take us and meet up with Iggy and Max?" She asked sweetly.

"Iggy is taking you guys and will meet with us later." I replied smoothly. I glanced at Max. She was now chugging down all the milk. "Hey!" I shouted at her. She stopped drinking and had a white mustache on her lip. She wiped in away not to the fact that she knew it was on there but a reflex. Either way she looked so cute.

"What? Don't you see me drinking?" She asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes and went over to her.

"Save some for the rest of us. We got to eat to you know." I said reaching out a hand for her to put the milk in.

"No I don't know so do you mind and leave before I send you to the hospital?" She asked pissed and put a hand on her well defined hip.

"Well you should know and hand it over before I put YOU in the hospital." I said putting a hand on my hip just like her. She had amusement in her eyes but she still wore the mad expression.

"Why should I know? And you can't put me in a hospital." She said putting the milk carton up to her mouth. "So why don't you just go away." She said before she started to chug the rest of the milk down.

"Or why don't I just do this?" I said and smirked at her confused expression. Before she could act I tilted the milk carton up and let's just say the second after I did that Max's head was covered in milk and was dripping down her bangs. I laughed out loud at her. I blinked for not even a second but that next thing I know I have my face up against the cabinets and my arms and hands behind my back like the police do to you when you get arrested.

"What the heck?" I asked out loud to nobody in particular. I felt someone press their body against my back. Not perverted or anything but just by the touch it sent electric shocks up my back and shivers down my spin. It felt so good. I knew for a fact it was Max.

She moved her head closer to mine. I could even feel the milk dripping off her hair and down my shirt. Once I felt her lips almost on my ear I heard her whisper.

"Never do that again. I WILL kill you. I can, Fang." Her voice so soft in my ear but so menacing at the same time. It almost made me smile until I realized that she could and would do this to me. "If you ever get in my way again…" She trailed off and out her lips to my ear. "I will personally see to your demise."

Her breath went to my face. I practically melted with the scent. It was so intoxicating. Minty, but spicy. But it had vanilla and chocolate in it too. It didn't smell like food you just ate. Hers smelt like that's what it always was. It smelled so _so SO_ very GOOD. It was pure heaven.

With that last threat she let go of me and went upstairs to probably change and take another shower. I starred after her in awe. She was so…different.

And I loved every part of it.


	3. Ella

Fang POV:

Why was I acting like this? What the heck is she doing to me? I must be going crazy or something to think those things that I thought. It's just plain creepy from that coming from me. I almost shuddered at the thought of that.

I waited for only five minutes or so before Max came down with a new set of clothes. This time it was a pair of regular jeans and a shirt with a design of a red skull with a heart in the background and a knife going through it. She did wear her same black windbreaker. I think she has an attachment to it or something.

"Are you ready?" I asked her a little wary but I still sounded like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah. Let's just hurry up and get there before I change my mind." She said grabbing her black and red backpack. We had got her supplies and everything a day before. She absolutely hated it. She loathes shopping and frankly I don't blame her. I hate it too, especially if you have to go with Nudge and Angel. They love shopping and would make you go all around the mall a hundred times before they get what they want. It's very annoying.

We got into my black Porsche and drove to school without another word.

I parked in my regular spot and as soon as the car was off, Max burst out of the doors with her backpack hanging behind her. I got out quickly and locked the doors and was going after her. After a few seconds I realized she was running to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and freckles. She was walking to the school with her binder and papers in hand when she heard Max and mine's footsteps coming toward her.

"MAX!" The girl yelled and she dropped her stuff and ran to Max with a huge grin on her face. Max ditched her backpack and threw it to the ground and ran to the girl faster.

"Ella." Max breathed before they collided in a bear hug.

I stepped towards Max's backpack and slung it on my left shoulder. My backpack was already occupying my right shoulder. I watched in confusion as I saw the others react. Never in the whole time Max was here did she wear a small smile on her face as she was now. It was so nice to see her opening up.

I just have a feeling this isn't going to go so well for both Max and Ella.

Max's POV:

I can't believe it. Ella's here. My friend from the orphanage. I wonder how she got here. We were such good friends back then. She was so nice to me. She was the only one that I opened up to.

The only one I showed my wings to.

"How did you get here, Max?" Ella asked excitedly as we started to pick up the stuff she dropped.

"I got adopted by this woman named Dr. Martinez. I just call her Val." I replied smoothly. "What are YOU doing here? I thought you were going to live in Chicago what are you doing in Arizona?"

"It turns out those people were abusive and I got back. Now I'm adopted to this really nice couple." Ella said. She had a look of memory in her eyes as she said that her adoptive parents were abusive.

I stiffened. "You got sent to an abusive family?" I asked. My voice filled with steel. She laughed. We picked up the last of her stuff and stood up.

"Don't worry Max. It was just one time. Besides if anything you're the one who attracts abusive people like a moth to a light. How many abusive homes have you gone to?" She asked teasing me. I looked down and mumbled an answer.

She put a hand to her ear in a I-can't-hear-you gesture. "What was that? What? I couldn't hear?" She said in a sing-song voice.

I mumbled the answer a bit louder but it was unintelligible.

"Come on Max just blurt out the question already." Ella said annoyed and put a hand to her hip.

"Fine." I said after a while of her glare. "73. There? I said it. I've been to 73 abusive homes and I have so many scars I can't count." I said and we started to walk toward the school.

"Yeah and I only have one thank you very much." Ella said proudly. I scoffed at her.

"What's there to be proud about it? I certainly don't feel happy about it."

"A scar is like a memory, Max. To me it's like a memory saying that you've been through that. What was the worse one or the most deadly scar you have?"

"The one at the bottom front of my neck that runs a couple of inches to my shoulder, why?" I said without a seconds delay.

"Well see a NORMAL person would have died from that. Now you have a memory saying that you've been through that and SURVIVED. That's what's so great about it. How would you feel if you got into a fight and didn't go out of there with a nothing? It would feel like a waste or energy to not get anything out of it. You know what I mean?" She said looking at me with sad eyes. I sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah so now I have more then 100 scars to remind me how I survived many things from being thrown out a window to being burned alive. Yeah…that's a lot to be proud of." I said sarcastically. Ella rolled her eyes and we continued to walked to school.

"Hey Max?" Ella whispered to me. Her mouth barely moving.

"Yeah?" I asked in the same quietness and "stealthiness".

"Do you still have the wings?" She said sounding more quiet.

"Yeah. Do you?" She made a nod that no other human could see but I could see. "Hey."

"What?" She said so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Want to go for a fly?"

"Sure. I needed an excuse to get out of school. But I need to get rid of my stuff." She said louder and more excited.

"Okay. I can put it with my stuff." I said louder like her. She looked around her. She looked at me confused.

"Um…where's your stuff?" She asked slowly still looking around. I rolled my eyes at her and we looked around us. Far off to the left, there was Fang holding his and mine backpack.

"We could leave it with him." I said pointing to Fang. I could see him raise an eyebrow but I ignored him. I looked back at Ella. She was visibly stiffened. "Don't worry Ella. He's my new neighbor for now. My new family hasn't shown any signs of abuse, yet." I said laying a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She nodded but still wasn't relaxed.

"Promise me that even if one person, I don't care if it's not in your family but your neighborhood that you'll leave." She said looking up at me with sad eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at her, showing off my pearly white teeth.

"I promise, Ella. Cross my heart and hope to die." I said crossing my heart. She smiled at me and relaxed.

"Don't talk like that, Max, or that might actually happen." She muttered. I scoffed at her.

"Yeah, right. I'm the invincible Maximum Ride. No one can kill me." I said proudly, walking a bit straighter as we headed toward Fang. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed but it was humorless. She knew that I knew that, that wasn't true. I'm not invincible. No one can ever be.

"Whatever Max." She said and we were right in front of Fang.

"Hey, Fang, can you hold Ella's stuff for her? You can put it in my backpack if you want." I asked sweetly. He looked at me and blinked. He nodded shortly and grabbed Ella's stuff. He took off my backpack from his shoulder and put it on the ground so he could put Ella's stuff in it better.

"Thanks." Ella said shyly. He shrugged. "Do you ever speak?" She asked getting a little annoyed. He shrugged again and Ella's face went a little red in anger. "Wow. Your so talkative. You should be quiet more often." She said crossing her arms.

"Okay." Fang said and started walking towards the school without another word or shrug.

"Ugh!" Ella sighed in frustration as we started to walk away from the school to a more secluded area. I burst into laughter as I saw her face redden in a violet purple look.

"You look so funny, Ella." I said putting a hand to my mouth trying to contain my fits of giggles. She pushed me playfully the red going away a bit. I pushed her back and she looked at me in mock hurt. I laughed and she pushed me back, and we just leaned on each other laughing.

"You know Max…" Ella trailed off. She looked at me with a genuine smile. "You're the best friend I ever had and ever will have." She said proudly. I beamed down at her.

"You're my best friend. You're practically my sister and I love you." I said with a smile.

(A/N: No Max is not gay. She's just saying that she loves Ella like a sister. Not in that way. NO ONE IN THIS STORY IS GAY. THIS IS PLAIN SISTERLY LOVE. NOTHING MORE.)

"Your like my sister too, Max. I love you too." Ella said hugging my side. I hugged her back.

"Let's hurry up and find a closed off spot. I want to show you something over the days that I've been here." I said running a bit towards my new house that was in the distance pulling her along with me.

"You know I can't run as fast as you." Ella huffed at me trying to keep up. I looked back at her with a smirk.

"Oh? Really, I couldn't tell." I said in mock confusion. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hold on will you?" I asked letting go of her hand. She looked at me with a really obvious clueless expression. We were now three houses away.

"Hold on to what?" She asked annoyed still trying to keep up with me. I put on a smug smile and grabbed her hand and pulled up and her feet left the ground and she went soaring forward. She screamed as she went almost above my head. I laughed at her and grabbed her foot. I pulled down and soon she was on my back holding my neck with both her hands and her legs wrapped around my torso trying to hold on for dear life.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled at me while I tried to laugh. It was cut off from her squeezing my neck a little hard. I tugged on her hands. "Oh." I rolled my eyes at her genius answer. Her hold on my neck and torso loosened but not enough for her to fall off. I gasped in a breath of pure oxygen. We were now in front of my house.

"Just hold on and don't let go until I say so. And you probably want to stand up straighter." I added after a thought.

"Why?" She asked slowly, cautiously, but did what I "asked". I looked around me. No one was around. There was nothing that could have memory of what I'm about to do.

"Because." I said simply and started running at full speed ahead. After the second house I snapped out my 15 foot long wings and Ella gasped in surprise. My wings went out and surprisingly didn't knock Ella off. I must be smarter then I thought. I flapped them once…twice…thrice…and we were now more then a hundred feet in the air. Ella held on tighter, but not so tight I get suffocated.

"Okay. Ella. What ever you do, do NOT let go of me until I say so. Got it?" I warned her. She nodded scarred a bit. Her legs wrapped around my torso tighter and with one more powerful flap of my wings we were flying at 80 miles an hour. I could go faster but that would make Ella lose her grip on me and probably die. I NEVER want that to happen.

If anything happens to Ella I will personally see to it that whoever hurt her will pay.

For the last time.

(A/N: Okay that was a little longer then usual and I'm sorry if it feels like I just put Ella in there without a second thought but she actually plays a big part in Max's life. They'll tell their story soon enough don't worry. And PLEASE tell me how long you want a chapter to be. Or you're just fine with whatever I come up with.

Read and Review people! That's what every author wants!)


	4. Where'd She Go?

(A/N: Okay I was just looking over my story and I just realized that I actually missed spelled something. When I was trying to show how old Dr. Martinez is I actually put "26" instead of 36. Sorry for the confusion to those who thought Max was born when Val was 11. That was totally my fault. This just proves my theory that nobody's perfect and never will be. Oh, and I'm not very good at the details of houses and clothes and basically just describing stuff so I'm leaving it vague and you could think of it as whatever you want it to look. Anyway back onto the story!)

Fang's POV:

Where the heck is she? She's supposed to be here by now.

I looked around the empty hallway. No one was in sight. That's because the bell rang 10 minutes ago! That's it. I had enough with this girl. She skipped the first day of school for her.

Who was that girl? I know her name is Ella but that's about it. Other then the fact that she can make Max smile and talk more or actually show some emotion every now and then.

I was frustrated and confused. I walked toward my first period trying and failing to keep Max and Ella off my mind. I just have this feeling something's going to go wrong and I wouldn't be there to save them.

Maybe it's just me, or maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean this is MAX we're talking about. So far as I can figure she's indestructible practically. She went through a lot and was still alive and untouched as far as I know.

I shook my head and entered my classroom without another thought about Max.

Max's POV:

"Come one, Ella, We're almost there." I said to her gently and held her hand tighter. I pulled her along the woods and through the bushes and trees. I couldn't get where I'm going flying. The trees covered it and if I tried to get through from there I would ruin it.

"But where are we going, Max? We've been walking forever." Ella whined at me. I snorted and looked straight ahead.

"You'll see and we only been walking for two minutes so quit your whining and just follow me. It's just around those bushes, so hurry up." I said partially annoyed. She nodded silently. Two more seconds and we were at the bushes. I stopped and smiled at Ella. I nodded my head towards where she should look. "Come on Ella. It's really cool."

She nodded warily and went through the bushes. I waited until I heard a small gasp. Then I pushed aside the bushes aside and walked in.

"So how do you like it?" I asked her once I was fully out of the bushes. I gazed in awe at the cliff, waterfall, and the trees that cover it. There was a little cliff, but it was still tall enough that you would probably die if you fell off. If you didn't die because of the fall you would die because of the spiky rocks at the bottom. Then waterfall was running down it in a beautiful peaceful slumber kind of way. What's so cool about this place was the trees. They were like any other trees except the leaves separated and connected in such rare places. At first when you look at it, it looks like there's not enough leaves. But when you lay down underneath it…

"It's wonderful, Max. It's so beautiful." Ella mused. Mostly to herself, but still talking to me. I nodded smiling.

"Come Ella. I want to show you one more thing." I said leading her underneath the open leaves. She looked uncertain but did what I asked. I smiled at her and laid her down on the ground. "Now look up." I told her. She nodded and did what she was asked to. She gasped as she saw it.

There, in a perfect shape…

Was the bird.

Fang's POV:

I walked home in the most grumpiest I've ever been. Max totally blew off school. Along with Ella. I think that girl is a bad influence. But as I thought more about it I shook that thought out. Ella looked more like the school girl type. The one who always does her homework and never gets in trouble.

I wonder how she and Max met.

I walked around the corner and to my house that was now in sight. It was times like this that I loved being in a small neighborhood. Especially when there's woods right in front of your house. That's right. To the left of me is the dark and secretive woods. I sighed relieved that I would finally be home and then I'll go up to my room and go on my computer and post my blog.

"Hold on, Ella." A familiar voice said. I looked to the sound. It was in the woods a little in front of my house. I quickly and silently went toward it.

"Okay, Max. Don't need to be all motherly." Another semi-familiar voice said. It was a girl so it must be Ella, obviously talking to Max. I looked toward the sound. I saw a glimpse of dirty-blonde hair and regular blonde.

And…feathers? What The H-E-double toothpicks?

"Yeah I do because if I don't your going to fall and die. Do you WANT that to happen?" Max replied sarcastically. I could practically see Ella rolling her eyes.

"No I don't want that to happen because that means that you would suffer without my awesomeness." Ella replied. Max scoffed but I could feel the smile on her face.

"Let's just hurry up before anyone gets suspicious." Max said seriously and I heard footsteps coming closer then farther away. They must have walked past me. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. "Do you feel that?" Max asked.

"Feel what?"

"That feeling you should get when someone's watching you." Max said in a 'duh' tone. "Duh." Max added confirming my thoughts. I almost chuckled but stopped knowing that would give away my position.

"No I don't feel it. And don't you dare mouth off at me, young lady. I'm your friend and I should be respected." Ella said and I could practically see her put a hand on her hip for effect.

They're so crazy sometimes.

Max's POV:

I walked inside the house and closed the door. Ella was obviously with me. I wanted to introduce her to my new family.

"Are you sure, Max? They'll probably think I'm your next murder victim. I don't really want that to happen. Well, it would be pretty funny to see their faces, but still that's not the point. Well…now that I think of it-no! That's no going to happen. We should wait this isn't really good put on bring home your friend on the first day to school. That's li-" I clamped my hand over her hand.

"Shut up, Ella. Nothing's going to go wrong." I put on a thoughtful look. "Now that I think of it you'll make great friends with Nudge. She talks a lot too about pointless stuff that seems interesting to her. Weird." I pulled away my hand and stepped further into the house. I looked around. There was Iggy, and Nudge on the stools next to the island in the kitchen. Val was watching Oprah on the TV. Hmm…you think they would have heard us. That's weird.

"Hey temporary family! I have someone for you to meet!" I yelled. All of their heads shifted towards us. Val's face showed happiness while Iggy and Nudge's showed worry. Those idiots.

"Why, hello there. I'm Ms. Martinez. Max's new mom." Val said with ease and held out her hand to Ella. Ella took it gratefully with a smile on her face.

"I'm Ella. Max's friend." Ella said proudly. Nudge came over with a big weary smile on her face.

"I'm Monica but you could call me Nudge. That's what everyone calls me. I got it because I would talk too much and they would have to nudge me to be quiet. I think it's rather rude to cut people off from talking. It's also annoying and stuff. But whatever I get over it, so now I'm happier then ever knowing that even Max can have a friend." Nudge continued to ramble until Iggy had enough of it and threw his hand over her mouth. Ella starred open mouthed at her.

"I didn't know you could fit that much words in one breath." Ella mumbled looking down. I laughed at her and that made the others look at me like I was an alien from a different planet.

"Come on, Ella." I said tugging on her arm towards the stairs. "We're going to my room!" I called after me as we walked up the stairs and to my room. Ella ran ahead of me excited and I got there a second before she did with my fast speed.

"Beat you." I said proudly as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Yeah whatever. You totally cheated. You used your speed." Ella muttered to the ground and I chuckled. I closed the door behind her and locked it so that no one can get in. I ran over to the window and opened it. I wish I had a bigger one so that it would be easier to get out.

"So Max…why did everyone look at you like you were from a different planet when you laughed?" Ella said suspiciously. She walked over to the bed and laid on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Because I haven't really shown any emotion around them. It's just an emotionless mask." I sighed.

"Well you should at least show some emotion to them every now and then. It shows that you care. A little." She added after a thought.

"Yeah I know. I'll try." I said looking out the window.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Ms. Martinez look a lot like you?" Ella asked slowly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's weird though. My voice sounds a little like hers. That's uncommon. Every voice is different, so why does mine sound like hers? It totally clogs my brain of unnecessary thoughts. It's so annoying."

"Well, Max, if I have learned anything from the few foster homes that had children the children of the parents sound and look a little or a lot like their parents." Ella said smugly. "I think that you've finally found your mother." She whispered thoughtfully.

I laughed at her. "Yeah right. She's too nice to be my mother. Who would do that to Jeb?" I shuddered at the thought.

"You never know until you ask." Ella said in a sing-song voice. I scoffed and continued to look out the small window. The birds were flying over head in a Flock. The trees were swaying slightly because of the breeze. The perfect blue sky only had a couple of clouds, small, white and fluffy-looking, picturesque clouds. The kind where it looks like you could just lay down on them.

It looked like a perfect day.

"I'm going to go out for a fly." I said to Ella as I opened the stupid window as far as it could go. "You'll be alright for a few hours right?"

"Of course." Ella scoffed. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"No. I had no clue that you weren't a baby." I remarked and rolled my eyes, smirking at her.

"You think your all that, don't you?" Ella said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think, I KNOW." I said before I jumped out of the window and opened my wings. I'm so SO glad that we live in a small neighborhood. I flew up above the ground and to the small clouds. In a second flat I flew at super speed to the place me and Ella went to for the day. I needed peace and quiet.

But most of all I needed to be alone.

Ella's POV:

I'm getting worried. It's been more then a few hours. It's been five. It's starting to rain and pour. Where was Max? She wasn't back yet and I was getting anxious. I couldn't share my worry with anyone else because they didn't know that she went out for a fly; they don't know about her wings.

I stood up and walked to the door. When I was about to touch the door a big, loud, crack of thunder shook the house. The drawers fell to the ground spilling some clothes and some pieces of wood that chipped off. I hurriedly opened the door and went downstairs. Everyone that I met and a few others were on the floor huddle together trying to stay put. The TV was off and so were the lights. Only a few candles and some lights from cell phones lit the tiny room. They looked at me worriedly.

"Where's Max?" A boy with black hair and what looked like black eyes and white skin asked. His voice showed worry and I felt sorry for him.

"I thought she was with you." I said lying. I knew that she went out…I just didn't know where. Their faces showed horror. I knew they would think the worse.

"No she isn't. What did she say?" Ms. Martinez said, hoping that whatever Max said will give us a clue to where she was.

"She just said she was coming downstairs." I lied again. I, again, knew the answer, but also knew it would give away her secret. Max wasn't ready to tell these people.

"This is bad." The strawberry-blonde boy I saw earlier said. I nodded in agreement, not really lying this time.

The next second I heard another roll of thunder, but what was worse was the scream that followed, sounding like it came from about a block away. Everyone stiffened. They didn't know who that scream came from, but I had heard it before.

It was from Max.

(A/N: I know right, such a cliffy. I'm so EVIL! JK, I got to go someplace, busy body I am :P Read and Review?)


	5. Max, Come Back To Me

**Max's POV:**

I walked home in the rain pouring down at me. Stupid rain and thunder. Because of them I couldn't fly home and be dry. I was only a block away and was glad that I was. It was freezing out here, and it annoyed me so much more.

I stuck my hands in my pockets trying to keep them warm to no avail. I sighed and saw my breath out in front of me. Wow. It's THAT cold? That's a little extre-

In a flash and crack of thunder a burning sensation went through me and it was so painful I screamed as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear me, especially Ella. The pain was so intense. It felt like getting electrocuted a hundred times. I fell to the ground in agony, and looked around for anyone that could have done this but I only saw a message written in red across the sidewalk. The rain was washing it away so it looked a bit creepy how it just dissolved.

WE SEE YOU it said.

I looked down at the burning sensation I felt. It was actually a bullet wound, not the ordinary bullet wound. It was a K-double X bullet. The kind where the school only use on me. It basically makes you bleed badly. The kind where it shoots electric pulses up your body.

The kind that's made to kill.

Blood came out of it freely and it made me lightheaded a bit. I tried to crawl forward so my house was in sight, hoping that someone would burst out the doors any second and come help me. Come and put me out of my misery. I only got my upper half of my body in sight, the pain was to much.

I looked one last time at the house. The door didn't suddenly opened and Ella coming out and running over to me. The door was shut, probably locked, and stayed still like all the others.

I laid my head on the sidewalk. I suddenly felt tired as the pain slowly went to a dull throb. I felt numbly as my body went limp and could feel the blood slowly running down my side and onto the ground. I closed my eyes and welcome the darkness that overcame me.

But not before I saw the window break and a very pissed off Ella come out.

**Ella's POV:**

I stood motionless for a second as the thought of Max screaming went into my mind. What happened? What's wrong? Why the heck am I just standing here and not running out the door to help her?

Finally I got my thoughts together and ran to the door as fast as I could. But for the stupidest reason ever Fang ran in front of me and blocked my way in a second. Dang, he's fast.

"Where do you think you're going? That was just a SCREAM. There could be a murder out there. You need to stay inside and with us." Fang said in a monotone. I gave him my best glare ever.

"I know that was a scream. I have ears too you know. And do you even know who that was?" I asked, my voice filled with venom. He shook his head and stayed silent. "That was Max. I know because I heard it before, so get out of the way before I KILL you!" I said angry. How dare he. He just wasted a valuable amount of time. She could be DEAD by now and it's because of him. I didn't wait for his answer because right then I went to the window and broke it and jumped out.

The rain and the wind stung at my face, but I ignored it. I looked around me and to the left I saw a body on the ground motionless.

"Max!" I yelled in pain, relief and fear. I ran over to her as fast as I could go and dropped to my knees by her side. She looked horrible. Her face was very pale and there was blood all around her. I put my hands on the wound and pressed down on it. The blood was all over my hands now, but it slowed ever so slightly. She didn't move at all to anything I did. I took the chance to check for a pulse.

It was there…

Then it wasn't…

Then it was…

It was so slow I feared that anytime it would just stop and never come back. I cried freely, but still worked. I could feel gazes on Max and I, but I couldn't care less about them.

"Come on Max. Wake up." I choked out putting more pressure on the wound. The blood slowed again. I heard a tiny sob come from behind me but I didn't lose my focus. "You are NOT leaving me here all alone." I went on putting more pressure on the wound. Again the blood slowed and was now only seeping through my fingers a tiny bit. "Please Max. Just wake up." I whispered. "Don't leave me." Someone came from behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at who ever it was. It was Ms. Martinez. She came to the other side of Max and she got out a gauze from the first-aid kit she had brought with her. Slowly she put it around Max's wound and soon no blood was coming out.

Once she was done she sobbed and put her head in her hands.

"I know that she was your daughter." I whispered looking at the white-faced Max. "I told her my theory and she denied it…she thinks you're too nice to give birth to her…Too nice to date Jeb…" I continued when she continued to sob harder. "I'm sorry."

"We need to get her into a hospital." Ms. Martinez whispered slowly. No matter how much I hated the idea of doctors looking at Max and them knowing that she has wings made my blood run cold, but I knew that if she didn't get help soon she would die and leave me here to fend for just myself. I nodded and picked Max up as delicately as a human could. I turned around and in the window I saw the others looking at us. Max hung limply in my arms and her head went back. I looked at Fang with cold hatred.

"You made me late. You made me late to save my friends life." I mouthed at him with cold ice and venom. He looked away from me and clenched his fists. I knew he felt guilty, but now he looked mad. I looked down at Max with sorrow. She didn't deserve this.

She didn't deserve ANY of this.

I waited impatiently in the Hospitals waiting room. Whenever I would see a doctor come walking by I would straiten up and look at them with pleading eyes telling them to tell me the good news…

But they never did.

I only just got here and any second they would come and ask the questions that no one but me could answer. I grew more anxious for them to just come out and ask knowing that they never experience one of these before.

My plead for the doctors to come out and ask questions came true a few minutes after they took in Max. They looked horrified, puzzled, and bewildered.

"Ms. Martinez…may I speak with you." A doctor asked. She nodded painfully, fearing the worse.

"Wait." I said standing up. They looked at me weirdly. I turned to the doctors. "She can't answer your questions. She DOESN'T know." I gave them a look that said, 'tell them and your dead meat'. Ms. Martinez and the rest of the family and neighbors saw that look, but I ignored them. The doctor nodded.

"So do you know?" He asked looking at his clipboard that he held in his hands. I nodded and walked to him. Once we were out of their earshot he started to ask.

"Do you know how to fix Max's wound? It's obvious that she doesn't get human blood." He said uncertain and uncomfortable with knowing that a human with wings isn't completely human. I nodded.

"She needs bird blood. Any kind really, but she works and heals best with hawk blood. Once you give her the blood you just need to stitch up the wound and she would heal on her own." I gave him a sad smile. He nodded and wrote down the notes I gave him. He then went away to call the nearest Zoo to get some Hawk blood.

I walked silently to the waiting room with the others. They looked at me giving me a clear look that said, 'what was he talking about?', I shook my head and sat down on the chair next to Ms. Martinez.

"It's not my secret to tell." I said simply in a whisper that only Ms. Martinez could hear. She looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. And for that I am grateful, for now I need to think. Think of all the times Max and I were happy and smiling.

_"Ella, look." Max said pointing at the birds flying up ahead. We were flying together and were laughing and having fun. The birds looked so graceful and beautiful._

_"Wow. That's so cool." I replied in awe._

_"Yeah. It's times like this that I'm glad I have wings." She mused happily. I laughed at her and nodded looking down at the earth. The planet of the humans, the planet that we live on. I smiled up at Max who was holding me so I wont fall. I was glad I met her back at the orphanage._

_"Hey! What are you doing in my bed?" I shouted at the girl with dirty blonde hair. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm sleeping if you haven't noticed." The girl said groggily. She rolled over so her back was to me and tried to fall asleep again. I wasn't going to have that. I grabbed the sheets that were wrapped around her and pulled her out of my bed. She fell to the ground with a thud and I crawled into my bed. I put the sheets back on me and tried to go to sleep. The girl got up and looked at me annoyed._

_"What are you doing?" She asked meanly, but was amused for some reason. I looked at her._

_"I'm trying to sleep." I said in a 'duh' tone. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep. She laughed and moved the sheets and I felt her get on the bed. She faced away from me._

_"You're all right." The girl murmured as she fell back to sleep. I chuckled to myself but I'm sure she heard it._

_Max and I ran through a flower meadow underneath the full moon. We howled at the moon for amusement. We laughed and smiled at each other. Max then cart wheeled and did a back handspring off of it and did a complete tumble roll. I rolled my eyes at her but smiled._

_"Come on slowpoke." I teased at her and ran ahead of her. In a second she was ahead of me._

_"What were you saying?" She asked smugly at me. She laughed along with me and we stopped running and just fell on the soft flowers that smelled so sickly sweet._

_"Max?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence. She looked at me raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah?" She asked._

_"What's it like to have wings?" I said after a moment's hesitation. She sighed and looked at the star-lit sky._

_"It's liked nothing you've experience. It could be good, but it could also be bad. The flying about it is awesome. The consequences that come with it I could live without." She said slowly. I wanted to ask a question I held in ever since she showed me her wings._

_"Can you take me up there too? Can I fly with you?" I asked. She looked at me and put on a thoughtful look. She then looked back at me after a moment and nodded smiling. I smiled back at her and I got onto her back. She snapped out her wings. The wings went through the open spots under my stomach. It tickled at first when I felt the wings moving up and down, but I got over it once she started to run and jump into the air. Once we were in the air everything around me, except Max, started to get smaller. The lights of the city streets and cars flashed through my eyes and it seemed so wonderful with the wind blowing through your hair and cooling you off. Max should be happy she has this ability. I would give anything to be with her flying like this._

"Ella?" A voice said that sounded far away. I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked at Ms. Martinez confused.

"Yes?" I asked her. She smiled obviously happy. "Is Max okay?" I asked eagerly. She nodded with the happiest smile I ever seen. I jumped up immediately and bolted to her room. I heard the cries of someone I knew as I came closer to Max's room. That made me go faster. I ripped open the door and it hit the wall with a bang. There was two doctors hovering over Max with needles. They were starring at me shocked. Max looked at me relived. I ran to the doctors and took the needles out of their hands while they were still in the state of shock and threw them against the wall. The broke with a little crack. I turned to the doctors and hit them square in the face and grabbed their heads and smashed them together making them lose consciousness.

"Bastards." I muttered at them in disgust. I looked at Max who looked amused and proud. Proud because I just beat up two adults and how that makes me capable to take care of myself. Amused because…I don't know that one actually.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked bewildered with amusement.

"Because they were going to hurt you." I said in a 'duh' tone. She looked at me making sure that I wasn't joking. When she figured out that I wasn't she laughed at me. I smiled at her even though I didn't know what was so funny.

"They weren't going to hurt me. They were taking my blood for testing and I refused and we were just arguing. Do you must always jump to conclusions?" She asked happily. I nodded with an innocent smile on my face and went to sit next to her.

Then Ms. Martinez burst through the door with a determined look on her face. She looked at Max and me then at the broken needles on the floor, then at the two unconscious doctors on the floor. She shook her head murmuring that she didn't want to know and walked out. I smirked at her along with Max. I then turned serious and looked at Max. She wasn't as pale anymore but she was just the slightest bit white. Her wound was under the covers of the hospital blanket, but was more awesome then all was that Max was ALIVE.

"You scarred me, Max." I whispered looking down. Max sighed and looked away from me.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that." She said sadly. I held her hand trying to comfort her.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" She looked at me with a sad smile. She nodded. "And please…PLEASE…don't ever leave me." I said looking her in the eye. She nodded with that determined look I've seen all my life.

"I promise, Ella. I'll never leave you." She said solemnly. I smiled at her gratefully. "Ella?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Can you please get me the F out of here before I go crazy?" She said sweetly even though her expression showed otherwise. I scoffed at her but smiled.

"Sure, Max. I'll get you out." She smiled at me and I got up and walked to the door. "In a week." I said continuing my sentence. I could fell her glare on my back.

"What? In a wah? Ella? Ella!" She yelled at me and I walked out and down the hall. "EELLLAAA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I heard her cries and smirked. I was obviously joking.

I'm not THAT cruel…

At least not yet, anyway…

* * *

(A/N: How was that? Good or okay? Just tell me some stuff and I'll get better. I'm still new at this. Read and Review please! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll make them SUPER LONG. As you might have guessed I'm not a very demanding person. I always go for the range of 2,500 for each chapter so that's my beginning range. So when I say SUPER LONG I probably going for a 7,000 to 8,000 word chapter so whatever you decide to do is okay with me.

REVIEW! PLEASE!)


	6. Chapter 6,7, and 8

(Chapter 6)

Fang's POV:

What the heck was Ella talking about? "It's not my secret to tell." That's just BS. It's like she thinks we AREN'T going to question her and Max or one of them once Max gets out of this blasted hospital.

I inwardly shuddered of having to cause Max this pain. If I would have just let Ella walk out of the house and go to Max without having to make her wait and listen to my stupid excuses to make her stay here. I made Max almost lose her life. I made Ella late to save her friends life.

She was right all along…

And I didn't listen to her…

I almost made her watch her friend DIE in her hands…

I'm such an a**hole.

"Chill man. She's going to be alright; she even woke up already." Iggy tried to reassure me, but it didn't work; I actually felt worse. She would have woken up even earlier if it weren't for me. She could quite possibly be fine already if it wasn't for me.

I starred at the ground at my feet from where I was sitting thinking of how it would have been if I didn't stop Ella. Everyone, especially Ella, stayed away from me. They knew that I needed my space and time to calm down. Ella just stayed away from me not wanting to talk to her friends almost man slaughterer. Ella seemed more relaxed then usual. She had seen Max before and that was when a few minutes later I heard Max yelling, "EELLLAA! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I then saw Ella walking out of the hall with a big smirk on her face. Even if I wanted to know what that was all about Ella wouldn't tell me. She won't even talk to me.

All because of my mistake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw that it was Ms. Martinez.

"What?" I asked looking back at the ground. She sighed.

"The doctor said that we could all see Max now. They're letting her out in three days to make sure she's healing properly." She said calmly even though I knew she was freaking out inside.

"Okay." I said simply and stood up. No one else was here. They must all be with Max already. I walked slowly compared to Ms. Martinez. She was almost running down the hall to Max's room. Once I was there I waited outside, not wanting to be in a small crowded room. A minute later Ella came out. I looked at her with a expression that says, 'we need to talk'. She made a small sad smile at me.

"Hey Fang." She said, almost a whisper. I nodded my head.

"El-" I was about to talk when she cut me off.

"Don't say it Fang. I know that you're sorry for delaying me to save Max. It's not your fault. You were just trying to protect me." Ella continued after my confused expression. "It's not your fault you didn't know that was Max. You thought it was a serial killer or murderer and you properly thought that if I went out there then I would get killed or something." Ella rambled on and on about how it wasn't my fault and she had no reason to be so upset with me until finally I had enough andcovered her mouth like I do to Nudge all the time. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you forgave me. Let's put this whole thing behind us?" She smiled and nodded her head. Everything was fine again…

Except the fact that we have to go to school Thursday...

And Max has to go… and STAY in class… and meet the teachers and the other kids

Oh, God, what will she do?

(A/N: I'm SO going to skip the whole period between the hospital and going home. It's just too boring. For me to write and for you to read. So I'm going to skip the next few days and going to stop when Max is at home and all.)

Max's POV:

"FINALLY!" I yelled spreading my arms wide and falling face first into the soft couch. Everyone just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at my maturity.

"So, Max…" Ms. M started. I started calling her that because Ms. Martinez was a mouthful. I wonder what job she has…wow…that was a random thought. I pushed myself up a bit, still on my stomach, leaning on my hands to look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off just like her. She smiled a small smile and looked at me.

"I know you're going to hate me for this, but…you're going to school." She finished very quickly throwing her hands up as if in relief and letting out a breath I guess she had been holding. "There I said it and now it's through. Max you'll start going regularly on Thursday the 5th." She then got up and walked away from me, leaving me there dazed.

I'm going to school…again…well I would have gone to school the next day after I skipped my first day with Ella, but then I got shot and all that stuff so I never went to school, the classes and all, yet. Just to the parking lot…so I guess this means I'll start going to school on Thursday the 5th.

I checked my brain for anything that would help me determine what day today was and how long I have before starting prison…

I got nothing after a few minutes. I shook myself out of my daze and thoughts and got up and started wondering around to find anyone that knows what day it was.

"Don't you think we need to tell her?" A soft voice asked. It was Angel. I then stopped where I was and went to the wall and leaned against it silently. I wanted to know who and what she's talking about.

"I don't know…maybe she's not ready for it." An older voice, but still female, voice said. Ms. M. I tip toed silently to them so I could hear more clearly.

"Do you really think that Mom?" A voice that was lower in pitch said. Iggy. "I mean, she just got SHOT and she's already acting like herself in less then three days practically. She can take knowing that you're her mom." My breath caught in my throat.

Ms. M is my mom? How the heck does THAT happen? And I'm not talking about how the babies are made I'm talking about the whole fact that I'M MS. M's DAUGHTER. I thought she was just another adoptive mom. Why WHY can't this all be normal? Then again, I'm not exactly normal…

I didn't care if anyone heard me as I got off the wall. I stopped trying to be quiet while they still continued their conversation.

"I know, but still. Emotional pain is more hurtful then physical pain, always remember that Iggy." Ms. M said. Her voice was soft and it was like she WANTED me to know.

I wanted to know too…

"I think you should tell her." Angel said popping back into the conversation. I walked faster to the voices that were coming from the master bedroom, Ms. M's room. I stood in the doorway looking at them directly. They still haven't noticed me.

"I think so too." I said looking at Ms. M. I mean…my mom. They all looked at me surprised. I made a simple, but sad shrug if that's even possible. Ms. M-MOM, sorry I need to get use to that, looked at me with tears running down her face once she saw it was me. She walked up to me, but it looked more like a run. Once she was close enough she wrapped me in a bear hug. She cried into my hair.

"I'm so sorry." She croaked at me still crying. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. Unknown tears ran down my cheeks. Something in the back of my mind told me it was not safe to attach to people here, especially with the school here, but I ignored it. I was too filled with…happiness? Is that the word, for this?. I haven't used that word for my self in a long time.

I heard some other people walk into the room and gasp. I immediately interpret that to be Nudge. Other footsteps came and soon everyone was here watching Me and…my mom…hugging.

"Why?" I asked slowly in a whisper. She pulled back a bit to look at me. Her face showed so many emotions all together I couldn't make out them…except one…it was love…she loves me…do I love her?

"Why what?" She asked her face showed a tiny bit of confusion that I interpret.

"Why Jeb?" I asked more confident in myself. Her face showed recognition, as she knew what I was talking about. "Why me?" I added painfully.

"He seemed so nice…I didn't know he…they said you were dead." She said. The last part I heard silently. She was whispering it softly to herself more then me.

"Do you think I am?" I said rolling my eyes with a smile, but it soon went away when I knew that this wasn't the right time to joke.

"I did, but not anymore. I had realized that Jeb was a bastard when he didn't care about your 'death'. He went away thankfully." Mom said wiping a few tears away. She lifted a hand and wiped a few strands of hair out of my face. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you Maximum Ride." She whispered with her voice filled with so many emotions I didn't know that existed. I laughed silently. I hugged her tighter, not having heard those words from anyone towards me. I put my lips near her ear and whispered so soft and quiet that only she could hear.

"I love you too, mom." I was surprisingly comfortable with those words coming out of my mouth. They were so easy to say to someone you really do love. I then heard sobs and crying in the background and I slowly pulled away to look at everyone.

Nudge, Angel, and even Gazzy, were all huddled together trying to keep each other up crying to no end. Iggy was standing there looking in our direction with what looked like unknown tears rolling down his face. Ella was standing in the doorway with a smile on her lips. It was a sad, comforting smile, while her eyes shown with "I-told-you-so's". And Fang…he was standing there with a smile on his face. That's right you heard me. Fang was smiling.

It looked really nice on him…

He should do it more often.

-School-

Max's POV:

"Max! Get your butt off the bed and into the shower!" My mom yelled at me. I inwardly smiled but outwardly I groaned. I have grown more attached to everyone and somewhere deep inside me I knew that I shouldn't, but I tried to ignore it as much as possible. I was more opened but when it came to touching me then that was off limits. No one except my mom and Angel touches me. They can only pat, hug, and hold my hand. Nothing more.

I got out of bed, swinging my legs off the medium size bed and walked to my bathroom, (isn't that awesome? My own bathroom!) and got into a quick shower. The hot water was amazing on my skin and I opened my wings as much as the little space I had. I cleaned every feather as quickly and as clean as I could.

Ten minutes or so later I came out smelling what was supposed to be mountain breeze. I grabbed my shaver and shaved my legs and then I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and all that stuff. I got out of the bathroom in just a towel when I saw Fang lying down on my bed looking at the ceiling. I quickly tried to cover up my wings that were showing. Unfortunately I made some noise and he sat up quickly and looked at me. His face looked a very tiny bit red, but it just looked like I was imagining it. And I properly was. He NEVER blushes as far as I know.

I put a hand on my hip looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Is there something you want Fang? I kind of need to get dressed." I said gesturing to me in a towel. He nodded slowly, his gaze lingering a little bit down but he quickly snapped out of it. He looked straight into my eyes. His intense gaze mad it seem like he was seeing into my soul.

"Your Mom wants you down early and she wanted me to tell you to hurry up." He said simply and got off my bed walking to the door.

"Thanks." I said, walking to my dresser. I heard him close the door and that's when what just happened really sank in. All I could think was _ohmygodohmygodohmygod _He walked, well kind of, into me in a towel. A TOWEL. Not even me half dressed. No he caught me in a towel. He must think I'm a freak or something. Wait why would he think I was a freak? It's his fault that he didn't bother to tell anyone or let me know that he's here. It's not my fault that I was taking a shower on mom's orders. That's when I made my decision. It's not my fault, so it's his. He should have told me.

I opened up my dresser and got out some black jeans and a red shirt with a black skull on it. I put on a black windbreaker, the one with the barely noticeable slits, and started to walk downstairs.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone was already here. I went over to my mom who was reading a book on the sofa. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning mom." I said to her before going into the kitchen. She smiled at me and nodded.

It's amazing how a week ago I despised these people and now I'm kissing my birth mother on the cheek. When did life start getting for the better?

Or worse?

Fang, Nudge, and Iggy were all in the kitchen. Nudge and Fang were waiting for Iggy to finish up breakfast. I sat on my regular stool, next to Fang on my left and Nudge on my left.

"Hey Iggy. What's for breakfast." I asked him in a nice voice. He stopped doing whatever it was he was doing and looked at me.

"Oh, nothing, just some eggs and bacon." He said simply before turning back to flipping bacon I think. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it.

"What time does school start again?" I asked after a dew seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. That's easy. It starts at 8. That's in thirty minutes and the school is about a few minutes away so you have to get a head start. It's also helpful with the traffic into getting there. That comes to be troublesome sometimes'. It's also very annoying. You could be, like, a block away from the school and be stuck in traffic making it feel like an hour until you actually get there. But when you WANT to be late the-" I slapped a hand over nudge's mouth making her stop. I get it.

"Nudge seriously, one day you really need to shut up after the first three sentences." I said returning my hand and my attention to Iggy flipping the really good-looking eggs.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and almost jumped at the bacon and eggs when I caught a whiff of them. Iggy put them all on separate plates and set them down in front of us, saving a plate for him.

"Thanks." I said once I got mine. He purposely put more on mine since he knows I eat WAY more then any others. I dug in and it was SO good. I enjoyed it with a passion.

The next thing I know is that we're getting our backpacks and getting into Fang's car. The Porsche to be exact. It was very nice car. I'm surprised I didn't realize this before. We drove for a while and then stopped at the school. I wasn't paying attention to any of the signs because I didn't need to. I knew where to go so I don't care what streets there are.

Fang turned off the car and I got out slowly looking around searching for anything that appeared to be dangerous for my family or my friends. Nothing was bad except the fact that every single person in the parking lot was starring at me. I ignored the stupid looks I was getting from boys and the annoying jealous glares from the boys. I ignored everything. I kept an emotionless mask on as I started to walk to the school with Fang, Nudge, and Iggy trailing a little behind in a triangle. It looked like we were practicing this, and it probably made me look snotty and bitchy but I didn't care. I don't care about reputations anyway.

"Max!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned to the voice, stopping in my tracks. I then saw Ella running over here with a smile on her face. Everyone turned to look at Ella running to me. Some people had smirks on their faces thinking that she was just trying to get my attention and to get into the little gang I made. Thinking that I'll just brush her aside like trash. Idiots.

"Hey, Ella." I replied with a smile on my face. Her smile grew wider and she walked up beside me. We talked a little bit on the way to the office. As far as I know Ella is a new student too, except she went to school for a week before meeting me.

We, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and me to be exact, walked into the building where we got even more stares. Finally I had enough. I snapped.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said angrily. And one boy had the stupidity to actually do that. I flashed him a death glare and he immediately put his phone away in his pocket.

Fang was clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again like he's angry. Probably from all the stares he's getting. He must be a loner type like me. I don't like these stares either. Ella was leading the way to the Office for me to check in. I was a little behind her and was looking around the school. So far I know where the Language Arts, Math, and Choir is. That was all I learned before being pulled into a small room with tan walls. Fang, and Iggy were standing on either side of the door practically protecting the door like bodyguards. Great…why the heck are they acting like this? It's not like I'm special or anything is there? This all sounds like something from a movie, right? Or is it just me?

"Excuse me but my friend here needs a map and schedule and locker number and combination." Ella said calmly and smoothly to the sectary there. The sectary nodded after looking at me. She went through something on the computer and some drawers before giving us everything we need.

We walked out the door and Ella showed me where my locker was. Fang and Iggy were both stiffening. One time a group of boys started eyeing me and Fang gave them what looked like his best death glare ever. Compared to my full raged one it look pathetic but compared to my mild death glare it looks completely deadly and lethal. The boys backed off and I rolled my eyes in disgust at them.

I wonder why Fang acted like that…he probably knew I didn't like the stares so he ended them…yeah…that's probably it…right?

"Thanks Ella." I said to her as we neared my locker.

"No problem. My locker's a little ways down so if you need anything I'll be right over there, okay?" Ella said with a genuine smile. I flashed her a grateful grin and stuffed my books and everything in my backpack in the locker before shutting it closed with a bang. Now I only had my schedule and locker papers. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Language Arts Advance for homeroom. I looked over the whole thing and here's what I found.

1. Language Arts Advance.

2. Algebra Honors

3. World Geography Advance

4. Chemistry 101

5. Gym

6. Choir

What! Choir? I can't sing…I think…I never tried it out before…well…maybe once…

"You guys put me in Choir?" I yelled at them to no one in particular. They rolled their eye all except Ella.

"You sing awesome Max. Don't act so surprised. I've heard you." Ella said. She said the last part to herself as she looked away. I remember when I tried it…

It was so long ago…

_"Hey Max, don't you ever feel like singing sometimes?" Ella asked me one day after coming home after a screw up happened with the orphanage. I smiled at the random and unrelated question and nodded my head._

_"Yeah…" I trailed off thinking of stuff I wanted to sing but feared my singing was horrible._

_"Whenever I feel like that I would sing "Cut" by Plumb. I heard that song before and immediately loved it. It was so good." She went on about how and where she heard it but I droned her out. I was too busy thinking of the time where I heard that girl sing "Because of You". It sounded sad to me…but I liked it a lot._

_"…I got to see what's happening with my new foster parents. I want to see if they still want me or not. I hope they don't. I want to spend more time with you." With that she left and closed the door behind her. I sat on my bed thinking about the song that I had listened too. Before I knew it I was half singing the words._

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself 'cause my heart so much misery…" I started off very slowly but I stopped. I didn't like the voice that came through my ears. It sounded so plain and dull. I didn't like it at all. That was when I decided to never sing again._

I looked at Ella with fake confused. But I was so good at lying it really did look like I was confused.

"Since when did I sing?" I asked. She shook her head trying not to look hurt by the fact that I "didn't," remember.

I always remember…

* * *

(Chapter 7)

It turns out that Fang and Nudge are in my first period class. It was so boring. I just walk to the front of the classroom, say that I'm new, give personal information that I didn't do, sit at an empty seat, and then repeat with every class. So far in 1st period I have Fang and Nudge in my class. In 2nd I have Nudge and Iggy. In 3rd I have Ella. In 4th I don't have anyone so that class was really REALLY boring. And now it's 5th period where I think you deserve some information about what happened in there. By the way I have everyone in my Gym and Choir, which is 6th period. Aren't I lucky?

"What's your name, missy?" the coach said in a deep, low voice. I looked at him with amusement. Did he seriously just call me missy? I better teach this guy a lesson.

Fang must have seen the look on my face and answered for me. Smart kid.

"Her name's Maximum Ride, but call her Max." He said smoothly. The coach smiled and nodded scribbling something probably unimportant on his clipboard.

"Interesting name, Max." He mused before motioning us to go get ready. I stayed put and looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a uniform." I told him after he just stayed put writing on his dumb piece of cardboard. He looked at me for the first time and nodded.

"SAM!" the coach boomed. A boy with shady brown hair and green eyes with flicks of gold and silver started walking our way. He was very cute if I might say…in the distance I saw fang glare at Sam. I wonder why…

"Yes Coach?" He asked trying very hard not to stare at me. Smart.

"I need you to take Max to get a uniform." He said simply. Sam nodded and motioned with his head for me to follow him. I did.

"Okay Max, we have three main sizes and if none of those fit you then we'll have to get specific." Sam mused probably thinking of something perverted. He lead me to small storage room that was filled with boxes. He went to one that was on the top and pulled it out with no problem. "Now you obviously need shorts and a shirt unless you want to go running around naked." He looked thoughtful and I smacked him on the head.

"Yeah I rather have clothes ON." I said rolling my eyes going through the clothes. I was a small youth in both shirt and shorts. Sam seemed surprised to hear my voice, but his eye shown something I never seen so I pushed it aside for later.

"Okay. You can come out whenever you're done." Sam said before going to the door and closing it behind him leaving me privacy. Well isn't he thoughtful?

I pulled out what I needed and changed into them. Very fast. I didn't want to miss anything important. I set my clothes by the door but out of sight. I opened the door and walked out. Everyone was sitting on the floor at the feet of the Coach. He was telling everyone what we were doing.

"So you can't hit anyone in the face or you're out. And you can't…" He trailed off as he realized that the students weren't paying attention. Their attention was all on me. The coach looked at me with a little bit of an annoyed expression. "Ugh…you know what? As long as no one gets hurt it's all right. Nick, Sam your captains. Pick your teams." With that he went to the storage room that held all of the equipment. "Sam chooses first." He added after him. Not even a second later someone called my name. I looked toward the person and saw Sam smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, but made a half smile at him. The other person named Nick was...Fang? Oh…that must be his real name…wow I'm stupid. Anyway Fang looked pissed like he wanted me on his team instead of Sam's. Weird.

I walked to Sam and stood next to him. Fang chose these people: Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Dylan, Lissa, Brigid, John, Zach, and J.J.

Sam chose: David, Jack, Michael, Corey, Alec, Summer, Sarah, Jackie, and Me.

We were apparently playing Dodge Ball. Ha-ha. My favorite game. The balls were laid out in the middle of the gym and when the whistle blew I stayed behind and watched everyone else run to get the balls. Everyone was throwing everywhere. I dodged everyone that was coming at me with ease. I didn't trust my strength to throw the ball. I knew that it would hurt the other person, and so did Ella. She looked proud at me that I wasn't throwing anything. She got out eventually thanks to Sam. He didn't know that she was my friend so I didn't react as badly as I wanted to. Whenever a ball will go past me I would catch it with one hand and get the other person out with it. I also used it to block other throws. Finally after what seemed like forever it was only me and Fang left…I wasn't surprised to find this out. He could certainly pull it off.

"Ready to lose?" Fang teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't plan on it." I remarked.

"You haven't seen what I could do." Fang said, cocky.

"You haven't seen what I could do." I said with a smirk on my face. I glanced at Ella. She smiled proudly at me and nodded. I can throw…this is going to be interesting. I turned my gaze to Fang. His face showed no emotion but his eyes held uncertainty. I picked up a ball nearby me and looked at Fang. He had already picked up a ball and was waiting for me to make the first move. "Come one big shot. Make a move. I get bored really easily."

"Fine." He muttered darkly before throwing a very fastball at me. I calmly duck and before he could even know it I threw with all my might at his stomach. It got there in less then a second and hit him right where I wanted it. He fell to the floor in what looked like pain with that grimace on his face. My team cheered and that's when the bell rang. I smiled leaving Fang there on the floor.

I quickly changed and met up with everyone at the door. Fang was trying not to hold his stomach while he sent me death glares. I just smiled at him. Iggy and Ella lead us to the Choir room that I'm going to hate so much.

Iggy opened the door and Fang and I went to the teacher. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Normal type of clothing.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're Max, right?" The teacher said. I nodded. "Well I'm Mr. Brown but you could call me Tommy or Tom. Since you're new I'm going to ask you if you could sing us a song." He said professionally. I nodded reluctantly. He motioned with his head towards the stage. My friends were flashing me encouraging smiles but they didn't do anything for me. It's not that I'm stage fright I just don't like having all the attention on me. "You can pick any song you want. I have everything you need on this computer." Tommy said pointing to a computer. I nodded thanks and went over to it.

Immediately I looked up Ella's favorite song. "Cut" by Plumb. Sure enough it was there. I smiled to myself and picked it. I turned my head to Tommy. I nodded and he called for everyone's attention.

"Class! Our new student is now taking her first step into Choir so I need you to listen and pay attention." Tommy said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I pressed play and the music began to play…

_"I'm not a stranger, no, I am yours_

_With crippled anger and tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged with misery_

_And when our eyes meet I know you'll see"_

Everyone starred open mouthed at me. I hope to god I'm not that horrible. Ella had a little tiny tear roll down her face as I sang. She knew that I remembered. I always remember, Ella…

_"I don not wanna be afraid_

_I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists, I find it when I am cut"_

I grabbed the mike the mike with both hands and sang with what felt like my heart. These were the things that happened to me as a child…Ella knew that.

_"I may seem crazy or painfull shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye"_

Ella placed her head in her hands and cried silently. Nudge was trying to comfort her but it was no use. She loved this song but I'm guessing she didn't listen very much to the lyrics now. This song reminds me so much of me and Ella seems now to have seen…that she loved a song that reflects my pain and misery.

_"Not a stranger, no, I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_Tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not wanna be afraid_

_I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists, I found it when I was cut"_

I finished the song and without waiting for applause I got down from the stage and walked to Ella. I ignored the looks of jealous girls as I walked to her. She looked up at me and I made a sad smile. Nudge saw the conversation and got up from her spot beside Ella and went to sit beside Iggy. I smiled gratefully at her and went to sit down next to Ella. She hugged me sideways and whispered in my ear.

"You remembered."

"I always remember Ella. I always remember." I whispered back at her. I looked back at everyone. They were all too hypnotized or something because they all stayed in place look at where I was last.

"Guys!" I yelled at them snapping them out of whatever it was. "I'm not THAT horrible." I said annoyed. Tommy snapped out of it first.

"That was AMAZING!" He said at last. I rolled my eyes at his childish sentence and tone. "She's SO the singer for the band!" He added after a thought. That got my attention.

"What?" Me and some other person yelled. Mine was surprised. The other girls voice was a little bit of disbelief and hatred. I looked at the girl. She was in my Gym class. Her bright red hair was unforgettable. Her name was Lissa.

"Your giving that THING the spot!" Lissa yelled in frustration. Tommy looked annoyed and nodded.

"She was the best out of anyone in here and I think she deserves it. Now stop your whining and sit down." Tommy said with steel in his voice. Wow…this guy just earned my respect.

"Fine." Lissa grumbled and she sat down next to her friend that also had red hair…brigid…that's her name. She was also in my Gym class. Great…I had two red heads in my classes that I don't need. Terrific.

"So Max do you think you're up for it?" Tommy said turning his full attention on me. I shrugged. I was okay with it really, I just hope there's not a lot of people I have to learn. "Good, so now the band will tell you all about it." With that four heads turned to me. I was shocked. It was Nudge, Fang, and Iggy that were of the four. Wow…why does this feel like it was made? The other head was someone that I didn't know. It was a girl with long brown hair to a little past her shoulder blades. She also had hazel eyes and white skin. I also remember her. She was in Gym too. She got up from her spot next to a few other girls and walked towards us.

"I'm J.J. You sang very awesome, Max. You deserve the spot better then Lissa." The girl named J.J. said happily.

"Thanks." I said simply. "I'm pretty sure you sing okay too." J.J. laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm horrible. I can just play the piano and the drums. That's it. I sing so dull it's boring. Well enough about me." J.J said trying to back to the reason she was over here. "Let's talk about the band. You need a nickname…"

* * *

(Chapter 8)

"Hey Falcon." Fang teased. Yep, that's right. My band nickname is Falcon. We made it up and it felt weird to Ella and me. That was apart of me and now I'm being called that. Ella knew this. That's why she felt weird about it. But it also felt good. Like I was SUPPOSE to be called that. I don't know which one I'm going for. Weird or whatever. Right now the weirdness of it is winning. It turns out that Iggy is Sparrow, and Nudge is Phoenix. Fang is…

"Yeah, yeah, Hawk." I teased back trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach. Fang made a tiny Fang smile and rolled his black eyes. We were now sitting in the living room at my house watching TV. I got up and Ella and Nudge soon followed.

I stopped halfway to the kitchen so I could see the doorway and raised an eyebrow at them.

"We were just thinking that we need to go sho-" Nudge started happily, but I felt the sudden urge to get everyone out of this room and upstairs. Instinctively I gave Ella the look and she looked scared.

"Everyone upstairs. NOW." I said with my no nonsense tone. Iggy and Fang were coming over to see what's wrong but before they could reach me I gave them my death glare and they shrunk back to where they came form. "Get upstairs NOW. All of you." I said with my voice deadly. They looked concern but they did what I did. Iggy and Nudge were first to get out of my sight then Fang after he sent me a weary gaze. I looked at Ella with a sad smile. She made a small one back.

"Be safe Max. I don't want anything happening to you." Ella said before she ran upstairs. I sighed and went to the door. But before I could open the door it burst opened.

I looked at the person or thing that just came bursting through the door. It was the Erasers except there were only three. I sneered at them in disgust.

"Seriously? It's only been, like, five days and you're already after me? What's up with that?" I said with disgust and hatred. "I only been here for what seems like three weeks and you already found me? Dang, you work fast. Okay, lets get back to business. Why are you here? What do you want? And what the hell is wrong with you?" I said conversationally as I walked calmly to the kitchen and got out a drink like this was just another conversation with my mom.

My blood ran cold…she's at work now but she'll be coming home any second now. With these strange people here she'll want to know what's going on and then they'll kill her without a second thought. I shuddered inwardly at the thought of them tearing up her and my family. That would be horrifying. They all looked around and sat on the stools since there were only three of them. They thought this was an actual conversation. They were in their half wolf forms so I didn't know who they were. Usually they were all hot male models when they're in human form. I haven't met anyone who doesn't have the looks that the school gives the erasers.

"So the School sent you, huh?" I said pouring some of the Sunny-D in a cup. I even got the three of them drinks since I'm so nice. "Want some Sunny-D before I kick your butts? You need the Vitamin D."

One of them laughed. "It's Vitamin C." He pointed to the label on the carton…it did say Vitamin C. Dang it.

"The sun always mixes me up." I muttered. They chuckled a tiny bit. "Well you still need the Vitamin whatever before I kick your stupid Eraser butts." I said louder. Their faces showed shock.

"You think we're Erasers?" Another asked. I looked at him like that was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah…you're a wolf and appeared at my doorstep. What do you THINK I'm talking about?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"I don't know but we're not Erasers. We were screw-ups. We were suppose to be the most advance Erasers but we came out with different stuff." One said and with that they all changed back into humans. They were half-naked in only shorts or Jeans. I was surprised. Usually when an Eraser changes it doesn't have clothes on afterwards. I shuddered inwardly. That was an unpleasant thought.

So these guys ARE different.

That still doesn't mean I trust them.

They were also not the hot male model type, but they weren't ugly either. They were just a little cuter or handsome then Fang but nothing more…wow…did I just compare them to Fang?

"See? We're different. We don't go around killing any bird-kid we see. Sure we got advance smell, that's how we found you, but that's about it. We can change all the way into a wolf and have advance smell. That's it." One with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He was the only one of the group that had jeans on. "I'm Kyle, by the way." He added. I nodded warily at him. I looked at the others and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Ari." One with brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"And I'm Max." The last one said that had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes…just like me…he also took my name too…I'll make him pay for that…

I looked at him and cocked my head. He looked a lot like me in a way. He was starring back at me in that look of wonder on his and mine faces. The others were looking at us incredibly. We seem like brother and sister. Except this brother had the genes of a wolf in him and I'm not sure I like that.

"Where did you come from?" I asked all of them tearing away my gaze at Max. They all straighten with dignity and had proud grins on their faces.

"We came form the School. We escaped a few weeks ago and went into search for the Maximum Ride the white coats talk all about. They would show us your picture and then make us hate you. We were failed experiments so we don't have the hate stuff in us. We're more of a negotiating group. But if nothing can be negotiated then we kick your butt, but we don't kill you. We could never kill anyone." Kyle explained. He talks a lot. He'll get along well with Nudge. If he proves his loyalty that is.

"Max?" A familiar voice asked. I looked to the stairs and there I saw everyone there starring open mouthed at us. I then realized that Fang was the one who said my name. I went around the corner and stopped at the other Max's side. And let me tell you know that they all had eight packs. So that wasn't very good for the situation I was in. How would YOU react when you find your friend in a room with three hot guys with their shirts off and with an eight-pack? Be a little weird right?

"Yeah?" The boy Max and I said at the same time. Our voices intertwined together making a sound that sounded so weird but in a good way. We looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow. Then we got an irritated expression our faces because we were both doing the same things. "Stop that!" We shouted at each other. We looked shocked but we recovered quickly with an emotionless mask. "Me?" We said at the same time. "You're the one who's copying me!" We said again at the same time. This time we both had enough. We raised our hands and aimed for a punch. We both blocked it the same way. This is getting so annoying.

"Stop!" A new voice said. We stopped and stood up straighter and held our heads up high with what looked like dignity. We then both looked at the person who said to stop. It was Ella, as usual. She looked at all of us, Max and me looking the same and saying the same stuff at the same time without meaning to, Kyle and Ari standing to the side getting away from us. Her gaze lingered a little longer on Ari, but I wasn't going to comment on it.

"What?" Max and me asked. I rolled my eyes along with him. This whole thing of us doing the same thing was getting very annoying.

Ella's gaze went to me. "What's going on?" She asked simply.

"Yeah what IS going on?" Iggy asked rather annoyed. Fang and Nudge had weary looks on their faces. Max and I shared a glance. I then looked at Ella with a question on my faces. She gave a nod and I sighed. I looked at them all.

"Okay. I think it's time for you guys to know…"

(A/N: I hope you like that long chapter. Those were meant to be three chapters but since in didn't update in awhile thanks to school I think it's safe to let you have all of them. I'm going to tell you the truth though. I'm not going to do this very often. Maybe once every three weeks or something. I'm just saying that if it takes me more then ten days then it's either three chapters or more or it's just this insanely long chapter I thought of. I also should let you know that this was a little less then 8,200 words just like I said I would. Don't blame me for taking FOREVER and for the fact or thoughts that this may seem like I did this all out of the blue, but trust me all this is tied into one thing and that's for later. As you may have guess I'm not very big on defining stuff and that's going to cost me, and that I'm more of an action and conflict person or I want to be that is. Please no nasty or mean reviews, I can tell you that, THAT is not what I need at the moment. This is a first time thing so later on it'll get shorter and shorter and better and better. Fly on Followers! Ha-ha, just a joke peoples.)


	7. Ever Seen Wings? No? Let Me Show You

Fang's POV:

Max was looking extremely uncomfortable with everyone starring at her. The new people were in the living room watching God knows what. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and I are in her room starring intently at Max, except Ella who was standing beside Max. She had a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything's going to be all right. I'm guessing Ella already knew the secret Max was keeping and that didn't really surprise me.

"What is it that we need to know Max?" I asked, my voice dripping in venom. "Why were those guys there?"

"I don't know Fang." Max sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know why those guys were here. As for the stuff you need to know…" She trailed off and looked at Ella who nodded. Ella took back her hand and stepped back. Max looked us all in the eye before whispering, "I have wings." She looked sad and regretful.

We looked at her wondering what she was talking about. She must be joking. No one could have wings. It's impossible for one to have them so why is she acting like she does? Why is she telling us lies?

"Be real, Max. You can't have wings. It's impossible for you too." Nudge said waving her hand away like it was nothing. I think she was just hoping that it was all a joke.

"I am being real, Nudge. I really do have wings." Max said in a louder and more confident voice. I think that was just because she doesn't like to be told she's wrong.

"Yeah right, Max." Iggy said crossing his arms over his chest. (A/N: By the way Iggy has his eyesight so he can see. Just to let you know.) "That can't be true because nobody could have wings. It's just impossible." He said continuing.

"Really?" Max asked in an annoyed tone. Ella stepped away from Max but I couldn't interpret if it was out of fear, or she just wanted to get away because her face was expressionless. Max took off her wind-breaker and tossed it to Ella who caught it with ease. "Then why do I have these?" Max asked in an almost pained voice. I felt something drop in my stomach but I don't know what it was. Before I could ask what the heck was going on Max rolled her shoulders and two beautiful brown and tan with white speckled wings came out of her back.

It was so unreal. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend just sprouted her wings in front of you? How would that work out for you?

For me…

Let's just sat I'm going through it fairly well.

"What the hell?" I yelled sitting up and moving to the back of the room.

Okay…maybe not…

"I have wings." Max said slowly like she was talking to a child. "Can't you see them?"

I had a mind to roll my eyes at her but didn't.

"I see them. How the heck could that happen?" I said with my voice made of steel. I looked into her eyes and they showed hurt, but also the realization of "I knew it." I wonder why on both of them.

Before she could answer there was a crash and a girlish scream. I couldn't make out who it was but Max apparently did.

"Mom." She said in a breath and ran inhumanly fast to the door. In a second she was gone from my vision.

I knew she was hiding something, I just didn't know it was this big.

What's going to happen now?

Max's POV:

I ran out of the room and down the stairs in a heartbeat. I saw in a second that Kyle, Ari, and Max were all standing perfectly still in front of Ms. Martinez, or better known as my mom. She was clutching her heart and leaning against the counter to the kitchen traumatized. She had no idea that three shirtless teenaged boys would be in her house with a teenaged daughter.

I didn't either and look where that let me.

Mom looked up seeing me and her confused expression turned to angry in an instant.

"Maximum Ride! How dare you bring home three boys! And they're shirtless! Is this all a joke to you?" She yelled at me standing up straight.

"No I don't think it's a joke. And I didn't bring them home. How could you even think that? And they came here by themselves. I also have nothing to do with why they're shirtless." I said pulling in my wings a bit so she doesn't see them. She doesn't need to know the dangers of my past…yet.

"I don't care! Go to your room!" She shouted giving me an icy glare. Images flashed through my mind.

Images of the people who hurt me when I did nothing wrong.

_FLASHBACK TIME!_

_"You worthless piece of shit! How dare you back talk me!" A man with brown hair and black, dead-looking eyes. He raised the knife and sliced at my arm._

_"Run while you can but you can hide no matter what!" taunted a woman with black hair and green eyes. "Even you can't handle a bullet!" She cackled and raised the shotgun she held in her hands. I ran faster through the streets trying to get away from the gun, but it was too late…she already pulled the trigger._

_The smoke came into my mouth and I started coughing, I struggled against the ropes that tied me to the pole, but the ropes were too tight. I looked around frantically trying very hard not to cough. Then I saw the little piece of glass on the floor near me. I reach for it with my foot…but the building started to collapse._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Max?" A voice asked me. I shook my head clearing it from the horrible images that flashed through me. I looked up to see everyone there with worried faces. Ella had the saddest one of them all. She knew what I was remembering. I made a weak smile at her and looked at my surroundings.

I was standing where I was and the others were all in the living room with the TV off. Kyle was sitting next to Nudge that was having a very hard time trying not to glance at him. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. Ari was sitting next to Ella on the love seat. They didn't look that much interested in each other, except for Ella's blushes and Ari's smiles. Whenever Ella and him would make eye contact he would grin and show his teeth and Ella's face would go red and she would immediately look away. I felt sorry for Ari when he looked a little hurt that she did that. I'll talk to both the Ari and Ella couple and the couple of Nudge and Kyle. The other Max was sitting alone in the chair starring at me. Wherever I move his eyes would follow. It was kind of creepy…and, yet I felt safe somehow…this was so freaking me out. Fang was glaring at Max for some reason, but Max couldn't care less, he would still stare at me. Mom was trying to calm herself down by breathing deeply.

I'll just say that it's not working.

I walked over to the other Max and sat down next to him. I don't know why, but I just did. Once I sat down Max looked straight in my eyes and grinned a toothy grin. I smiled uncertainly at him not knowing what to think of his happy grin. I looked away from him and sighed when I saw all the others starring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. They shook their heads trying to clear their thoughts.

"Start from the beginning, Max. The very beginning." Fang said venomously. I shot him a confused look but he just glared at me. I nodded and stood up. I looked at the curtains making sure that they were closed and that no one could see. They were so I returned my attention to the others. Slowly I let out my wings. The younger kids and my mom's eyes went huge and wide-rimmed.

"Oh my god." They said at the same time in a whisper. I smiled at them.

"How do you like them? Jeb took a long time making them." I wrapped the wings around myself. "He also took a very long time planting the DNA inside me. Along with all those horrible people he sent me to, to learn self-defense stuff."

Mom's eyes filled up with unknowing tears as she starred at me. I felt weird and decided it was just the windbreaker I was wearing. It WAS hot.

I folded my wings back in and took off the jacket and threw it to the ground where I was sitting. I heard everyone suck in a breath. I was wearing a white tank top so now my arms were uncovered showing all my scars that I have. I smiled grimly.

"Those people thought they were causing me pain." I said coldly. "They thought it would teach me a lesson." I scoffed angrily. "But it didn't. None of it did. It just taught me that humans here are cruel and untrustworthy."

"But you trust us don't you?" Nudge asked sadly. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I don't trust you. I will never trust anyone." I said firmly.

"Then why are you showing us your wings?" Iggy asked. I looked at him getting annoyed at all these questions.

"I would have never showed you them if those three-" I said pointing at the three good erasers. "-Hadn't shown up. I'm telling you know so that I won't have to lie and possibly get grounded when I leave for-" I cut myself off from finishing my sentence. Everyone shot me confused glances so I quickly recovered. "I also don't want to explain to you why I would leave you and go someplace else when the other erasers- the bad ones- get here. How would you react when you see your step-sister or step-daughter or whatever being attacked by wolf-men?" I said easily trying to ignore their looks.

"Can you just get on with the story?" Fang asked meanly. 'What's wrong with him?' I thought, shooting him an irritated glance but nodded.

"Well…" I said going back on topic. "It all started before I was even born…"

So I told them. I told them everything. About the school and what they did… about the erasers… about Jeb… about everything.

Let's just say that, after seeing my wings, the information was a lot easier to take in.

[A/N: Okay I think it's plain to see that I have writer's block but my sister says that it isn't completely awful so I'm okay with updating this because I thought you all would have wanted the new chapter by now. Sorry for how small it is. I couldn't update for… 6 days was it? Because of school, every sane kid's Hell on Earth. All my teachers must hate me or just enjoy giving me like 2 pages of homework per class :P Did you know that the average highschool student will have 1 to 3 hours of homework _every_ day? Yeah… can't wait till highschool. (Please note my sarcasm.) Anyway I updated today, Friday September 3, 2010 and I am planning on squeezing in another update since it's a three day weekend, but unless it's a holiday or longer weekend I don't plan for more than one update a week unless I'm extremely, _extremely_ inspired and have no homework and I don't see that happening, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed with this but education always comes first even if I hate it.]


	8. This Is So Hell

Max's POV:

Everyone stayed silent for a while thinking things over. So far Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and my mom were all crying. Angel and Gazzy were cuddled together comforting one another. Nudge was burying her head in her hands sobbing. Kyle was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't let him. I think it's because she thinks he's a stranger and the fact that he's a good Eraser. She must not trust him. Mom was also sobbing in her hands but Iggy was comforting her.

Iggy was trying to be the 'big brother' that he is, keeping a straight face. Fang was just emotionless starring into space. The three amigos, A.K.A Kyle, Ari, and Max, were just sitting there looking sad and angered. They were probably angry with The School for doing those horrible things to them and to me, but mostly to them. And sad for the fact that this has to happen.

"You have a messed up life." Fang said not trying to hide it. I snapped my head to him with a medium glare.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I thought I was living a normal life, with no wolf people chasing and trying to kill me. I thought I was living a perfect life like all of yours. Where did I go wrong?"

Fang looked at me with a harden glare. "By coming here that's what." He said bitterly. Everyone looked at us with worried eyes, especially Ella's. She knew what I could do to him within a second. I stood up from my spot on the ground slowly and gracefully as I glared at him with a slightly harder look.

"What?" I asked slowly trying to restrain the icy substance in my voice. It didn't work out too well. Fang stood up straighter and looked at me.

"You heard me. You went wrong by coming here. What made you think that the Erasers or whatever comes here?" He said icily. "If what you say is true about them then they would have no problem in killing us all. You're going to be the death of us all." He said a lot in those sentences and those were the cruelest words that have come out of his mouth.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. "What?" I asked shocked. "You think I'm responsible for this?" He nodded with his lips in a firm line. My glare just went to almost the most deathly I had. Everyone gasped and looked away. All except Fang. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch but he didn't back down. "You think this is my fault?" I didn't wait for him to reply. "If it's any-ones fault here it's hers!" I said outraged and pointed a finger to Ms. Martinez. Her face became the guiltiest ands saddest expression I've ever seen. I would have soften and told her I'm sorry but I was too mad to do that. "SHE'S the one who dated that bastard Jeb! SHE'S the one who gave birth to me! SHE'S the one who started this whole freaking cycle! And SHE'S the one who 'adopted' me in the first place! SO STOP BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Iggy with a sour look on his face came up to me and punched me in the nose. Me and someone else gasped in surprised. I looked to the sound and saw Max holding his nose just like me.

"What just happened?" Nudge asked warily. That's what I was thinking. I moved my hands from my nose and everyone watched as it healed itself and got back to normal, except with the blood of course.

"Well?" I asked impatiently at Max. He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "What the heck happened?" I said clearing it up a bit for him. I tried to ignore the fact that Iggy was the one who hit me. I glanced over at him and it looked to me that he just now figured out that he punched me. Looks like he wasn't thinking and was too angry. I would be too if someone just practically insulted my mother. Heck, she IS my mother. I looked back a Max and saw that he was still thinking.

"I don't know." He said honestly after a while. "It's just when Iggy punched you I felt like someone punched me too." He explained standing up and moving beside me. I had a confused look on my face.

"So what would happen if I do this?" Fang asked and in a second he moved to be in front of Max and punched him square across the face. Before i could ask what his problem was, pain shot threw me and memories of my past foster homes came to me. Me and Max stepped half a step back together and images flashed through my mind. I don't know if Max was seeing this too, all I could think about was the pain both on my face and in my head.

"Why the hell did you do that!" An angry voice yelled off in the distance. I heard the tiniest shuffling before a familiar sense of darkness surrounded me with its silent presence.

* * *

I woke up to see a white light I shut my eyes quickly and groaned in displeasure. Where the hell am I? Against my will I opened my eyes again and tried to refocus my eyes. It only took a few seconds but it was long enough to annoy me. I looked around and saw that I was in my room on my bed.

"Looks like you're up." A voice said next to me. I didn't jump and just casually turned my head to the sound. It was Fang. He was sitting on a my desk chair, obviously from my desk, next to the bed. I looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and cautiously. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't know?" He asked slightly amused. I still had a confused look on so he just continued. "Well I punched Max wondering if you would feel the same thing, you did, but what was weird was that you guys went to the floor unconscious and I have no idea why." He said. I starred at him like he was a different person. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. "It's just that you talk way more when you want to or when you're explaining something." I said nonchalantly and I pulled away the stupid covers over me and I got out of bed. I felt a little dizzy but that didn't stop me from still heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fang asked me. I turned around to look at him.

"I think I'm about to walk out this door and to the kitchen to eat. Being a bird-kid and all, I need my food." I said happily and before he could respond I opened and closed the door after me in less then two seconds. That's right. Two seconds. I think that was a new record for me.

As I walked down the stairs I heard the familiar voices of everyone.

"So what do you say?" I heard my mom ask. There was a pause and I heard a new and lower tone of voice reply.

"Sure."

I was within eyesight of them and saw my Mom sitting on the couch looking at Max, Kyle, and Ari expectantly. Angel and Gazzy were playing with cars and dolls in front of the TV. Nudge was looking worried along with Ella on the love seat. Iggy was seated next to my mom looking disinterested and a little mad. Probably from the fact that i insulted his mom, but you never know for sure.

"What do you say to what?" I asked. They looked at me and gasped, shocked that I was there. I'm not surprised, they were too interested in their conversation that they didn't notice me. Mom looked at me worriedly and a little bit hurt. At first I didn't know why but then I remembered what I said to her. I felt guilty and I gave her a truly sorry look. I think she got the message but she still felt guilty from what I see.

_'I hope she knows that we're staying here for a while.' _I heard Max say. I snapped my head to him.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth. They all looked at me confused.

"What?" Iggy asked confused.

"Don't 'What?' me. You know exactly what. Who was suppose to tell me that Kyle, Ari, and Max would be staying for a while?" I asked angrily. I saw Max stiffen, and shot him an angry glare which he ignored.

"How did you find out? We didn't tell you." Nudge asked worriedly. I looked at her annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I heard Max say it, clearly, out loud." I said shooting him a pointed look.

"No he didn't Max." Ari said soothingly. In the tiniest corner of my eye I say Ella straighten and look away. I mentally sighed. She SO liked him. There was no denying it. "I was sitting right here and I didn't hear him." And sure enough he WAS sitting next to Max.

I rubbed my head feeling another headache coming on.

"Yes he did. I heard him." I said getting annoyed. I walked toward the kitchen and sat down on the stool next to the island.

"Max." I heard Max say. **(A/N: Okay I'm not sure if you think the same way but when I write this it feels weird, so if anyone has options on what to nickname the boy Max I would gladly take it.)** I looked at him with an irritated expression. "I didn't say it." I opened my mouth to complain but he beat me to it. "I thought it, Max. I THOUGHT it." He said.

I looked at him for a whole three seconds in shock, digesting what he just said, before a grin broke out on my face. I jumped up and punched the air. "Yes!" I shouted excited. I did a semi-happy dance around the kitchen. It lasted for three seconds before I stayed put and tried to control the massive grin on my face. The looks on all of their faces made me want to burst out laughing, but I controlled that too. "What?" I asked sitting down on the school again. "Never seen a person smile before?"

"No. I just don't think we ever seen YOUR smile before." Iggy replied calmly after two seconds of silence. He didn't seem mad an more and i still wondered why. I rolled my eyes. I bet he's just trying to burst my bubble.

"But why did you smile?" Nudge asked. "I mean it's not bad that you smiled. You actually have a very nice smile, it lights up your face, but what I mean is that he just said that he thought it and then you do a happy dance with a smile and the-" She was cut off by Ella putting a hand over her mouth.

"She did a happy dance because she thinks she developed a new skill of mind reading." Ella explained easily, like it was no big deal, but in her eyes I see that she was trying not to freak out.

"I know!" I said happily. "It would be so cool. I get to know all of your secrets." With that Ella and Nudge looked away from Ari, Kyle, and me all at once. I smiled knowingly at them along with mom. She must know too.

"What's going on?" I heard a new voice ask. I looked to the stairs to see Fang standing there confused. I first wondered why it took him a while to get down here, but thought bette of it.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that I might be able to read your every thought in the next 24 hours." I said casually and went to the fridge to get a drink of Sunny D. Fang had an expressionless face but in his eyes I saw complete horror. I inwardly laughed and I saw Max look at me with a grin that I think I also had when I found out what I could do.

"Hey, Max guess what?" Max taunted.

"What is it? You're ruining my parade over here." I said sweetly. He just smiled more.

"It's just the fact that I can hear your thoughts as well. I think it's just the two of us that can read each others minds." He said. And with that I coughed up my Sunny D and starred at him.

"What?" I croaked out trying to swallow the lump of Sunny D in my throat.

"I said that I think only the two of-" He said but I cut him off.

"I know what you said. Ugh!" I said putting down my juice. "Now I can't make sure that Ella has a crush on Ari, and that Nudge has a crush on Kyle." The two boys looked at the girls startled and the girls glare angrily at me, but I continued on ignoring them. "This is NOT what I wanted. I wanted to read EVERYONE'S minds not just one person who looks exactly like me. That was not in my day planner. What WAS on it was to talk to Ella and Nudge about keeping their hormones controlled when their around Kyle, and Ari-" The next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground with people punching me. I found out that it was Ella and Nudge trying to hurt me with murderous faces on. Of course it didn't work. It felt like pokes, but I didn't say anything.

"Don't ever speak of it again!" Nudge yelled at me trying and failing to keep the blush of her face.

"We do NOT have crushes on them!" Ella yelled throwing a punch at my arm. She also was blushing and I mentally laughed. It was too hilarious for me. I mean how would you feel when two blushing friends attack you throwing you punches that feel like pokes? It's weird.

They each grabbed one of my wrists and began to pull me towards the stairs. Everyone looked at us trying to hold in their laughs.

"Hey!" I yelled frustrated. I twisted in their grips but they had an iron hold. "This is not a way to treat a friend!" Everyone lost it and started laughing.

"We won't treat you like one until you treat US like one." Nudge said calmly still pulling me to the stairs. I stopped struggling and let them drag me.

"So...what are you going to do to me?" I asked. They looked back at me and smiled devilishly.

"You'll see." They said at the same time and by this time I was at the bottom of the stairs. You know what they did? If you think that they let me up and go, then your wrong. They dragged me up the stairs. I don't know about you, but that hurts. Especially when you're on your back with wings getting crushed every time you move up a step.

"Oh, and Max!" Mom called. I was now a little more then halfway up the stairs. "Kyle, Ari, and Max are all going to be attending school tomorrow! I also thought that since your not leaving any time soon I changed your schedule to only half of your classes are with Iggy and/or Fang!" I smiled despite my position.

I finally get to have freedom. I chuckled mischievously in my head. That means I could skip those classes.

"NO YOU CAN'T MAX!" I heard Max shout after I was at the top of the blank damn stairs. I groaned from not only the fact that I just landed on my back but also for the fact that I can't skip.

This is so hell.

**(A/N: So how did I do? I'll try and update faster and give you better chapters because this chapter is just boring to me. But trust me once everything gets "settled" it will be much better and WAY more exciting. ****READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!)**


	9. Trespasser

Max's POV:

Guess what my horrible sister and best friend did to me. I'll give you a few hints.

1. It has to do with something I hate.

2. It made my feet hurt.

3. I was exhausted when I was done with it.

Did you figure it out yet? If you didn't I'm still going to tell you because I hate waiting. They made me put on make up, heels, and a dress. And then you know what they did? They took me to the mall. THE MALL. It was absolutely hell on earth. I thought the school was hell but this place was worse in a sense. The school was horrible when your thinking about tests and countless hours of running and being put through torture, but the Mall is worse because image that everywhere you go everyone's watching you and never taking their eyes off you? How would you feel about that? It feels uncomfortable and it makes me feel like there's something wrong with me. And I'm not talking about the wings. Oh, and by the wings I made sure that the girls gave me a dress that covers them up so I don't have to worry about people seeing them. They had no dresses that cover it so I thought I would be on a clean slate and be able to get out of it. But, boy, was I wrong. They made me wear a sweater that matches the dress and it covered them up pretty well.

I'll stop talking about that subject because it's bothering me even though I already done it. I shivered at the thought of those teenagers undressing me with their eyes. Can you say perverted? I can.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked me. I looked at him. We were on our drive to school. Yeah… school…the worst place besides the mall. At least in here I can sleep unlike the mall where you have the fear that someone's going to kidnap you and rape you.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied while looking out the window again. Today everyone I know besides my mom was going to school. Ari, Kyle, Max (By the way wince we were kind of getting mixed up with the names e called him Matt and me Max.), Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Ella. Angel and Gazzy were going to school too but they were being dropped of by mom since they didn't go to school like we did.

I was wearing a simple black jeans and red shirt with vines on the bottom. With a black windbreaker of course. I was lucky enough to take a midnight fly so my wings didn't feel like they were about to explode from my back. Fang was driving and I was in the passenger seat up front except I wasn't alone. Since this car is only meant for five people and there are eight of us we had to make a squeeze. So I was sitting on the lap of Matt (The other boy that looks like me, Max in case you forgot). Since the seat belt didn't cover him and me Matt put the seatbelt around him and wrapped his arms around me like a seat belt. I saw Fang give him a glare at that but I didn't think much of that. Iggy was behind me. Kyle was next to him with Nudge on his lap. She blushed so many colors of red that I'm surprised that we were able to see it because of her skin being mocha and all. I laughed at her and she blushed more. Ari was next to them with Ella on his lap. I'm pretty sure that he already knew that she liked him because she didn't blush nearly as hard as Nudge. She nodded with a noticeable blush and sat down on Ari. She even wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. I was shocked and so was Ari. But he still wrapped his arms around her and put his head in her hair. I'm starting to think that they'll be a couple in a few short days or even hours at the rate that they're going.

I just hope that he doesn't break her heart.

But for some reason I can't shake the feeling that that is what he's going to do. I try and remove it out of my mind and think of something different but it doesn't work. Why am I even thinking in the first place? I should just be starring out the window and think of nothing.

I felt Matt's arms around me tightened. I turned my head to the right and looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure your okay?" He whispered to me. I sighed and nodded. The next thing I know the car stops and everyone starts getting out of the car. I opened the door and grabbed my backpack that was at my feet. I slung it over my shoulder and I walked to the school of hell without a glance or word said. I don't know why I'm doing the things I'm doing now I'm just not in the mood to be around people. I just want to stare off into space and here I can't stare off into space without getting in trouble or your gaze landing on another person.

I could feel the gazes of the others on my back but I didn't bother to look back at them or to reassure that everything's fine and that I'm just thinking because I don't KNOW that that's true. I don't know that everything's going to be just fine. That's the tings. I just don't know. And I never will because no matter what's going on there's nothing that's going right in the world. We could be fine at the moment but then the schools erasers and flyboys would come out and kill us all. That's the sad thing about my life.

You're NEVER safe.

"MAX!" I heard Ella yell my name but I continued to walk away without another word. I didn't register that Ella's voice was near me. I was too busy thinking how much my life sucks. I felt someone tug on my arm and I spun around to see Ella standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. "Max?" She whispered scarred.

"Don't worry, El, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." I said laughing a bit. I laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I just need some time alone to think things through. That's all." With that I turned again away from her. I left her standing there looking after me with the slightest bit of sadness. I cannot find a way to describe it but I felt something inside. It made me feel guilty and weird. I wish it would go away. I didn't need it. What would you do if you felt it?

I walked to homeroom when I forgot where it was. I smacked myself on the forehead with my palm. Before I could get any further I turned around and saw that Ella was still looking at me with a hurt expression but now a slightly confused one and was still standing where I left her. I saw that the others were still by the car looking at us curiously and worriedly. They couldn't hear us because we were out of ear shot.

"Hey, Ella?" I asked. I stood up straighter and rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow. "I kind of…forgot what my first period is…so…can you help me?" I asked sheepishly. She threw back her head and laughed at me. She smiled at me and the feeling I felt inside went away and it made me smile back at her. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the school building that was a few feet away. We left the confused group-Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Kyle, Ari, and Matt-who were STILL standing by the car. When would they ever move?

"Your first period is Language Arts Advance. I would think that you would have known this but I don't expect much from you anymore." Ella said amused. I don't know why but that feeling came back and I really want it to go away. It's messing up my mood. I try and make it go away but I was getting nowhere. Ugh…I hate this.

"Yeah, Yeah. You just keep saying that." I said sarcastically. Can't someone just help me? You know, take me away from this total nightmare? Ella looked back at me and the feeling in my stomach went away. That guilty feeling went away and I smiled back at her. The feeling keeps going on and off. It's so annoying. And confusing too. I mean why would I even have it in the first place.

Ella walked me to my class and she waved goodbye and she then walked away to what I guess what was her class. I smiled sadly as I felt a familiar feeling of being alone. That's what it was. It was the feeling of being alone, even when your not alone…ugh, that doesn't sound right. I can't explain it so I'm not going too so whatever. What was up with me and feeling things lately? I'm so confused. I walked to my seat, which I was so glad that I remembered THAT at least. I set my bag on the desk and took out a notebook and pencil. I didn't bother going to my locker because I didn't need to. I began absently doodling on the notebook. My mind went to the feeling and the fact that I felt all-alone. It was so weird. Once I think of the other I think of that instead. It's so weird… and just plain annoying. I'm pretty sure I hate this after trying to find out why I was feeling like this but I find nothing. A few seconds later Nudge and Fang walk in. The take one look around the empty classroom and when they see me they walk over and stare at me weirdly. They made me feel like a freak. Well…more of a freak then I already am.

"Okay, Max, what's up?" Nudge said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and an innocent look on my face.

"Whatever do you mean Nudge?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes innocently. Fang stiffened and Nudge smirked at him. I didn't get what was going on so I now had a real confused look on my face.

"Is Maxy here giving you any trouble Fangy?" A high-pitched voice said. My enhanced hearing made it sound like it squeaked. Sometimes like this I wish I didn't have advanced hearing. I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned as I realized that Brigid is in my class. Or shall I say my living hell for the young?

"First off. My name's MAX. Not Maxy, MAX. I don't hear a 'y' at the end. Do you?" I asked Nudge. She stifled a giggled and shook her head no. "Yeah me neither. So how is it that you're the only one that seems to hear a 'y' at the end? Are you dyslexic or something?" I asked her. Her face turned red and it almost looked like her hair. "Hey look! Her face matches her hair!" I said with fake excitement and pointed at her face, which turned even redder as Nudge burst out laughing. Fang stayed emotionless but in his eyes I saw amusement.

Brigid opened her mouth to say something and then that's when I realized she was wearing red lipstick. Well what do you know?

"Hey she's even wearing red lipstick, now if she just wore a red outfit she would look exactly like a round tomato." I said over riding what she was about to say. Nudge laughed even harder and Fang stifled a laugh by my surprise. Some students began to come in and saw that Nudge was trying very hard not to roll on the floor clutching her stomach from laughing so hard and with fang with an amused face, Brigid's enraged one, and my smug look, and they smiled. They sat down in their seats but still looked at us.

Brigid glanced at the students but without moving her head. I laughed. "What is it, Brigid? You see something that interests you? Like that garbage can that suits your personality perfectly? Or how about that piece of-" I couldn't say anything else because I felt my head go to the side and a stinging feeling on my face interrupt me. I looked back at Brigid and saw her with a very satisfied smirk on her face. Her face had gone down to what would seem like a little more then a blush but we both knew it was from anger.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked shocked. Everything in the room seemed to freeze altogether. Nudge stopped laughing and looked cautiously between Brigid and I. Fang just stayed in his seat and he even moved back in it and put his hands behind his head and twined them together as he watched us fight. He stayed emotionless but in his eyes I saw amusement. Again I'll ask, what the heck is up with him?

"Yes I did. What are you going to do about that?" Brigid asked smugly. I chuckled at her. Her eyes widened a bit and held fear.

"I'll tell you what I'll do." I said happily. "A matter a fact I'll SHOW you what I'll do." I smiled devilishly at her and snapped my hand back and punched her with enough force to break her nose. There was a crack and Brigid cried out in agony. She dropped to the floor holding her nose. Fang snapped out of whatever he was in and went to pick up Brigid but not before throwing me a death glare.

What?

Fang helped Brigid up slowly and she leaned into him like it was the last thing she would do. I raised my hand again before a voice stopped me.

"Max Ride!" An older voice yelled. I looked to the sound and lowered my hand. It was my Language Arts teacher.

Dang it…

"To the principles office. NOW." She said firmly and hard pointing out the door with a hand on her hip. I thought they only do that in shows…guess not. I grumbled, "Better then here any way." I grabbed my stuff, stuffed them in my bag, and walked out the door, without a glance or another word. I walked calmly to the Principles office. I looked at the clock that hanged from the ceiling. It said it was 8: 39. So everyone was in his or her classes except me. Great. Just then I heard a voice come on.

"For all students and teachers. There is a trespasser on campus. All students must remain in their class and teachers too. Don't be alarmed. He's just passing through." There was scuffling on the speaker and I heard a faint, "what?" My blood ran cold as I thought about the possibilities. What if it was one of the school's goons? What if they're here for me? What then?

"Make sure that all your students are present and are counted for. That's it for now. I repeat. DO NOT GO INTO THE HALLWAYS. And lock your doors." With that he went off and I laughed quietly and shook my head. How's that for freaking people out. I heard several doors click from locking it and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really scarred. As long as everyone is safe it's all-good. It feels though that this is so cliché if you know what I mean. I mean how often is it that you punch a girl and get sent to the principles office and a minute later the school goes into lockdown kind of thing and your trapped in the hallways with a guy that might be from the place that made you live in a dog crate for the first five years of your life? That's weird and feels like it's been set up. Right?

I decided that this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me being me and all. I walked quietly to a random class that I heard the lock come from. I pretended that I was the intruder and I grabbed the handle and jiggled it to make it look like I was trying to break in. I heard the girls scream out of fright. I made my voice go deeper and I chuckled darkly. The girls screamed more as I tried to break down the door by kicking it. Not too hard to break it out of it's lock but hard enough to make it go back a centimeter and that made both the girls and the boys to scream terrified. I swear the teacher squeaked. I looked up at the door sign to figure out which class this is. It was Chemistry.

Dang it…this was Ella's first period class…

I'll hear of this later.

I made my voice go deep again and I shouted, "Wait 'Till I get in there! I'll blow your guts out!" The screams intensified and I chuckled again darkly. I then gave the door one more good kick and then I bolted from the scene. But to make it look like I was the victim I opened up my backpack and while I was running I dropped the bag and everything scatter and it really looked like I dropped it. I laughed and turned around a corner. I went to another classroom. This time it was Algebra 101. This is Iggy's first period class. I laughed quietly to myself and did the same thing I did to Ella's class. I kicked the door a few times and jiggled the lock. I said a few deep words (as in voice) and I swear you could hear Iggy's squeal a mile away. It was so funny. I then bolted from that scene also.

"Okay students, the trespasser is gone and you can unlock your doors at this moment. Thank you for your cooperation." The principles voice said through the intercom. I then froze. Someone might come out and see my bag. I shrugged. It's not like I did anything bad, so I then started to run to the principles office.

After all, my teacher will get suspicious if I don't. She must have notified him because when I turned the corner to go to the office he was standing there with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. His worried face went away a little seeing that I was okay. He then motioned with his head to his door. I sighed and walked to it.

Maybe he won't give me detention…

Yeah, right that's as likely as I don't have wings on my back.

(**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't mean too but school is just a living hell for the young, like I said in the story. I don't get that much homework so that gives me more time but lately I have had a writers block so that's maybe why this doesn't feel like my best work. But every now and then in school I jot down some ideas so sooner the chapters will be going faster and maybe even more long. Okay I'm talking too much now so I'll say bye. READ & REVIEW! )**


	10. He Doesn't Care?

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this makes up for it. I know it won't but it's better then nothing. Don't blame me if it sucks because this is more of a filler and after the next chapter or two we'll get into some more interesting stuff. So try not to blame me for the chapter, even if it is completely my fault- 'cause it is, to a point- I had a little writer's block and now I got some of my writing mojo back but I can't really do anything with this chapter because I can't rush it that much. That wouldn't be nice for you- ruins the effect :P)**

Ella's POV:

I was so freaked out. The trespasser tried to get in my class. It was freaky. He had a deep voice and he tried to kick opened the door. It only went a centimeter but it felt like it went a foot. I was so glad that it didn't break the lock because what would happen then? I couldn't help myself, I screamed. I felt so girly that I screamed because a guy kicked a door but it so scary when it happens to you. The next time he kicked it I heard the boys scream in fright and I knew I wasn't the only one scared crazy and for that I was glad.

A while after I heard the hugest squeal ever and I had no idea who it came from. It sounded like a girl but could have possibly also come from a boy. It was so weird and I had to stifle a chuckle at it. It sounded so funny.

Awhile later the principle came on saying that the trespasser was gone. I was so relived and happy that no one got hurt and that the person didn't have a gun or anything. The teacher began teaching and before I knew it, it was lunch and everyone I knew was at the back table.

That is…

Everyone except Max.

I started panicking, but thought better of it. She was probably just in line for lunch. I already had my lunch so I went over there and sat down next to Ari. He looked at me and grinned and I looked away embarrassed. I don't know if I trust him or not, considering that he's an Eraser, but he seems like a nice guy.

Would Max be mad at me when she finds out I like him? Because with what happened at the house that one time, I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Of course after Nudge and I attacked her I made it pretty obvious… Ugh!

Speaking of Max…

"Hey guys, where's Max?" I asked everyone. I had an idea but I didn't know if I was right. Nudge and Fang went ridged. I was now positive that they knew where she went. It was obvious to the good Erasers and me since we've been doing this thing forever, well I've done it for four years because of Max and I'm glad.

"Nudge? Fang?" I asked in an innocent voice. "Where's Max?" I asked them again. Nudge looked down at her plate, quiet for once. And a little…guilty. I tensed. I gave them both a hard look. I don't like not knowing where my best friend is. "Where. Is. Max." I asked them in a no nonsense tone. Nudge winced, but didn't tell me anything. I looked at Fang who was emotionless and was eating his food like nothing was wrong. Yeah right…

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. He was glancing between Nudge, Fang, and me. Oh, that's right, he didn't have this "training" so he didn't know that Nudge and Fang knew what happened to Max.

"Nudge and Fang know what happened to Max." I said simply and coldly as I gave them both the death glare. That's when Nudge cracked.

"Max got sent to the principles office in the beginning of first period and then a minute later the principle came on saying that the trespasser was on base and all and I was worried about her while Fang just helped Brigid up and clean her nose like nothing was wrong but I knew there was something wrong. I then heard a squeal and-" Iggy blushed and looked down. So HE'S the one who did it. "-I was so scared because I thought that it was Max but then I thought that that couldn't be Max because she never squeals, and then while everyone was panicking, especially Brigid, Fang calmed her down by…" Nudge glanced at Fang with a disgusted look. "By kissing her. She calmed down and then it became this full out make out session. It was disgusting." She said before pushing away the rest of her plate. Everyone on the table looked at Fang with disgusted faces along with betrayal.

"Glad to know that SOMEONE'S having fun while Max is MIA." I said sourly before standing up and walking out of the Cafeteria. That Fang was a bastard. Did he not have a care in the world about Max? Did he not care that she could be dead? I was going to kill him later.

"Hey, Ella, how's it going?" I heard a voice say to me. I jumped up surprised. I looked to the voice and saw Max standing a few feet away from me with an amused face.

"MAX!" I yelled happily and launched myself at her. She was surprised and blinked. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"What's that for?" She asked warily looking around for anything. I don't know what she would be looking for but I still laughed.

"Nothing it's just that Nudge told me how you got sent to the principle's office-we'll talk about that later-" She rolled her eyes but smiled. "And then how the principle came on saying that a trespasser was here and then when I saw the handle to my room and the guy trying to get in I was freaked out so when Nudge said that I feared the you were gone and then Nudge was saying how Fang had no care in the world and was making out with Brigid I lost my control and stormed out here." I said. Her eyes lit when I said how the guy was trying to open my door.

"No care in the world." Max said thoughtfully. She frowned and shook her head in disgust. "What kind of friend doesn't care about the other friend?"

"I know right, especially when a guy's trying to break into your room." I said rolling my eyes. Max tried to not show her smile but failed and just burst out laughing. It took me a second before I found out why she was laughing. "You! You're the one who scared the crap out me and my class!" I yelled and pointing at her. She laughed harder and I couldn't help but smile at my friend's carefree face. I haven't seen that face since for a while. It was nice to see she was opening up to me more than usual.

"Come on, trespasser, let's get back to lunch. I'm still hungry." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the Cafeteria while she was still laughing.

"El…you should…have seen…your…face." She gasped out still laughing as I opened the cafeteria doors.

"Come on." I said pulling her. She was still standing but it was hard for her to move because she was hunched over and gasping for breath with a full out laugh every now and then. I saw our table look up and was shocked to see me pulling Max but was even more was the Max laughing her guts out. I guess my expression was funny because Max looked at me and laughed some more. We were getting glances from other students so I hurried up on trying to get Max to sit down at the table.

"That…was so…hilarious." Max said once she sat down. I rolled my eyes at her and glared at Fang who seemed frozen at staring at Max. Oh…so it was all about the looks…wow…he has some serious issues.

"Yeah, sure it was Max." I said rolling my eyes. Max stopped laughing a bit and looked at me and smiled a full-blown smile. I only seen that smile three times and was shocked to see it now. This smile wasn't like the others. This smile lit up her hazel eyes giving it a light greenish, brownish, goldish color. I don't know how to describe it but it made her the most carefree person you could ever see. The boys all around that were looking at us started coughing on their food and choking. Her smile then vanished. Her eyes trailed over everyone before making a smirk. I laughed and the boys were still in a daze.

"I'm pretty sure that's the only time you guys will see it, so I'm not going to comment on you stupid reactions. It's just a smile for my good friend." Max said. The boys groaned and Max shot them all a death glare.

"Wait…so if that was for a friend then what would you do to a boyfriend?" Matt asked curiously. Max looked at him and her smirk turned bigger. She stood up without another word and started walking away. I laughed as I stood up. I looked at Matt.

"Trust me…the one time she did that the guy fainted." I said and laughed again as the guys, except Fang. "It was gold." I said before turning to Max. She was standing in the middle of the way to the door waiting for me to come.

I smiled at her and she made a small smile back at me. I went over to her and we walked out of the Cafeteria together and laughed. Today was going all right but I still feared that something was going to go wrong.

Max's POV:

I walked around the choir room. I had a tune stuck in my head and I knew it was for the guitar but the problem I didn't know how to play it. I got here before anyone else because…well…I just am, so let's leave it at that.

I finally had enough of it so I went to the electric guitar and began to tune it to my liking and not others'.

I began playing the tune inside my head and I began singing.

"_I cannot find a way to describe it_" I started and began to let the words flow out of my mouth.

"_It's there inside; all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle thins confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_

_I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)_

_Take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)_

_(and off and on)_

_All the pain I though I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away."_

I finished the song and was glad that I finally got that tune out of my head. I have to admit I did okay on the guitar for someone who didn't know how to play. I looked around and saw that the whole class was there staring at me.

"Oh, sorry." I said before putting back the guitar and straightening the mike. "There. It's back to normal." I said before walking over to Ella and sitting next to her and Fang. Fang smiled at me but this time I didn't feel happy. I ignored him, knowing that he's just acting. He doesn't really care.

"Wow, Max." The teacher said after I sat down. "That was terrific. When did you learn to play guitar?" He asked me curiously.

"I didn't learn. I just picked it up and started strumming. Sorry if I sounded bad. I didn't mean to." I replied honest. Everyone starred at me like I was a freak- but I was one so I didn't mind all that much. "What?" I asked annoyed after five seconds of everyone still staring at me.

"Show off." I heard Brigid mutter. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She didn't do anything then because that's when Fang went over there and sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're better then her." He whispered in her ear. He must have forgot that I had enhanced hearing but I didn't let on I knew. She giggled and Ella looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders not interested. Matt then took Fang's place and smiled at me knowingly. I smiled back at him. We looked so much a like it was weird, but also comforting because I know what he's thinking.

"I wonder what's going on in that guy's mind. He shouldn't mess with Max's heart." I heard Matt say. I looked at him shocked. He looked at me curiously.

"What is it Max?" He asked concerned, looking around for trouble.

"What do you mean? You just said you want to know what's going on with Fang's mind and that he shouldn't mess with my heart." I silently whispered enough for only him to hear me. His eyes widened.

"I didn't say that Max. Remember? We can read each other's minds so I was thinking. Sorry." He whispered in the same way. My eyes widened but then I smiled. I forgot but this was easy now. Now in case something happened I could just read his mind and now what's going on, on his end. Max smiled at me.

"_That's a good way to be positive."_ Matt thought at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher who was talking about how it was impossible to play the guitar without any practice and learning ability.

School ended quickly, to my pleasure, after the choir teacher's speech and all. Fang was now Brigid's official boyfriend and didn't have a care in the world for me. At first I was shocked. Not about the Brigid deal but the fact that he just didn't care about me. I guess he's just that kind of guy. Matt was being more friendly to me for my liking. I was enjoying his company and we had a better connection then anyone else here. From not from the fact that we could read each other's minds but also from the fact that since we look almost the same that we know each other's expressions very well.

"Hey, Max, want to see if we could read other people's minds as well as ours?" Matt asked me on our way to the car. I smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, but let's get home first. I don't want to get caught if you know what I mean." I said to him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course I know what you mean. I'm practically you, anyway." He said sarcastically. I laughed a short laugh before I punched his shoulder playfully. He punched me back a little harder. I punched him back a little harder then him and he stumbled a bit to the right since he was on my right and I pushed him to the side. He looked at me with that same "oh, no you didn't" look I sometimes get. My eyes widened and a smile played on my lips as I began running to the car instead of walking. He ran after me with the same smile I had.

"Come back here!" He said playfully. I laughed at him and began to pick up pace. We circled the car before he wrapped his arms around my waist and spinning me around. I felt for some reason that I was complete. Like I found something I've been missing for years.

Happiness. He chuckled and I giggled as he set me down. He gave me a hug and I beamed at him.

"Guys." I heard Ella say. I looked at her. Matt's arm's were still around me so I could just see the position we were in.

"_What to freak her out?" _I thought at Matt. He looked at me.

"_Talk at the same time, all the time?" _He thought back at me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and we then looked at Ella with the same eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Ella, dear." We said at the same time. Her face was a little weird and I tried not to crack up. The others except for Fang who was making out with Brigid a few meters away, were all staring at us in shock.

"It's time to go home." She said slowly and warily.

"Then why are you all standing there? Why aren't you in the car?" We asked again. Her face became a little more weird and we both smiled innocently at her because that's what we could only do since we couldn't laugh.

"Because you were…" Ella shook her head exasperated and started walking to the car.

"Very well then. Get in the car so you can sit on Ari and tell him your undying love for him. May we give you our blessings." We said again at the same time and her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Everyone laughed except for Ari who was still staring in shock, this time at Ella. She started to say something but we cut her off. "You know it's true." We then looked at Ari. "You know you love her too." He looked away from Ella who's turn it was to stare at him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before snapping out of it and getting the others in the car the same way we had when we got here, even though Ella and Ari were in an awkward position. I on the other hand wasn't. I rested my head on Matt's chest and saw in the corner of my eyes Fang stiffened. I didn't pay any attention to him though.

I had enough of his confusion and basically just him.

**Read & Review?**


	11. Trouble

**A/N: Sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Max's POV:**

I sincerely hated Fang. He was acting like the biggest jerk ever. For the next week he avoided not only me but also everyone. It was pissing me off because I thought we were all friends' right? But no, he just blows us off and sits with Brigid and her gang of bitches and sluts. I mean seriously, what the heck?

"_Can you stop thinking about how Fang is such a jerk? Your thoughts are over riding mine."_ Matt thought at me. I turned my head to look at him. After a week in school we still had to sit on each other's laps so my face was so close to him I could feel his breath on my face. And if you haven't figured it out yet, we're in the car on our way home. I smiled innocently at him, which he saw right through.

"_You know it's true. Don't deny it."_ I thought back at him. He rolled his eyes at me and tightened his grip on my waist in a comforting hold.

"_Of course I know. If it wasn't for the fact that this is his car I would have kicked him out ages ago."_ He replied to me in my head. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head to the window. It was quiet in the car. Everyone was thinking. I really wanted to know what they were thinking because everything would be easier if I did. I could cheat on tests so I don't have to study. Or I could figure out what's going on in my friends' minds. I could do a lot of things and it would be totally awesome.

"_That would be awesome. Want to test it out?"_ Matt thought at me. I looked at him eagerly and nodded my head vigorously. He laughed at me and the others glance at us but we ignored them.

"_Okay. How do we try? Do we just concentrate on being able to read their minds or what? Do we just think 'I want to read this persons mind?'_ I asked him in my mind.

"_Try concentrating first. That sounds like a more reasonable."_ He replied back. I nodded and tried concentrating on reading Ella's mind. I don't know if it was hers or not because I didn't get anything.

"Everyone get out." Fang said, short and simple. I was concentrating too much to really understand his words. Matt looked around and unbuckled himself and I absently got out. I started walking a random way and saw Matt walking after me. I then felt something in my mind. I reached to it in my mind and imagined it coming closer to me. At first that's what happened but what was weird was that it looked like a white dot in my vision.

"_Max?"_ I heard Matt ask warily in my head. All of a sudden when the white dot almost fully enclosed my vision in white a blinding pain came all over me. It had a weird ringing noise in my head and I fell to the ground in agony as I welcomed the blackness engulfing me.

[This line's name is 'Billy-Bob-Joe XVI (that's the 16th for those of you unable to read Roman numerals.)]

* * *

I felt so mentally tired it was unbearable. My head felt so worn out I just wanted to slip unconscious again.

"_This is so weird."_ I heard someone mutter. _"Why won't they leave me alone with Max? Great they just left maybe they'll stay away from us."_ I then realized that it was Matt. I then felt that he was worried about me. Wait…I can sense what he's feeling? This is so weird. A sudden gasp came out of me and I immediately started shaking uncontrollably and I don't know why.

I heard a beeping noise increase. Am I in a hospital? NO! I can't be in a hospital! They'll see my wings! They can't see my wings! The beeping noises increased and all of a sudden a hand enclosed in mine. I immediately knew it was Matt's. It was hard and tender and fit perfectly into mine as if it was meant to be in my hand if that makes any sense. I slowly stopped shaking and the beeping got slower and slower until it was normal.

"Everything's okay, Max. We're not in the school." I heard Matt whisper in my ear. I nodded in my head. I squeezed the hand that was being held by Matt. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Matt smiling comfortingly down at me. I tried to make a smile at him but it turned out as more of a grimace.

"Where are we then?" I asked groggily. I tried to sit up but he held me down.

"We're at the vet's office. Your mom works here so since it's closed she took us here." Matt explained.

"But how did she know what happened?" I asked confused, lying back down on the white bed.

"Ella called her freaking out about what happened and she came over in a hurry and brought you over here and tried working on finding out what's wrong." His eyes became filled with worry. He looked down and I felt a wave of guilt and worry-from him. What's happening? A new power? _'If it is that would be pretty sweet…'_ I thought.

"You worried me Max, scared me, too. You wouldn't wake up and the only thing saying that you were alive was that annoying beeping machine." He said. I laughed a bit. He didn't know that the beeping machine was a heart monitor.

"Matt, the 'beeping machine' is a heart monitor." I said amused. He looked at me with a sad smile. We looked at each other and I looked directly into his eyes. Everything around me seemed to disappear as I looked into his eyes. I don't know what exactly happened but all I know is that we leaned toward each other and his lips were almost touching mine. It sent shivers down my spine but I enjoyed it.

But…this couldn't happen…

I pulled away and breathed the word, "No." Matt looked at me hurt and confused. He took my hands in his.

"Why?" He asked sadly. He still looked in me in the eye with his hurt eyes and it pained me that I was the one to hurt him.

"Because…what if…what if we're related?" I slowly asked looking away from him. "I wouldn't want to date my brother." I closed my eyes as he let go of my hands.

"Oh…sorry." He said and I watched as he walked out of the room without another glance or word.

I didn't want him to be my sibling…

I just wanted him with me…

**Ella's POV:**

I watch Matt come out of Max's room with an emotionless face. I immediately started to worry and if it wasn't for Ari I would have ran into Max's room to make sure she was all right.

"She's fine. Something just made Matt upset. I don't know what but it's nothing to worry about." Ari whispered to me putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I wonder if he knew that it sent an electric shock through me…

I sighed and relaxed back in my chair. Things between Ari and I are weird. I don't know if we're together or what. Max and Matt were saying how much we loved each other and they would make fun of us along with Kyle and Nudge. Is it true what they say? I know I like Ari, he was just so nice, and kind and just all around awesome person. He was funny, sarcastic, and handsome…

"Ella?" Ari asked me. I looked to him, my heartbeat skipping a beat when he looked at me with that intense stare. I raised an eyebrow at him, wanting him to continue. He looked away for a second and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I really like you. I know it's kind of sudden I just have this feeling that something's going to go wrong and I wouldn't be able to tell you it even though I should have waited until later to tell you it. Anyway, back to the point, I like you. It might be stronger then that but I'm not sure yet. I was just wondering if you liked me too?" He looked so hopeful and cute. My mind slowly registered the fact that he likes me. Who would like me? Apparently him since he just said it and was dead serious about it.

"I um…" I started. His face immediately fell. He must have taken that the wrong way. "No, I mean, it's not like that. I, I'm not…I don't know what to do…should I kiss you or something? I don't know what to do because this thing doesn't really happen to me and I like you too it's just I don't know what to do. I-" I was cut off from something cover my mouth.

I froze and realized that Ari was kissing me. I then relaxed into the kiss and brought my right hand to his hair weaving my fingers through it. He brought one of his hands to my neck and traced circles in my skin with his thumb. The kiss was sweet and soft, and I didn't think we were ready for the serious stuff. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

"I knew I should have kissed you." I whispered to him and he chuckled at me.

I wished this would last forever.

**Nudge's POV:**

I watched Ari and Ella kiss and sighed. They looked so cute together.

I wish I had someone to hold like them.

Max has Matt, Ella now has Ari, and even Fang has Brigid even though they look horrible together they could still go to each other. Angel has Gazzy in a sense since their twins and family.

And I don't have anybody. I just get to intertwine my own fingers with themselves.

"Are you okay, Nudge?" Kyle asked me. I looked at him with a small sad smile. I looked closely at him and saw he was really worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking." I said honestly. He nodded understanding. He seemed on edge for something and I didn't know why.

"Do you know why Matt's acting all weird?" He asked me a few seconds later. Oh…so THAT'S what he was on edge about. He was worried about Matt…something inside of me was sad that it wasn't about me for some reason but I quickly dismissed the thought and feeling.

"No. I just know it has something to do with Max." I replied staring at my shoes. He nodded again and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's about time, you think?" He asked all of a sudden. I looked up and saw him motioning towards Ari and Ella who had their foreheads leaned against each other and they were both smiling. I wish I had someone like that…

"Yeah…I'm glad they got together." I said. I wasn't really talkative around Kyle. He just made me nervous for some reason and I don't know why.

He looked far off in thought and I wanted to know what about. "Don't you wish you had someone to hold?" He asked with a sad sigh. That's when I realized he didn't have anybody either.

"Yeah…it would be nice." I said in thought. It would be great to hold on to somebody…someone that cares…someone that's there for you.

Somebody to love…

"Hey, Nudge?" Kyle asked me after a deep breath. I looked at him with a curious gaze. He looks really cute when he was thinking hard…What? I did NOT just think that…erase the thought, erase the thought… "Want to check on Max?" He asked me standing up and holding out his hand. I looked into his eyes and nodded with a smile. "Then come on." He said and I took his hand and he and led me to Max's room.

Maybe I'm not alone after all…

**Director's POV: (Marian Jensen, I think)**

Yes! We finally found them. The three escaped Wolf-Hybrids. The Erasers.

I looked through my glasses at the video screen. It showed the three hybrids coming out of a veterinary clinic. I was so glad that one of the hybrids was stupid enough to howl. It must have been really upset to do something like that, but I didn't care. I found them and that's all that matters.

I watched carefully and was shocked that others had followed them. It seemed like a female adult with three teenaged girls…wait…. Why does that one look so familiar?

Oh my god…it's Maximum Ride…the three hybrids have led me to the most successful Avian-Hybrid known to the School…

I laughed happily and leaned back in my chair satisfied. I have not only found the three hybrids but also _the_ Avian-Hybrid. Today has been going well, and nothing and I mean NOTHING could make this day better. I looked at the video screen while picking up my phone and called the head of the mechanics section. It rang for three seconds before the voice came on.

"Hello?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"This is the director speaking." I said formally a smile forming on my lips.

"Oh, director was it that you need from me?" He asked curiously.

"I need you to send about thirty-no make that fifty of your best robots to pick up a package." I said.

"What would this package be?"

"The three lost Wolf-Hybrids and Maximum Ride." I said proudly. He chuckled.

"It's about time we got those." He said happily.

"Yes it is, so it would be greatly appreciated if you send the robots as fast as possible." I said.

"We should be able to send them about noon tomorrow. I need to check them and make sure that they wont break down. I don't want the hybrids to get away this time." He explained.

"That would be perfect. Have a nice day." I said and I hung up and watched the video more clearly. I realized that one of the hybrids looked a lot like Maximum Ride….

No…. That can't be right….

I leaned toward the screen to make sure that what I was seeing was true.

It was…

I looked at Maximum Ride and saw how she looked at the hybrid, which looked like her, longingly. The hybrid, which looked like her, was depressed and I immediately cursed.

It was true…they are the ones.

We need to get rid of them, quickly if we want our plan to go through.

I stood up and shut the monitor off when Maximum Ride shot the hybrid, which looked like her, a loving look. We needed to separate them quickly before they realize their destiny. I ran to the phone and dialed the number for the mechanics section again quickly.

It rang two seconds before Dr. Roberts came on.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I don't care about preparations. Send them NOW."

(\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/)

(='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=) (='.'=)

(")_(")(")_(") (")_(")(")_(") (")_(")(")_(") (")_(")(")_(") (")_(")

a_/\_

|Please review! For every review Nasi gets, we get a carrot! Yummy carrots…|

**A/N: Well you heard the bunnies! Review otherwise I will not give them any carrots and they'll all STARVE! … I'm so evil sometimes, huh?**


	12. Old Enemies

Max's POV:

We were all in a car when it happened.

We were all safe before it happened.

We were all laughing, and carefree when it happened.

We were…normal.

But they ruined it. They ruined it by-wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start with the beginning shall we?

"Mom, do I really have to?" I asked mom in a complaining tone. Nudge held in her laughs along with Ella. They knew me as the never-in-a-million-years-would-I-whine type of girl and I don't blame them. I'm not that type of person and I never thought I would actually whine to someone before.

But this was important.

"It's final Max. Fang is going to take you to get the groceries and that's it." Mom said firmly. I know right. Something stupid like that and I'm whining about it. But it's with FANG. The guy I bet doesn't even know I'm alive anymore.

And I do NOT want to spend at least thirty minutes of my life with him.

"But I bet he doesn't even know I'm alive." I whined again. I held up a finger at her as she opened her mouth to say something against it. "Hold up. Watch this." Since I was on a window seat and Fang was sitting in front of me in the front passenger seat the only thing I could do was kick his chair. So…I did. He did nothing of course but my mom did.

"Maximum Ride." Her voice was filled with steel and I knew instantly where I got it from. I leaned back in my seat and sighed frustrated.

"Fine." I mumbled. I heard Ella and Nudge snicker at me. I gave them the death glare and they shut up. I guess you're all wondering how they all fit in a five-seated car. Well it's simple, and a little awkward.

Since Matt and I aren't really talking to each other right now he sits on the other side of the car at the window with Ella on his lap. They weren't awkward it was just a friendly way. Ari had Nudge on his lap next to them and Kyle and Iggy were squeezed next to each other in the other seat. It was funny to say the least at the sight of them. Everyone laughed at them while they just looked away from each other, uncomfortable. I just chuckled, not really in the mood to laugh.

"Now…Let's discuss something else. Like what we're going to do today. I was thinking we could go to the mall. That would be really cool, don't you think? What do you think Kyle? How does that sound? I think it sounds great. I mean who doesn't love the mall? I do and that's all I need to be going to the mall. Has anyone ever been there? I have and one time they had bungee cords that they hooked up to you and you bounce all around. Wouldn't it be cool to bounce so high that you could touch the clouds? That would be so awesome and how they're so wet. I hate being wet though. It makes my hair so frizzy and makes me look like a poodle. Hey! I love poodle's thei-" Kyle slapped a hand over her mouth and she blushed and looked down sheepishly while Kyle just smiled at her. That, however, only made her blush harder and look away from him.

"Nudge." I said slowly trying to make her look at me. She did from the corner of her eye and I knew that, that was the best I would get. "You really need to shorten your sentences. You went from the mall to poodles. How in-" Her eyes went huge and she looked at me, or behind me and screamed, really loud. I looked around frightened, trying to see what made her scream.

I saw a flyboy coming towards my car door really fast. I tried to get out but to no avail. There was nowhere to go. The flyboy came and grabbed the door and tore it off with one hand and with the other one grabbed me by the waist and threw me out of the car- while it was still going at 50 miles per hour- and onto the ground.

"MAX!" I heard two people yell. I knew one was Matt, but the other one really shocked me…it was Fang.

My hands braced my fall a bit but it made scrapes and I think I broke my wrist on my left hand. My body rolled and my head hit the gravel hard and I cried out a bit. My knees were cut and bloody and my body rolled with the momentum from the car. My face was scratched up; the two big ones were along my cheek and one from my forehead straight down to my cheek. It clipped my eyelid making it sting. To sum it up I was covered with blood by the time I stopped rolling.

I heard the car stop and a door open. I was still lying on my side and was unmoving. My head hurt so much it was unbearable. I just wanted to close my eyes…and fall asleep.

When have I've become this weak?

I could faintly hear grunts and shouts and opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw that the flyboys were tying everyone up. Except for Matt. His body was covered in blood and it looked like it took him a great deal of pain when ever he moves. At first I thought why could he be bloodied but then I remembered. We had that psychic connection or something so that he feels my pain, so the reason he's in pain is my fault.

But I couldn't feel guilty about it. I couldn't feel sorry.

All I could feel was pain. Emotionally and physically. I saw Matt looking at me with worry, guilty, concerned, and pain in his eyes. I looked him in the eyes sadly. He was trying to open them more then just a slit but it wasn't working. A sudden wave of exhaustion came to me, but I still tried to look him the eyes one last time.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed at him. He showed me understanding in his eyes and I knew that I was forgiven. I let the exhaustion begin to overtake me as Matt did the same. We needed rest to heal our wounds.

"Max! Don't give up!" I heard someone yell frantically. I could hear them struggling against the ropes to get to me but they were muffled. "You can get through this! I know you can!"

"Get her. She can't die yet." I heard a flyboy say. I heard footsteps coming my way and I forced my heart to stop beating. If they believed I was dead then maybe they won't hurt me anymore. It slowed more and my breaths became slower and it looked like I was struggling hard to breathe. I heard tiny sobs off in the distance.

I felt cold metal wrap around my neck and lifted me up so my feet weren't touching the ground. I heard a menacing growl and inwardly flinched at the sound. It was so hard and cold. It was basically just plain deadly.

"I can't feel a heartbeat." The flyboy holding me said without emotion before throwing my supposedly lifeless body to my family.

Another flyboy: "What do you mean she has no heartbeat? She's not supposed to die yet. The director wanted that to happen a certain way, because of their power."

I was confused by what the flyboy was saying, but was in too much pain to think. A person tried to move towards me but to no avail. It was hard to move apparently with your hands tied behind your back and you lying on the ground. Especially with flyboys watching your every move.

"You're going to survive Max." I heard someone whisper to me. I then let the exhaustion over take me completely and the darkness surrounded me fully. And all I could think was one thing.

No pain.

Fang POV:

I saw Max go limp on the ground. I was worried that she wouldn't wake up. I glared at any of the flyboys that wondered by, but it was useless with their whole no-emotion-besides-anger thing going on.

"Hurry up. We need to get them to the head quarters before people show up." A flyboy said. I heard several grunts from them and saw them pick up everyone and throw them in the black van.

Since when was there a van? Oh well, I must have not paid them any attention.

A flyboy grabbed me from behind and I growled deep in my throat as threateningly as I could. It didn't affect him one bit though.

The flyboy grabbed Max and threw her head first into the van. She landed with a thud next to Matt who was looking the same as her (Their psychic connection thing). The flyboy then threw me in besides Max.

I tried to get close to her but decided against it. She wouldn't like it anyway. I inwardly sighed. Why did I ever go out with Brigid? Or kiss her that day Max punched her? Oh, that's right. I gave up. I gave up the fight of not having Max. Since I knew that if I kissed Max that day it would ruin our relationship. So I went to the first person there. Brigid. Whenever we would kiss I would pretend it was Max. Now that I think of it I was an idiot. Why the hell would I ruin my friendship with Max even though I couldn't be her boyfriend? Being her friend is better then not even talking to her.

I inwardly hit myself over the head with a metal bat a thousand times. I'm a complete and total retard. I so need mental help because this head never makes any sense.

"God, this sucks." Kyle said struggling against his ropes. Ari snorted at him.

"Gee, what makes you think that? Is it because we're tied up? Or is it because of the fact that we're going back to the same place that thinks that a kid dying because of them is no big deal? Or how about that both Matt and Max aren't breathing." Ari said sarcastically rolling his eyes bitterly. Ella scooted closer to Ari and laid her head on his shoulder while shooting glances at Max. He looked at her and his face softened a bit, but you could still see the stress and worry on his face.

"I think it's all of them." Kyle said sourly. Nudge looked completely terrified and looked between Kyle, Max, and Matt every other second.

"D-d-dy-dying?" She stuttered completely horrified. Kyle drew in a breath as he made a short nod. She gasped and began shaking her head defiantly. "NO. Max and Matt can't die. I don't want to die. I never even got to go to the mall one last time." She said worriedly. I rolled my eyes at the comment of going to the mall. Leave it to Nudge to be worried about never going to the mall again.

"Shh…" Kyle said trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay. They just want us." He said motioning to Max, Ari, him, and Matt. "They don't want any trouble just an easy kill without any strings. They probably just took you along because you were in the way. They'll probably just sedate you and bring you back home. Don't worry." Nudge nodded but was still taking deep breaths.

"NO." Ella said pulling her head off of Ari's shoulders. "They're not going to take you without me." She said mostly to Ari. She then looked at Max. "And I'm not letting those bastards kill Max. She's my best friend and NOTHING'S going to happen to her." She said it so seriously and determined I almost believed her.

I might of if the chances on their side weren't so high.

"What's going to happen to Angel and Gazzy?" Dr. M asked in a quiet whisper. We all froze. What WAS going to happen to them? Would they just stay at home like normal? Or would the school get them too? How would they react when they see that we're not coming back? This is so messed up.

"How are Max and Matt?" Nudge asks trying to change the subject but with a still shaky voice. That seems to get everyone's attention on Max and Matt. I looked down at Max and Matt sadly. I took their pulses and looked away from everyone else knowing…that…they're not going to wake up anytime soon…

"Their…" I started in a hollow tone. "They're…sleeping." It was the only thing I could say without saying those words. Ella gasped knowing the meaning of my words and looked at Max's bloody form.

"NO." She said in a panic. "NO!" I could see and hear the pain on her face and in her words. She wouldn't accept it. Dr. M and Nudge had tears coming down their faces and was shaking in uncontrollable sobs. "That can't happen! She's stronger then that! NO." She struggled in her ropes harder then ever and scooted away from Ari and everyone else with her back to them. She was now in the middle of the back of the van starring at the doors. I could see her shoulders shake and her ragged breathing.

Everyone else was quiet, thinking and staring at Max. The only thing you could hear was Dr. M's cries, Ella's ragged breathing, and the gravel snapping underneath the van's tires, and the van's engine. You could faintly hear the honking and noises of other cars in the traffic outside but they would get more faint the longer we were in there and that meant that we were going somewhere where there's no one else around to hear us.

Where there's no one around to hear our screams.

**(A/N: Sorry, a bit melodramatic there but I've always wanted to say that!)**

Ella's POV:

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

Those words kept on replaying in my head, torturing me. The words mocked me, because I knew that it WAS happening. The School captured us, leaving behind Angel and Gazzy. They threw Max out of a car going at 50 miles per hour.

They killed Max. My best friend.

They killed Matt. My best friend's best friend.

My shoulders shook and I drew in a shaky breath. I let it out unevenly. She was gone. She's not going to wake up from her 'sleep'. She's going to forever sleep in peace. I was mad. How can she leave me here to suffer on my own? How can she just leave us without as much of a fight? She just gave up. That was selfish. She was being selfish and now she's gone and left us here to fight for our selves.

I sobbed harder. How can I say those words about her when she's gone? That's not Max at all. She did fight. She didn't just give up. It's not her fault. It's not her fault that she got in the hands of the school. It's just not her fault that this whole thing happened.

It's not her fault.

Time seemed to go by so quickly. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about everything and anything that's something. Time seemed to be lost, like it never even existed. I could hear the tires running along the gravel or sand making it crumble against the tires. I could hear the rough voices of the flyboys. I could hear Dr. M and Nudge sobbing.

I could hear the van's engine cut off and the gravel stop crumbling. Doors opening and slamming shut again…

Then…

I could see the van's back doors open.

**(A/N: Sorry it took forever and sorry for the fact that this chapter wasn't the best and all. Blame it on school. You never really have time for anything. [The next chapter should be up sooner then this so I hope that makes you happy.] Anyway, please Read & Review.)**


	13. Am I Crazy?

Max's POV:

Everything around me was black but I still felt like I was floating. There was nothing touching me yet there was something holding me up.

I also felt strange. Like this wasn't me.

Like I was different.

I tried to flex my fingers and they moved a tiny fraction of an inch. I inwardly smiled at my progress.

I WILL get back at those bastards who did this to me.

I felt all the muscles in my whole body including the wings. I felt them twitch and without thinking I smashed my hand in front of me hoping there was a glass I could break.

I then heard a satisfying crack of the glass and I felt something rush past me and thought immediately of water.

Isolation Tank. Was my first thought and I took a step forward.

And I fell to the ground under my weak knees. I cursed silently and tried to open my eyes.

I was in an all white room and I was the only one in here. Worry flared up in me, as I feared for the worst. Where was Matt? Why can't I hear him in my thoughts? Could he hear me and I can't? Does this mean we don't have a physic connection? How did the white coats do this?

As I looked around the room I saw I was being held in the isolation tank as I thought. It was in a cylinder and the water in it was spilling out and I saw I was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Did they change me? I don't even remember.

I groaned and rubbed my head. I felt so weird. Like nothing could stop me. I looked at my hands. They seemed normal enough like always. My legs felt odd though. They felt strong and tensed and different. My arms felt the same way also. I felt totally different then I usually do. It's like this is a new and different body that looks exactly like my old one.

I sighed and looked around. There was a silver door and after staring at it for a few seconds it opened and five white coats came in looking surprised and startled. I glared at them and they at each other thinking about what they were going to do now.

I guess they figured it out after they took out the gun.

Ella's POV:

Those stupid white coats put everyone but Max and Matt in a white room. It was completely white: floors, ceilings and walls. Dr. Martinez was in a corner trying not to cry with Iggy trying to comfort her.. Nudge was sitting in the middle of the room in the embrace of Kyle. Fang was sitting on the opposite corner to Dr. Martinez and was facing away from everyone else. And I was sitting at the wall facing the door with Ari's arm wrapped around me in a comforting way. It didn't really help me much. My mind was still on Max.

What were they doing to her? Is she awake? Where is she? What's happening to them? What about Matt? What's going on with him? What do they want from them? Do they want to kill them or use them? What the hell is up with Fang? Thoughts like those wondered in my mind as I stared at the silver door unmoving. You would say that I was like a statue if you weren't next to me feeling me breathe.

"She's going to be okay." Ari whispered to me. "We know that she's alive. She wouldn't give up just because she rolled out of a car. It goes the same for Matt. I know him too well to even think that he would be dead." I didn't even acknowledge him. I was too worried. I just knew somewhere deep inside me that they were both not all right. Something was happening to them and we had no idea what so ever about it.

I heard Ari sigh beside me and I felt a little guilty making him feel this way. I looked at him with no expression on my face even though inside me I felt sad and guilty and a little bit lonely even though he's here with me. His face was turned away from me and was looking at the ground beside him. I moved my hand to touch his cheek and he seemed surprised by my actions but I just continued to move his face toward me.

I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth in a short, sweet peck. I looked him in the eyes and showed my emotion. It was worry, concern, sadness, guilt, and love for him. I really did love him, but I just know that I won't be able to tell him any time soon, especially now.

"I know, but I can't help but feel worried." I whispered to him and dropping my hand and looking back at the door in front of me going back to my emotionless self. I didn't really want to. I really wanted to just kiss and hold Ari but I knew that would be bad because the white coats my take advantage of that by hurting Ari to hurt me- and vice-versa. It would be easy to do so, so I don't want it to look like we actually really like each other. I want it to look like we were just friends but if they were watching us then they would have seen the kiss and that wouldn't work.

Today isn't going any way I like it would. Why couldn't they just give up? Max and the others escaped this place more than once and yet they still try and capture them. Why? Are they that important? What are they to them?

What are WE to them?

As I watched the door I kept on picturing Max would come bursting through the doors with that determined look I always loved. She would come walking over to me and say that everything would be all right, we were all going to get out of here alive and destroy the School eventually and nothing like this would happen again.

And no matter how hard I would think and pray for that to happen…

It never did.

She never came, she didn't come to me, she didn't tell me everything would be fine, that we were all going to get out of here alive- or anything else.

Matt's POV:

I woke up with a groggily feeling. I opened my eyes and blinked against the harsh light. I looked around and realized that I was in a black room. It was weird because it wasn't just a black room. There was this window thing in front of me. But this window didn't show the outside.

It showed Max.

I realized then I was strapped down to a table that was rotated to make me be vertical. In this position I could see Max clearly and saw that she was in a tank fill with water.

Except this water looked green. That's when I realized that she was in an isolation tank. They put me in that same tank before I escaped with Ari and Kyle. They said they wanted my data or DNA. Or both. I'm not too sure now, I forgot.

Her hair was down and flowed around her head and her eyes were close and she was floating inside it peacefully.

It made my blood boil. How dare these white coats put Max in a tank! I will get out and kill them by ripping their throats out! No. I'll rip out their eyes and stuff it down their throats so they could see me rip out their intestines one by one.

My deadly thoughts were cut short as I saw Max smash her hand on the glass making it crack. The water came rushing out along with her body. She lay on the floor and she opened her eyes a bit. I could see anger in her eyes, which made me feel the same thing. She groaned and rubbed her head.

I wonder why the white coats were making me see this. What would it do?

She then sighed and looked around clearly. She looked at the door and continued to do so.

What is she doing?

Then the doors opened and I saw five white coats come in. They seemed startled to see Max on the ground staring at them. Max glared at them and they looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next.

That's when they pulled out a gun and aimed it at Max.

She seemed unfazed by it, being the strong and fearless girl I know and love. That thought made me think. I knew that I loved her but I didn't know what kind it was. A friend? Sisterly love? Or maybe something more?

All I know is that she doesn't love me more then a friend or brother.

And somehow that comforts me.

But I would feel even better if that gun wasn't aimed at Max's head right now.

"Stop!" I yelled and tugged at my cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

"They can't hear you Matt. No one can in here." A voice said from behind me. I didn't turn my head to the voice behind me. I wanted to know when the white coat would pull the trigger and I wanted to know when Max would fall to the ground…

No. I couldn't think of these things- Max would kill me herself if she ever found out about these thoughts. Max will never die of such a small thing as a bullet. She's way stronger then that and no one could kill her that easily.

Wait…couldn't she read my mind?

I looked closer at Max. Since we had that physic connection we could read each other's minds.

So why didn't she hear me? Why can't I hear Her?

"Looks like we'll finally test if our plan will work. You see, we know all about your connection with each other. We created this room that you're in to wipe out any thoughts you could send beside pain. It took a long time and now we're going to see if it works. So when we shoot Max and she dies we'll see if you'll die also. Basically, it'll be like taking out two birds with one stone. Or in this case a bullet." I heard the white coat laugh crazily and then heard a door close.

I watched, mesmerized, as the finger of the white coat wrapped around the trigger grew tighter.

I watched mesmerized as the bullet went into slow mow and the sound echoing through my ears.

I watched mesmerized as the bullet buried itself in Max's skull making her fall to the floor….

And making me lose consciousness.

Ella's POV:

Remember when I was thinking how Max will come bursting through those doors and saying how everything will be all right?

Well…she did. Just not in the way I wanted it to happen.

After starring at the silver doors for what seemed like hours and after hoping and praying and wishing that Max will come and save us, the door opened and there was Max.

Being held by two Erasers.

"MAX!" Dr. M yelled in happiness. She would have gone up and ran to her if it wasn't for the fact that the Erasers were still holding her.

I could see the looks on everyone's faces. Fang: Nothing. It's like he doesn't even care. The asshole. Nudge: Crying happy tears. Dr. M: Pure happiness like nothing will ruin this for her. Kyle: Relief and worry. Iggy: Worry and happiness. Ari: Fear, worry, relief, happiness all wrapped up in one. I wonder what the fear would be. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. As long as Max is alive and here with me I'm fine.

The Erasers literally tossed Max in the middle of the room where she lied motionless on the ground face down. At first I was frightened by the fact that she wasn't moving. Did they hurt her? I then remembered that this was Max and she wouldn't let anything like that to happen.

Once the Erasers closed the door I ran over to Max with the happiest look on my face before anyone else could even move a muscle. I didn't even register the blood on the ground around her head. I was too happy that she was here to see all the bad things. I pulled her into a bear hug and I buried my head in her shoulder and I had a smile on my face.

Everyone else seemed to stay in place horrified as if they knew something that I didn't. I didn't pay attention thought. I was way too happy.

"Oh, Max I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." I said sadly into her shoulder. I expected her to say something back or put her arms around me reassuringly.

But she didn't move.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. I gasped and held back a scream as I saw Max's glassy and lifeless eyes stared back at me. I saw the bullet hole in her forehead between her eyes. It was still fresh so I knew that they did this minutes ago.

Finally I couldn't help it. The girly side got the best of me. I screamed and dropped Max with a thud and scrambled backward trying to get away from my dead best friend.

"I'm so sorry Ella. I'm SO so sorry." I heard Ari whisper. I felt him come towards me and wrap his arms around my shoulders pulling me to him. I turned into him and sobbed into his shoulder crying.

"It-i-it's not-f-f-fair." I hiccupped into his shoulder. My breathing was ragged and I tried my best not to break down screaming in agony.

"I know." Ari whispered into my hair sadly. His arms tightened around me and that's when I realized that I wasn't the only one crying and going into hysterics.

Dr. M…I felt so sorry for her…she just got Max back and now she got ripped away from her and this world because of nothing. I guess her happiness of nothing ever going to ruin it came to abrupt halt, don't you think?

I thought nothing could get worse. I thought, now that they killed the most powerful person in here, that they would kill all of us. They would kill us one by one and let us see the dead bodies of everyone they killed.

Wait.

If Max is dead then that means Matt is too.

I tried to resist the urge to hurl or scream at that thought. It's just so horrid to even think like that.

But where is he?

My question was answered as if on cue when the door opened and I heard another body being thrown next to Max's. I knew instantly it was Matt's because who else would it be?

I didn't want to look or see Matt's body because I knew that he would look the same as Max's. I mean, what's the point in looking at something when you know what it would look like? But at the same time I felt like I should look. Why though? Because he's my friend? Or to confirm my suspicions?

So I did. To confirm my suspicions.

Ever had something happen to you that makes you think you might possible be crazy? Like you wished so many times that something would happen but you knew that it could never happen and then you're proven wrong and whatever it is happens, but you think that it's all in your imagination but because everything looks, feels, and smells so real (because it actually is) you conclude you're insane?

Yeah, well, this is how I feel right now.

Because best friends don't come back from the dead.

**Read & Review?**


	14. Dead Or Misguided?

(A/N: Here's a little tip: Listen to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while you're reading this chapter. I liked it, and thought it went really well with the chapter.)

Max's POV:

Dying…dead…death…die…they're all the same thing. Some are in different tenses then others but sooner or later you'll end up in the past tense.

Dead.

Like me.

I got shot in the head with a bullet.

Oh, the irony. I just never thought I would be killed with a ball of metal. Just the opposite, in fact. I would kill THEM with a ball of metal.

Stupid white coats.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

That reminds me.

How the heck am I still thinking if I'm Dead?

Is this the afterlife? Or just cruel messed up game that God's playing?

Or is it the Devil?

Everything around me was black so I was leaning towards the Devil. Great. This is just what I needed, to deal with another evil dude with a big ego. I guess it's just another test. Kill this dude and I'll be invincible.

In a way.

I'll still be dead. I wouldn't be the same person as I was before when I was living.

"_Maximum Ride,"_ A voice rang through the empty black space. I tried to turn my head to look for the person but I couldn't move at all. It was like I was inside my head with someone else there along with me. Did they die too? _"You're not completely dead Max. When you got shot in the head you're physic connection with Matt protected you-to an extent. So when the bullet hit you your body is dead but your mind is not. Does that make any sense?"_

"_It doesn't."_ I thought back at him or her. If this guy knew how I was thinking then I should just be able to talk to him/her in my mind.

"_Well. You know that physic connection you have with Matt?"_ It asked.

"_Yeah?_" I thought back.

"_Well, when you got shot in the head it the bullet went through your brain-"_ I cut him/her off with a scoff.

"_Well,_ duh_, I wouldn't be dead if that wasn't true." _

"_First, Maximum, there are more then one ways to kill a person with a single shot from a bullet and second, you shouldn't interrupt me when I'm talking."_

"_Technically you're not_ talking. _In my case you're thinking. Geez_,_ and I thought _I_ was the idiot around here."_ I thought smugly back at him/her.

"_Maximum!"_ It yelled back at me. I laughed inside my head hoping it could hear it. It did, I could tell from this irritated vibe coming from somewhere inside my mind. _"Now. Like I was saying-"_

"_Thinking."_ I cut it off teasingly.

"_Whatever_," Ha-ha, it was about as childish as me. _"Like I was_ thinking, _when the bullet hit your brain your physic connection with Matt was lost. It's a painful process so if my theory is correct then he should be unconscious for another three minutes or so. I'm not entirely sure with the fast healing and such. He's probably waking up right now. Anyway, he didn't die. You on the other hand…."_

"_What?"_ I asked warily. _"What happened to me? I thought you said I wasn't dead."_

"_No. I said you weren't_ completely_ dead. Your body died but your soul wasn't lost, so you can't fully be dead but you can't fully be alive."_

"_So does that mean I'm a ghost?" _

"_Kind of. You can still touch things but when your touching something living it's kind of like a mist: there but not solid."_

"_That's pretty cool, except for one thing."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_MY LIFE! Hello? I don't WANT to be a freaking ghost! I want to be alive and happy and be able to kick all the white coat's butts…I don't want this." _I heard the voice sigh in my head and suddenly I'm in a white room…

But this room's different.

It has my family in it…crying…while looking at my dead body…

"_Let me guess? They can't see me?"_ I asked annoyed in my head.

"_No, they can't. They have no clue that you're here."_ The voice replied.

"_So I can do whatever I want?"_ I asked.

"_Correct."_ With that I felt the voice leave… I FELT it leave…creepy.

I wanted to go to Ella. She was crying into Ari's should while he smothered his face in her hair. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. The voice said it would be like mist: there but not solid. She would freak out and probably have a break down. I don't want that to happen. Especially when I'm the cause of it.

I looked around the room taking in everything. Mom was in a corner crying her eye's out and sadness pelted my heart, as I know that she's crying over the loss of her newfound daughter Iggy was trying so hard not to cry and comforting Mom. Nudge was also crying along with mom but Kyle was holding onto her like Ari was doing to Ella. Kyle had his head on top of Nudge's while hers was on his chest soaking up his shirt. Fang…he was just sitting next to me, stroking my cheek with the saddest look I ever seen. No one noticed him doing that, they were wrapped up in they're own little worlds. The only other person that would see him…would be Matt.

Matt…I'm so sorry. If you can hear me right now, I'm so sorry. If I weren't weak I wouldn't be in this state…wait…the voice said he'd be waking up any minute.

I looked more closely at Matt's face…he WAS awake. This news didn't really affect me much since I knew this was going to happen, but nobody else knew that.

Yeah…that will go over like a bottle of cheese-I mean go over well. (Random much?)

Note sarcasm.

Matt was looking, no GLARRING, at Fang who was too busy starring at my face to notice.

That is until Ella turned around.

Her eye's widened so much I thought they would pop out of her face like the cartoons. She then let out a terrified scream and tried to move as far away from Matt as possible. Something inside me cracked. It just broke in half. She was running away from Matt…would she do the same if that was me? Would she scream at me and try and get as far away from me as possible?

"Ella! What is it?" Ari asked frantically. He didn't look up from Ella's face so he didn't know what happened. He looked up to see Matt sitting up dusting himself off while glaring at the now emotionless Fang who had the decency to take his hands off my face. "Holy sh-"

I let the best of me get the better of me if that makes any sense: I shouted, "Language!" before he could finish that sentence. I didn't really think that he would really hear me I just shouted at him annoyed that he would even use that type of language.

But he did hear me.

They ALL heard me.

Everything seemed to stop as everyone went quiet. You probably could hear a pin drop on the floor right now. I would have laughed in this situation where everyone's awkward-ness but I didn't because I'm the one who caused it.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Ari whispered scared obviously. Nudge nodded and mom looked a little tiny bit hopeful. She probably thought I wasn't dead.

"Yeah. That was weird. Do you think it was the school?" Kyle asked holding on to Nudge tighter. Nudge seemed kind of terrified. I would too- I mean how would YOU feel if you started hearing the voice of your recently dead friend? Really freaked out, I'm guessing.

Anyway back to the point…

"Max?" I heard Matt ask out loud. I walked over to him, I'm pretty sure I forgot to tell you this but I was on the ground, apparently I can't fly, how messed up is that? I thought ghosts flew. Anyway…

I walked over to him and stepped in front of him. I knew he couldn't see me, but it made me feel weird how he stared right at me.

"Hello, Matt. Miss me? I did. The afterlife isn't all what it's cracked up to be. It's so dark." I said casually even though his intense gaze turned a little scared. Oh yeah…I said it was dark. He probably thought I was in hell or something. Huh…maybe I was. I never really did find out.

"So you are dead." He stated sadly looking at the ground. Everyone's faces turned to sadness, and even though Fang didn't show it I saw the sadness and pain in his black, obsidian eyes. I looked at him sadly and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure. I'm talking to you aren't I?" At that he seemed a little hopeful but not by much. "Anyway, I came because I wanted to say a proper goodbye. I didn't really get that chance." I said sadly, hoping that they would hear it. Mom started making silent tears along with Nudge. Kyle looked beyond depressed with Ari…and Ella.

Ella…I'm so sorry, Ella. I didn't mean to die. It all happened so suddenly that I didn't even know what happened.

It makes me wonder if it even happened.

Ella had a tear rolling down her face as she tried looking around for me, as if to look at me one more time.

I started with her first. She needed to be comforted more then anyone else.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered a bit but tried to put it aside.

"Ari, can you move a bit? I want to hug her one last time before I go." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He looked at me, as if knowing I was there. He made a short nod and let go of Ella. He only moved a little ways away but far enough away.

I kneeled down next to her, I so badly wanted her to see me.

"Voice? Can you let her see me? One last time?" I asked the voice with all my heart. I wondered if he or she was even there, or heard me.

But it did.

One second I was seen only to me and now…

Ella's eyes went wide and tears formed in her eyes, as she looked at me directly in the eyes. She gasped and blinked and rubbed her eyes, causing some of the unshed tears to fall, trying to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

It was real all right.

My arms wrapped around her in a small and sad hug. It felt like she knew this was the last hug ever, and the tears began to fall.

"Don't cry, Ella. Crying does nothing to help you. Use your weakness as an advantage." I whispered softly to her. I felt her nod and try and hold in her tears. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Ella. It just happened so fast. One second I'm there, alive and breathing, and then the next I'm dead. It makes you wonder if I'm really dead." She tried to squeeze me harder and it worked…what's going on? I thought I would be like mist.

"Then maybe you're not dead, Max. Maybe this is all just a game. Maybe it's just a test set up by the school. You probably won't even be able to walk out those doors." She said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself along with me.

"Maybe, maybe…but even so, I want to be safe. I want to give my goodbye's first just in case this isn't just a dream or trick, is that okay?" I said squeezing her back a little.

"It's alright…as long as you promise me it's all just a trick." Her voice cracked because she knew as well as I, that this might not be a trick. That this was real and this was our last and final goodbye.

"Oh, Ella…You know I can't promise that."

Ella pulled out of my hold and withdrew her arms and crossed them over her chest in that determined way.

"Then this is not our final goodbye. Our final goodbye comes when we're both old and wrinkly and too weak to lift our feet. That's when our final goodbye comes and I'm not saying goodbye till that comes." She said sticking her head up in that way that I always used to do when we were together back at the orphanage.

I tired not to look hurt but I couldn't help it. I had the saddest expression on my face even though I tried to hide it,

"Very well then, Ella. But that will not make me not say goodbye…Goodbye Ella. I hope to see you again, you know, back in heaven or hell or whatever. I'm not really sure which one, but I do hope you go to heaven. Eventually." I said sadly. I put a hand on her should but she shrugged it off.

"I'm not going to let you treat me like this is the last time we'll meet. You _will_ come back Max. Do you hear me? This is all just a trick. Nothing more, nothing less." Ella said, sounding more determined but her voice cracked a bit in the middle of her little speech.

"Okay, Ella. If that's what you wish, I won't treat you like it." My voice was soft and sad. "But that doesn't mean I'll treat everyone else the same."

Ella looked away from me, and I knew that she could still see me. I knew that she didn't want to hurt me but I couldn't help but feel like that. She was my best friend and yet she won't say goodbye to me.

Did she not care, or did she not want to accept the fact that I'm dead?

Director's POV:

Yes. The plan is going perfectly. The machine is in its finest condition and is giving off the world's most life-like projection of the infamous Maximum Ride. Right now through the window of the room, I can see everything that is happening in the room that the experiments and family members in and they can't see me.

Right now the Maximum Ride projection is on the floor with a bullet hole in the head but no one knows it's a projection. Not even that young man who was stroking her cheek. That's because the machine projects the solid surface as well as the picture. Genius.

Right now the "ghost" of Max is saying goodbye to her family one last time. This makes the plan a lot easier. If she truly believes that she's dead then she would believe that she doesn't have any reason to stay on this world.

That means taking away her memory would be all that more easier.

And that will make turning her into a weapon for Itex and putting the By-Half plan into action easier as well.

I'm glad I came up with this plan. We'll be eliminating our biggest threat- sad but true- and reducing the world's population by half, only letting the strong survive. I'm a genius!

(A/N: Sorry, my sister just _had_ to have something kinda-sorta funny in there :P I never thought an evil scientist would boast about herself like that ha-ha, she's so conceited! Moving on… R&R? Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?)


	15. What's REALLY Going On?

Max's POV:

I looked at Fang with a little glare. He stayed motionless and gave no sign of his emotion. He was acting like nothing mattered and yet it all did. Why does he try and hide everything when he knows they're there? Why would he hide feelings that actually mean something? Why?

Why did he go out with brigid? Why did he never look me in the eye afterwards? Why did he ignore me? Why?

That was the only question running through my mind.

Why?

_It's time to go Maximum. You'll see them soon enough. _The voice said in my head.

"_Really?"_ I thought back at it hopefully. There was no reply after ten seconds. The hope that had been in my heart turned to nothing more then sadness.

I looked at Fang in what would be annoyance. "I'm not going to say you should've paid attention to us, to me, because that would be a waist of my time. And my time is already up. I came to say goodbye and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Not tell you how much you were being a stupid jerk with no emotions, emo boy." His eye's held a little sadness in it but no one but me knew that. I can read him.

"So here it is. Goodbye. I hope you won't be in the same position I am, but I wouldn't be sad if you were and that's only because you never seemed to care what happens to me." My words were cold and malicious; he winced visibly at it. That gave me great pleasure and I smiled wickedly at him for a second before going into an emotionless state. "Farewell, Fang. I might actually see you in whatever hell that I'm in."

With that the voice started to make me disappear again.

This is was my last time seeing Fang…and everyone else… but somehow it didn't feel like it.

_Come, your time is now finally up. _I hated the way the voice said that. It was slightly anxious like it was happy that I would leave all my friends and the whole living world.

Yeah, yeah, voice. I'll be there soon enough. Just make me disappear already to get on with it. I replied to the voice.

I looked at Fang and everyone else. "Goodbye." I whispered loud enough for them, and I watched as their figures went away and the blackness covering me.

_Now it's time for you to let yourself go._ The voice thought in what, I think, was happiness. What the freak?

"_Um…voice…I don't know how to break this to you…but um…I don't really_ 'let myself' _go. And if I already did let myself go I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be talking to you. And I never knew you could speak fortune cookie? Did you go to a Chinese Restaurant nearby?" _ I swear if it could growl it did. _"What did I do? I was just asking a simple question. No need to get all mad."_ I thought with a mental smirk in my head hoping he could see it.

_Listen closely, in order for you to go to the other side you need to forget about your life on the living world. You have no reason to be on this earth, so why stay when you can go to a much better place? _The voice said in a strained voice. But on the last sentence it became calm and relaxed, if that makes any sense to you.

It then left me to my own thoughts, and trust me, there were a lot. Did I really want to leave a place that I've been on for my whole life? I know that most of my life was a living hell with the abusive adoptive "parents" but the orphanage was where I found Ella. She was so good to me, not like all the others who treated me unfairly. She accepted the fact that I had wings, she accepted me.

I also found my mom. Would I want to leave her after finding her in such a short time? And everyone else-Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Kyle, Ari, and Matt-even Fang. I'll miss them all.

Do I want to leave the ones I've grown close to, to a place where I don't even know?

But I have no reason to live with them. I can't go back and hug them, or say hi or anything. I'll be stuck in this black hole, all the time, while trying to convince myself that I have to stay on the earth.

Why? What's my purpose on earth? Did I have to complete a mission? No. Did I have to live? No. Did I have to do anything besides die?

…

….

No.

…

Suddenly I felt very weak, powerless. I didn't know if it's because I was going to the other side or what but it made me feel very tired.

"_Voice? Is this part of it?"_ I asked tiredly in my head. I mentally closed my eyes if they weren't already closed.

Instead of the voice I heard a sickening laugh.

_"Yes, Maximum. You finally decided that you wanted to leave?"_ The voice said. Except this voice sounded like a cruel and evil person finally getting their way.

"_What?"_ I asked, sounding slightly slurred. Everything was all fuzzy and everything felt so weird, like I was living in someone else's body.

"_Well, Maximum it's time for your destiny to begin." _

With that everything seemed to slip into the black abyss of what I think would be my heart.

Fang's POV: **(A/N: Yeah, I know AWESOME!)**

I can't believe it.

She's gone.

And her last words to me were, "I might actually see you in whatever hell that I'm in." Did she really think of me like that? Was I that much of an asshole to her? Actually, yes, I guess I was. What did I mean to her before of my episode with Brigid? Was I a friend or something more? What WAS I?

"Do you believe that she's dead?" Ella asked a few minutes after Max disappeared from view. I honestly didn't know, we could only hope for the best for her because we don't know for sure if she was actually in hell or not. Max said it was dark, and that's why Dr. M started to cry for a bit but she kept saying to herself how Max didn't do anything wrong, and why should she be in hell.

We all looked up from our spot on the floor and looked at each other. We don't know if she is truly dead. She told Ella about how her death went by so fast she didn't even know if it was real.

But don't all deaths go like that? Especially with a bullet, it goes so fast you can't see it and then it's all over. You're gone and there's nothing you can do. So why is it that Ella keeps on going on about this? Why can't she just get it through her thick skull?

"She said that it happened so fast she didn't even know if it was real, so that means it probably wasn't. I mean, with the School and all, anything could happen. I say we shouldn't give up hope…" She rambled on about how we shouldn't give in to the thought of Max actually being dead, but we all couldn't just ignore the facts.

How could you not think someone's dead when his or her body is right in front of you? How could you ignore a bullet hole in someone's head?

Finally I had enough of Ella's stupid and wishful thoughts.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted menacingly. She shut her mouth and everyone looked at me in surprise, but I still went on. "Just _SHUT UP_. Get this through your thick skull. Max _ISN'T. GOING. TO. COME. BACK_. Get that? She died, end of story. Why can't you just ACCEPT that? Huh?" I shouted frantically. I was so livid it was scary, but I just hated the way she was so confident about Max being alive with the proof of that idea's faultiness was laid out right in front of her.

She held her head up defiantly. "Yeah? Then how do you explain the whole, coming back? Huh? How do you explain that Max was a ghost again and came back? She's _not dead_. Get that through YOUR thick skull." She was obviously angry.

I snarled at her. I knew this was so unlike me. I usually was so calm and controlled, never to show my feelings, but I absolutely _HATED_ when people lied to me straight in my face. I stood up suddenly, her following my example. We walked towards each other, both holding our heads up high, showing that we meant business. This wasn't just a joke, a sick, cruel joke. We glared at each other for another moment after we were only a foot apart. Then she decided it was her turn to speak.

"Stop acting like she's dead." She hissed at me.

"I'll stop when you stop lying about her being alive." I responded. What happened next happened so fast, it was like when we first met Max and she pinned both me and Nudge up against the wall, so fast you had to blink and refocus your eyes.

My head went to the side and my cheek was on fire and I'm pretty sure that it was red. Everyone gasped and sucked in a breath…was there someone else in here? I heard a wry laugh, but it wasn't one of my friends.

What the hell is going on?

I made a snap decision and put a finger to Ella's lips. I looked around with one of my own fingers to my lips, telling everyone to be quiet.

But Ella was a defiant one.

"What is it, Fang? Finally decide I was right, and you don't want anyone to overhear?" She said snidely. "Well guess what! They already heard! So why don't you-" I cut her off with one of my own yells.

"Shut up! I was telling you to be quiet because I heard someone laugh, and it wasn't one of us!" I said without thinking. Great. Now I just blew the whole "I-know-you're-here-but-you-don't-know-that" act.

Her face turned to disbelief then fright as the seconds ticked by and no one heard anything.

After what seemed like forever I heard a machine make a clicking sound and then a sigh was heard. Everyone froze and started to slowly look around. No one dared to speak, so I guess I was the only who had the guts to ask who the heck was there.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted and looked around with a mad expression that would make children go and run for their mommy's.

I wished this person would do the same.

"Well, if you must know." The person dragged on a bit. It was obviously a male by the sound of it and I saw Dr. M suck in a silent breath.

"I'm Jeb. And I know what happened to Max."

**Meanwhile...(3****rd**** person POV)**

Lissa **(A/N: I know it's been a while so I'm reminding you that this is Max's Agent) **sat in her office sorting through some files when she got a call.

She picked up the phone with a frown. All she wanted to do was finish these files and go home. What did her boss want now?

"Hello?" She asked with fake cheerfulness into the phone even though she wore a frown.

"Is this Maximum Ride's Agent, um…Ms. Lissa Briar?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes. May I ask who is speaking?" Lissa asked suddenly interested and annoyed. What has Max done now?

"This is Officer Amy Madison, from the police department. We got a call from one of the neighbors of Ms. Martinez, who said that the family has disappeared except for two children, who were left in the house alone. We asked their school about any students who have been absent the past few days and found out that 8 students had been absent for more than 3 days who had given any prior warning to future absences. This is not a coincidence, Ms. Briar. The students' names were, Fang Brochet, Iggy Martinez, Nudge Martinez, the students' peers say that Ms. Martinez's family, including Maximum Ride, were friends with these students. They are all missing and we think it's because of Ms. Martinez." Amy said and Lissa gasped.

"Really?" She asked forgetting about the files she was supposed to do. This is way more important. "Is that why you called me? To keep me updated?"

"That, and also if we find them, we think it would be best to take Max back under your custody, or rather all of them really."

"Yes, of course. I'll do that as soon as you find them. Thank you for informing me." Lissa said with relief. "I'll get the papers ready, for when you find them. You take care."

"You too. Good day." And with that Lissa hung up and put her head in her hands. Why is it that max always finds the bad people, the abusive people? Why couldn't she find someone that was actually caring and nice?

What's weird was that all of Ms. Martinez's neighbors obviously thought of the woman as a nice and caring person. Why would she go badly all of a sudden?

There was only one question Lissa had an answer to.

Is Max going to come back to the orphanage when she get's back? The answer to that was very simple.

Yes.

**(A/N: **

**Things I wanted to say:**

**If you have any questions about the story just ask either in your review, or PM.**

**I'm going to start my other story for ****"Wind Blown"**** and update whenever I can.**

**READ & REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Just to let you know I updated the chapter for ****"Wind Blown"**** and is going to be updated with this one so that means that the chapter for "Wind Blown" should be up by the time you read this! Yay!)**


	16. Awakened

Fang's POV:

I froze as soon as his words hit me. How could he know what happened to Max? Is he the one who killed Max?

Anger boiled through me as the others just stood there staring in space. I looked around in fury.

"Did you kill Max?" I shouted angrily. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. "If you did, I'll hunt you down and burn your bloody body!" My voice was cold and vicious and I could just picture 'Jeb' wincing by my voice.

I only wish I could see it instead of picturing it.

"Stop making threats, they'll all turn out to be in vain anyway." Jeb's voice said but it didn't hold any fear; it didn't waver like I hoped it did. It sounded smug. Now I bet he has an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted annoyed. I looked around in a circle trying to find out where his voice was coming from. "What did you do to Max?"

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I looked over to see Ella standing there with a blank look, eyes cold and hard. She must have learned from Max.

"Calm down, Fang. Nothing you do would be useful right now." Ella said wisely. She straightened and looked around while drawing back her hand. I stared at her with disbelief on my face. She thinks she can order me around? Tell me what to do?

Before I could say anything Ella starts speaking.

"So, Jeb. What are you doing here? Finally decided you were crazy and wanted to make everyone just as crazy? Or are you just a evil scientist ready to destroy the world?" Ella said putting her hands on her hips.

I gave her a look that said 'That-the-best-you-got?' and in return I got a look that said 'Shut-the-frick-up'. I guess she learned that from Max. Almost no one can read my expression.

Man, what is up with me saying Max all the time? It's like my thoughts only revolve around her. Great…now I sound like a lovesick teenager. I should just try and get over her. She's dead, she's gone and she's not coming back.

I still can't believe that I JUST NOW realized that I loved her. Why couldn't I figure this out earlier? You know, before she died. Before we were taken to this crappy hellhole?

I guess my life just sucks.

"Well, _Ella,_ I'll have you know I'm not crazy. I'm here to save the world from humans destroying it." Jeb snarled.

I laughed at him coldly.

"Yeah right. You came here to save the world. It's more like destroying it even more. I mean have you SEEN what you're doing to the kids?" I said in monotone. It seems like only Ella and me have the courage to even talk let alone speak. The other's just stayed quiet and stared off in space trying to pull it all together.

"I've seen what I'm doing to the kids. I also saw what Maximum thought she did to me." Jeb's voice said in a hard tone.

"Oh, Yeah?" Ella said putting her hands on her hips and leaning on one leg a bit more. "And what would that be? Kicking your butt?"

"No. Trying to kill me. She would have succeeded if I didn't pretend to be dead. She had the highest determination to kill me and with that she is the most fitted person to lead the By-Half Plan."

I don't know why that made me freeze but it did. Was it because of that fact that Max actually hated someone so much that she wanted to KILL them? Or was it the fact that she actually TRIED to kill them? Maybe it was both, I don't really know. IT was just a panic I guess. And you never really think well when you're panicking. It's just a fact. The fear always gets the better of you and you just freak out. Wait…why am I going on about this?

"What are you saying, Jeb?" Dr. M said speaking up for the first time. "That Max tried to kill you and because of that you killed her?"

Jeb laughed without any humor. "Kill her? I would never kill her. I made her better. I made her more efficient more powerful."

"If you think killing someone makes them more powerful then you're crazy." I snorted at him shoving my hands in my pockets, fists clenched.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I didn't kill her."

With that Dr. M's and everyone's eyes, including mine, had a spark of hope in it. They didn't kill her. But then logic came to me.

How could she be alive with a bullet in her head? How can she be alive when she was obviously not breathing, motionless? How could she be alive when she was a ghost and was already gone? Wait, that was like the first one but you know exactly what I mean so I don't need to explain myself to you.

I looked at where Max's dead body was…but it wasn't there. She was gone.

"Where the hell is Max?" I yelled, enraged, still looking at the spot where her body was. How could I forget about where she was again? How could I forget about HER?

"You see…" Jeb said with a chuckle. "Max felt proud when she saw that I was 'dead'. It was written clearly all over her face. She didn't fell one speck of guilt that I was gone. So that's why killing and betraying would be nothing to her. It wouldn't be important to her. She would be alright with it and that's why she is, again, the perfect person to lead the army to annihilate half the planet for it's own good." He said, ignoring my question.

"BASTARD!" Ella shouted for some reason, completely losing it. "YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO MAX!" Her eyes were tinged with a little red. That's how mad she was. I wouldn't want to be the one she was mad at.

But Ella's little episode only made Jeb give an evil laugh. You know like those villains in cartoons where they throw back their heads and make a laugh like "Muahahaha!" yeah well I can just picture Jeb doing that right now.

"Why don't you see her for yourself?" Then his voice got fainter and I heard him say, "Wake her up. Be sure that she doesn't remember them."

My heart soared to the highest altitudes and it also sank to the lowest depths.

She was alive, but she wouldn't remember any of us. She would think of us as strangers. She might even think of us as her enemies, her betrayers.

Depending on what the f Jeb did to her.

All of a sudden a breeze hit my back. I was calm and collected on the outside while on the inside I was freaking out. What the fuck is a BREEZE doing here? It was cold and bitter; making everyone, besides me, shiver. What is going on here?

Gathering up all the courage I could muster I turned around and there standing perfectly still, staring blankly at us was Max. She still wore the same clothes, I think, a white t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was down and it went to a little past her shoulder blades.

Max didn't move. It didn't even look like she breathing. She just stood with perfect posture and looked directly in front of her. But her eyes were dilated. She wasn't in control, someone else was. She couldn't see in front of her even if it looked like she did. And all the while she didn't give any indication that we were even alive let alone know who we were.

I was going to kill Jeb.

Max's POV:

What's going on? Why can't I move? Am I really dead this time? Is anyone out there!

Everything was so dark, so dark…everything was so…numb; nothing there. It was like I was floating- feeling nothing except the loneliness in my heart. Was this really my afterlife if I'm dead? Do I really get an unhappy ending? What did I do that was so bad that I deserved this? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something that was bad unintentionally?

Immediately my thoughts rang back to Fang and Matt. Matt was in pain because of me. Does that count? I didn't mean to hu- that was it. I didn't mean to hurt him but I did. He wet unconscious in the hands of the school and if it weren't for the fact that I know he was with the others I would have said he was dead. After all, you practically are in the hands of the School and you're defenseless.

"_It's time to wake up Max. This is where your battle begins. For good and bad."_ A voice said ringing in my ears. But this voice was different, completely unlike the other one that was always stern and cautious. This one was soft, caring. It also held sadness. Like it knew something I didn't.

I don't really doubt the fact that it might know something I didn't because it's logical. I mean it's talking to me in my head. Of course it'll know at least ONE thing that I didn't.

"But how can I wake when I can't even move?" I thought sourly. Then I felt something click in my mind and I was able to flex my fingers. I tried to smile but something wouldn't let me. I can move but it wasn't on my own record.

Suddenly my thoughts were gone if that makes any sense. I couldn't figure out what was going on, let alone fight it. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what just happened in the last few days and I couldn't even remember my name. I didn't remember anything.

And even thought all that was going on I knew that I was moving to someone else's demands.

I knew that I was a puppet.

And I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

Dr. M'S POV:

I can't believe it. She's alive. My daughter was alive.

I looked at Max, and for a mere millisecond she looked at me sensing my gaze. I half expected recognition to show in her eyes and run toward me holding out her arms for a hug like I had always pictured her doing when she was little and was coming home for school.

**And now… a trip down Memory Lane:**

I won't deny that I had a lot of fantasies where Max would be alive (back when I thought that she was dead when I first gave birth to her) and healthy and go to school like a normal person- a normal little 5-year-old girl. I had pictured her sitting in the back seat on our ride to drop her off for her first day of school. She'd be gripping the side of her chair anxiously with a happy and nervous look on her face as she sat straighter trying to see through the window. Of course her expression would change to a slightly irritated one because of the fact that she wasn't tall enough to see out the window like I could.

I pictured her trying to get her body on the bike that I would have bought her and try and pedal even though the bike was too big for her. I would picture me trying to tell her that I could get her another bike but she said that she could do it and didn't want to be spoiled.

I pictured her taking her first steps towards me. I would hold out my hands to her telling her that I was going to catch her if she fell.

I pictured her lying in my arms, her eye's closed and her tiny hands curled into fists and cradled to her chest as if to protect her from everything. I pictured her opening her eyes showing a pair of melted chocolate brown eyes like my own.

I pictured a lot of things. I know it may sound stupid and idiotic to picture a girl- a child- that would have been yours but died. I just couldn't help it. All those times I didn't have because Jeb took her away and, for what seems like most of my life, I believed that she was dead. Wouldn't you want to picture happier times instead of sitting in your big house completely alone?

**(A/N: I know I strayed from the actual story there but I felt that it was important for me to show just how much Dr. M suffered because Max was gone and how much Jeb hurt her. Bastard :P)**

**Back to Reality:**

I can't say that I actually did expected Max to come to me because that would mean I would be lying. I didn't expect her to do that. She was older, more careful when it comes to showing her emotions. And just all around careful.

I looked at Max with a happy and sad expression. Sad because I knew she didn't recognize any of us and probably won't unless a miracle comes our way. But I was happy because she was still alive and we had a chance to get the true Max back. With that I began to pray, silently, for the first time. I don't know why though. I never did really believe in God. I mean, he might be there watching over us but why would he let everyone suffer? Why does he let all these scientists torture the young kids, children? Why does he let people starve while others have $200 meals?

But somewhere in my heart I knew that he was there, watching over us. He gave me Max back as a sign that he was truly there.

So I prayed for him to get us out of here, I prayed for him to let Max remember, I prayed for him to give me a miracle. But I didn't know if I was going to get it or not.

That's what scared me the most.

**A/N: I know that I'm overdue and this chapter's not the best but I'm getting better with my writing- at least that's how it seems to me. Anyway please read and review, I'm aiming for 130. :D Oh and thinking about some new story ideas so I'll let ya'll know about some of them and if I can get a poll thing going you can vote on some of them if- you want me to do that that is. I'm not going to waste time trying to figure out how a get a poll going if no one's going to vote and I could be working on both of my stories! And I'm sure no wants me to do that either **** Oooo cool a smiley face! LOL! Alright later guys! And don't forget to review, you know you want to ;) **


	17. Lost Memories

Matt's POV:

I know I should be happy. I mean everyone else would be if they found out that their friend possible sister that once was dead was actually alive. But I wasn't. I was glad that she was actually alive but she wasn't her. She was in someone else's control. This isn't the Max that we knew. This girl standing before us may look exactly like Max and maybe sound like her and do whatever she could do but this wasn't her.

Max wouldn't stare at us blankly, without any recognition in her eyes. In this person's eyes we were just merely another stranger that is if she could see. I can't tell with the way her pupils kept on getting bigger and smaller as if her eyes were cameras and someone had the option of focusing close up on an object.

No one spoke for a long, long moment. They were either in the disbelieving state or they were in the state where they were too happy to speak.

For me, it was neither. I didn't feel overjoyed and I didn't disbelieve it. I knew that the school was capable of such a thing and that's what made me mad not happy.

How dare they take a hold of Max? How could they be so cruel to take someone's life out of their hands and use them? How? Why? There are so many questions and it seems like no one really knows the answer to them, much to everyone's dismay, or at least mine.

"So you see now?" Jeb's voice said ringing in my ears painfully. He had such a stupid voice and it hurts my sensitive ears. "I didn't kill her. I just made her mind go into a dormant state while we take away her memories." He explained and my anger boiled. I felt hatred towards Jeb and if I ever see him in person on any day I will kill him for what he's done to so many people to please his own good. **(By the way, if it isn't obvious enough already, I don't really like Jeb.)**

"I see now." I said bitterly. "I see what happens when a lunatic's hands get a hold of science. I see what became of Max. I see what's going to happen to the world once you're done with it. I see destruction." I said loudly apparently snapping everyone out of whatever daze he or she were in. They looked at Max and tried to see what I see.

"I see it too." Ella said sadly taking a step towards Max. I stood up beside her and did also. We looked at each other with determination. We were the only ones brave enough to go near her. We would be able to awake the dormant state in her mind.

"I see it." Nudge whispered and dug her head in Kyle's shirt trying not to look at Max. It obviously pained her. Kyle nodded with a serious face and hugged Nudge tightly to him.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone sees it." Dr. M said wisely and calm even though I knew she was a wreck. Every mother would be when she just found her daughter doesn't remember them and is possibly going to kill half the planet.

"It doesn't matter. We've broken her and now she is ours to take." Jeb said and there was this beeping noise in the background and at the same time Max clenched her fists and came running at toward me. Everyone else backed away except me. I knew what had to be done.

The school may think that her friends wouldn't lay a hand on her since it's their friend but they think wrong. Well, for me at least. Technically I wouldn't hit Max but she's not in control and for all we know Max could have really died and they're just using her body. Either that or Max is working with them and is happy that she gets to kill people.

I don't know about you but I'm going with the first option. If you aren't then I guess you're crazy and really need to go to an asylum.

I caught her fist, which hurt my hand since apparently she has more strength now. Stupid bastards. She blinked for a second and I rolled my fist and smashed it against her face. I heard a crack and I saw blood come rushing out of her nose. I felt a little guilty but quickly shut down my emotions. That's the way the school runs. They mess with your emotions. The lying, conceiving, cold-hearted, bastards that they are always play dirty.

"Don't hurt her too badly." Fang said from behind me blankly. I growled and used Max's hesitation to my advantage and did a round house kick to her stomach. She stumbled a bit and I had a feeling that she was going to lose, but I knew that if Max was in control of herself she would have kicked my butt by now but she wasn't. Someone was playing a stupid game with Max.

"What are you doing!" I heard someone shout behind me. I ignored them. I them used all my strength and punched Max in the head. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. I was still tense and I looked at Max cautiously.

I went over to her and poked her side with my foot. She still laid there like she was in deep sleep. I looked up and saw the worried faces of the family and friends. I laughed a bit and looked up trying to see which wall had that mirror so that Jeb could see his "masterpiece" now.

"See this, huh, Jeb?" I said loudly in the room and pointed to Max's lying form. "I thought you said she was the best. I took her out in three hits and she hit me none. She would have been better off when someone wasn't controlling her."

"You know in ways, you're right." Jeb said and than added a cruel laugh/chuckle. "Maybe we SHOULDN'T control her."

"That's all I'm saying." I said crossing my arms even though I was a little weary with his laugh.

"Then maybe we should CHANGE her mind." He said and with that it was completely silent.

Everyone knew and didn't know what he was talking about. We knew that he wasn't going to control her but he was going to do something to her mind making her memories change in a way. But we didn't know if he meant as in I'm going to make her memories different or I'm actually going to switch her brain, changing it in the process. The second one doesn't make sense so I'll go with changing her memories.

Nudge, securely wrapped in Kyle's arms, was next to Ella and Ari leaning against the wall. She was starting to get a little anxious and kept on staring at Max with a terrified expression. Dr. M wouldn't even look at Max and Iggy was just sitting next to her trying to figure out what's going on but it was obvious he didn't understand it. That or he just didn't WANT to believe any of it. Ari was standing off to the side holding Ella protectively. He looked like if anyone even touched her he would rip off his or her heads. And Ella didn't seem to mind at all. But what she did mind was the blank lifeless look on Max's face right now. Fang was just emotionless as ever, that fucking jackass. Can't he show _emotion? _

Me? I don't really know. I was happy that I knew that she wasn't dead but angry at the fact that she gave in to THEM. How could she be so weak? Why is it…that it seems that she won't come back? Why is it they always want her? Why not us? Are we really just rejects?

No. I'll show them. I can be powerful too. I took her out in three punches-I'm strong. I'm fast. I can hear a mile away. I can do anything I want! And they want her? Why?

I drew in a shallow breath as my angry thoughts turned into sad pathetic cries.

_Why?_

Is that the only question we could every come up with? Why? Why did this happen? Why did we get our DNA's messed up? Why did they take us? Why, why, _why? _

But…it seems even though it sounds so simple with that one word, no one seems to have the answer. I guess we're just lucky like that.

Please note my sarcasm.

"I'm so lost." Someone mumbled and I looked behind me to look at the others but they were just as confused as me. Or at least how confused I was feeling. I didn't really show any emotion besides pain on my face right now. Ella looked at Max and gasped. I looked at Max and saw she was looked straight in front of her, her pupils still unfocused and still dilated. Her mouth was slightly parted and for a moment I thought she was herself. That she was in control of herself again.

My hopes were crushed very severely.

Max's POV: **(A/N: YAH! Wooh! Anyway on to the story.)**

It's so dark. I wonder where I am. Is this hell? I don't even know. I mean I can feel the air around me but I couldn't see a thing. I kept turning around trying to see but it was just a black abyss.

"I'm so lost," I mumbled looking forward. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know if whatever that is happening was good or not, most likely bad-no doubt. I hope the family is okay. Wait. What family am I talking about? What? What the freak? Why am I speaking these weird things? I only have one family. Wait- seriously? I thought Jeb was part of my family? What? ! What are you talking about? Jeb was a traitor! Jeb was evil; Jeb was stupid…Jeb…Jeb was my father…Jeb was there for me…Jeb…

He betrayed me.

Suddenly my body movements went rigid. When I once was carefree and loose I was now tense and suddenly I only NOW feel the pain in my head and nose. I groaned and rubbed my head; not bothering to opened my now closed eyes. I leaned up and propped myself on my other elbow. I couldn't hear anything beside my small groaning and moaning.

"What the F," I muttered and opened my eyes. I propped myself on my elbow. Of course there would have had to be some type of surface for me to do that. And I didn't feel anything while in the darkness so I obviously knew that I was somewhere different.

I took in everything around me. I was in a white t-shirt and jeans and I was in an all white room with eight other people. One had dirty blonde hair and tan skin with brown eyes: Male. One had black hair with black eyes and olive-toned skin: Male. One had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and white skin: Male. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and white skin: Male. One had brown hair and hazel eyes and tan skin: Male. One had brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin that looked like an adult: Female. One had brown unruly hair and brown eye and brow skin: Female. One had brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin: Female.

And they were all strangers.

Who are they and why the heck is the dirty blonde hair boy standing so close to me?

"Back off, pervert. Ever heard of a personal bubble?" I grumbled, standing up. He seemed shocked for a second but then he seemed relaxed and happy for some reason unknown. Actually looking at all these people I see that they were all relieved and happy.

Does anyone know what's going on, besides me?

Once I was up and dusting myself off all at once everyone, but the guy with black hair, ran at me and started a big group hug. I was so shocked I didn't react and they made that a good sign.

"Why the F are you _hugging_ me?" I shouted frustrated and confused, and possibly angry.

Everyone froze and backed away slowly. The brown hair and eyed girl with tan skin along with the brown haired adult looked seriously hurt for some reason but I have no sympathy for someone I didn't even know.

No one answered me for a few moments and I grew more irritated and I think it showed clearly on my face. I straightened and felt something on my back. Them forgotten for the moment I reached up and tried to feel what the heck was on my back. I felt something soft and my face showed confusion and annoyance and I tried to pull off the stupid soft thing on my back.

But it wouldn't come off. I felt it tug actually ON the skin of my back.

"Ugh!" I said in annoyance. "Why the heck doesn't this stupid thing come _off!"_ The people showed fear. And I rolled my shoulders since I had the sudden itching feeling and I felt like it was natural for me to do it.

Suddenly huge wings sprouted from my back. I was so shocked I cried out and stumbled back and fell on my butt. I hoped that the wings weren't mine and that it was just a trick of my imagination but the wings fell down with me and fear strike my heart and I'm pretty sure it had horror written all over my face.

"I have _wings?" _I shouted in anguish. "Who the FUCK did this to me?" I so horrified from the sight and the thought of having these sticking out of my body that I looked away from them totally not believing this. I pulled my legs closer together and tried to calm myself with even breathing while the strangers just stood there as horrified and scarred and worried as me. But they had different reasons. They weren't looking at my wings. They were looking at ME.

At first I thought that they thought I was a freak but then I saw the LOOKS on their faces. They didn't think I was a freak. They were horrified at my reaction. They seemed horrified that I was horrified at me having wings. I tried to pull in back my…wings.

But I just didn't know how too. Do I just tuck them in? Or do I have to think about it? Or does it have to do with muscles? Frick…this was so not what I had in mind for a bad situation.

Ella's POV:

She didn't know me. She doesn't remember me.

She doesn't know.

I was her best friend. I was there for her. I was the first person for her to tell me she has wings. I was the first and only person she took on with flights. I was her friend, her sister, always caring for her when she was down. I was…I was…

I don't know what I was. Was I her friend? I thought she was my friend but did she think I was her friend?

I don't understand. How could I have been there for her when I couldn't understand how she was feeling? How could I have been there for her when I couldn't feel what she was feeling? How?

Maybe I wasn't her friend after all. Maybe I was just someone to…I don't even know what to say. I don't know what I was to her.

But I wasn't her friend.

Dr. M's POV:

I shouldn't feel as sad as I am right now but I don't think I can help it. I mean, how would you feel if one of the most important people to you forgot about you? Totally just thinks you're a stranger and doesn't care about what you feel? I don't feel all that good, especially when it was my daughter that forgotten me.

I didn't cry though and those are points for being strong, but I couldn't stop the hurt look across my face. I guess it was just too much hurt I had to let some show so I don't explode with emotion.

I wonder how Fang does it all the time. All I know is that he's going to explode sometime soon, maybe next week, next month, I don't know but one day he is going to explode.

"How do you feel?" I heard Ella speak softly to me. I look over at her and I see she was in the same boat as me. She was Max's first best friend and knows her better then anyone, including me, and if Max forgot about me she forgot about Ella too.

I looked at Max who was trying to pull back her wings but with a confused, annoyed, irritated, and slightly terrified expression on her face. I wanted to cry because she thought that her wings were horrible when they were beautiful. She couldn't see their beauty the way that we can.

"I'm just sad, you know." I whispered, not even sure that she even heard it. But she did. She nodded with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I know. It's like…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. "I don't know really. It just feels like someone took a piece of my heart and smashed it into a million pieces leaving me to sew it up again." She looked down at the floor and Ari wrapped an arm around her waist as if to say _don't give up; it'll be all right in the end._ It sounded so easy: to be confident, to not give up. But it's not. How can you not give up when someone you knew and loved got ripped away from you? You can't really say, "Oh, well, let's hope it won't happen again." It's just not the way we humans are. We're emotional creatures. We need food, water, and each other. We need to know that someone's there for us, someone's there to love us. We need to know that there's someone there to catch you when you fall.

It's like a support team. Once someone's gone you would get a new one, right? But this is a lifetime support team. You can't get someone else to fill in for someone else just because they're gone. That person is gone. And…you're not complete. It's as simple as that. You are just not complete.

Some people don't even get over the fact that they lost someone. Some people even commit suicide because they can't live in a world where their friend, brother, sister, parent, anybody in their life is gone.

But I'm going to be strong. Max was always strong. I want to be also. I'm tired of being a weak and useless human. I may be a human but I'm not worthless. I'm Valencia Martinez, mother of Maximum Ride, and I am NOT going to sit around mourning over the 'loss' of my daughter when she's standing right there in front of me clearly alive. I'm going to do something and I'm not quite sure if it's going to be smart enough to get us out of here.

But it's worth a shot.

"Will someone tell me where the frick I am?" Max said angrily. She was getting pissed and she had absolutely no care for us, when we were obviously heart broken.

Matt sighed and she glared at him, probably because of the hug thing and the close situation. "We're in a place called the 'School'. This is the place where they gave you your wings. So if you don't like them blame them." He said tiredly. He didn't look tired he just looked worn out.

"Well, isn't THAT nice." She said sarcastically. "Now why am I here?"

"You're here because since the school thinks you're the best you were planned to kill half the planet which is what they think would be saving it. They thought they could control you but that didn't work out well so they erased your memory, and by the way you're taking everything I would say it worked." Kyle said speaking up. I guess he didn't want to be hanging wheel like some of us in the room.

I'm pretty sure I was one of them.

Max's POV:

These people are crazy. There's no such thing as a place where scientists run around torturing people and giving people split DNA'S. Well…that would explain the stupid wings on my back, but…still…it's kind of hard to take in.

I sighed and sat down with my knees up close and me hugging them, and my brown and white speckled wings hanging loosely on my back for everyone to see. I actually didn't care if they did see; I mean they already knew that I had wings so why hide it? That and I didn't know how to pull them up against my back, no matter how stupid that sounds.

"I just Love this." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. I then suddenly occurred to the throbbing in my head. I made a small groan and rubbed my forehead. "Stupid headache won't go away."

With that last sentence fear showed across the faces of the strangers except that black haired boy. He seemed to have no care in the world about what would happen to me. Except in his eyes. He seemed pretty worried but I didn't care, if couldn't bother to show it on his face, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean it.

I lay down on my back even with a little protest from my wings. I rubbed my eyes and began rolling on the ground in pain. "Stop. Stop it. Stop it!" I yelled and made a cry of pain. I didn't even know what was happening. The pain was gradually getting worse and thoughts ran through my head.

_They did it. They got you here. It's their fault. Attack. Avenge yourself. You're better off alone._

Revenge. I can get revenge. I didn't want wings, I didn't want scars on my body. I wanted to be normal. They did this to me.

I stop rolling and I sat up. I pulled my hands away from my forehead and opened my eyes. The ends of my eyes tinted with red, that's how mad I was. I had my death glare on and I wished it could kill these people, these cold-hearted bastards and bitches.

My lips curled up and I let out a snarl. They seemed frightened and scared but I didn't care. I launched myself at the nearest person to me. They were all victims so it didn't matter who went first as long as they would all be gone afterwards.

It happened to be the boy that looked just like me.

Too bad for him.

Matt's POV:

Max started to roll on the ground in pain. I made a move towards her, trying to see what was wrong, when Fang laid a hand on my shoulder. I glared daggers at him, wondering why the heck he didn't want me to help Max.

"You can't help her." He said blankly. "They already got a hold of her. And it seems once they get a hold of something they don't let go."

I shrugged off his hand angrily.

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to make them let go." I snarled and started walking towards Max again. That's when I realized she wasn't rolling on the ground in pain. She was glaring at us in the way that made me want to crawl up in a hole and die, but I held strong.

Her eyes were tinted with red, and I knew that whatever she was about to do was willingly but not without the motivation from the school. They must have told her we were the bad guys.

She launched herself at me, seeing that I was the closest person to her. I wasn't surprised because this is exactly what Max would do. Let out all her anger on the people who abused her. Or hurt her. Which ever.

When I tried to block her attack that only made her angrier.

"Stop, Max!" I yelled at her backing up not really wanting to fight Max when she knew what she was doing. She wasn't being controlled, she was doing what she wanted to do and so of course that's not what I want. It's like I wanted to die tonight. And let me tell you I rather be thrown to the sharks being ripped to pieces then be killed by Max. She makes it all the more agonizing.

"Why should I?" She yelled back at me throwing a punch to my gut. I sidestepped out of the way frantically, not wanting to get punched. "You did this to me!"

"What?" I said trying to block her. She was so strong when she's furious. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Stop lying!" She shouted and aimed a fist at my head. I caught it, which was extremely difficult, and twisted it, just enough to avoid hurting her, around her back and grabbed her other one and pushed her up against the wall. Max struggled trying to get out and cursed herself many times about being stupid and letting the enemy get a hold of her. I rather not tell you what she said because frankly I didn't even know what she was saying. When she gets extremely mad, like I'm guessing she is now, she starts to talk too fast for anyone to understand her.

"I'm not lying." I whispered into her ear. She glared at me and started struggling even more, and I almost lost my grip. She started to kick at my shins so I had to do the inevitable. I pushed my legs up against her making it hard to struggle and making both of us totally uncomfortable. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't necessary. Now that I think of it, we're more of siblings. We could be twins. So why would I do this to my sister? That's just plain creepy and not my style.

"Stop struggling, it's not going to get you anywhere." I whispered in her ear. Not in a creepy way but in a slightly demanding tone. I want her to stop struggling so I can get out of this goddamn position.

"Fine." She growled at me and stopped struggling even though I could see she wanted out of this position as bad as I.

"Now, we're not your enemies." I said in a louder tone, so that everyone could hear us. "We were your friends. I'm Matt, that's Kyle, Nudge, Ari, Ella, Iggy, Dr. M, and Fang." I said gesturing my head to them. She looked us over through the corner of her eye and gave no sign of our names or looks, like always. Dang, this is going to be hard. "Kyle, Ari and I are part wolf but we're not erasers. We're friendly. Ella and Nudge are Kyle and Ari's girlfriends and are normal humans like Iggy. Dr. M is your mom, her real name is Valencia or Val but I call her Dr. M and you obviously call her Mom. Ella was and is your best friend. You've been together longer then anyone when you were somewhere. I'm assuming the orphanage, but I'm not totally sure. Now you had wings for your whole life or as long as I've known you, you were never once ashamed or horrified by them. So get a grip on yourself before the school finds you useless."

I shook her shoulders and then let her go going to the others leaving Max standing there looking at us in a very confused expression.

Max's POV:

So these people were my family. Their looks seemed to be telling the truth, they looked hurt, and they looked friendly. And that boy looks a lot like me.

Was it true? Were these people really telling me the truth?

_They're lying Max. Don't believe them. Why do you think you're there? Why do you think all this is happening?_ A voice echoed in my mind.

But then why can't I remember anything for the last…I don't know, the rest of my life. It feels like I just woke up in a seventeen or fifteen year old body. And why would my supposed enemies be locked up in the same room as me? Why were they acting so sad around me and like they can't believe that this is happening to them too, not just me. And they said it was the School that was doing this.

_But they did do it. They did, believe me. I was there when they attacked. I was there._

Then who are you? And why the heck would I believe a voice in my head? I don't know who you are but I'll tell you what. Whether they did it or not, I'm still here and I'm telling you know that I'm going to get out of here. And whether they come with me or not is all to them.

_You just made a big mistake._

Kiss my ass, you bastard.

I looked at all the confused looks on everyone's faces. If I concentrate really hard they did look familiar but I couldn't tell if they were really telling the truth or not.

I looked at Ella and my mom. Event though I concentrate on each of their faces equally Ella's face comes up more often. So maybe Matt was right. Maybe we have known each other for a long time.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at her curiously. I could see the hope in all of their eyes but I ignored them. Even though they were familiar that didn't mean I actually cared for them more then not wanting them to die or anything.

"Ella." I said. She nodded slowly like she didn't know if she could or not. "Hmm." I thought over it for a time and switch the direction of my head.

_I rolled up in a bed the nearest to me and wrapped myself in it's sheet. I was about to fall asleep when a voice snapped me out of it._

"_Hey! What are you doing in my bed?" A girl with brown hair said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _

"_I'm sleeping." I replied. _

I snapped out of my little flashback. She seemed so hopeful now. So like that girl.

Is it true?

All of a sudden the door opened to reveal three 'whitecoats'. I'm not sure if that's the actual name for them but I'm just going to go with it because they all where white coats so yeah.

They seemed angry and that gave me pride. They glared at all of us as if we would go crawl up in a corner and die. And let me tell you that made me want to do the opposite. I wanted to stand in front of their faces and punch them. I actually wanted to jump up and down on top of their faces, crushing it into their skull efficiently killing them.

Violent…I like it.

"What do you want?" I said irritated and looked at my nails and picking out the dirt from under them. I really need to cut them…

The whitecoats just looked at me annoyed and completely and totally outraged. "We're here to take you all to the extermination room. There you'll be exterminated."

"Well, Duh, that's what an extermination room is. What else would it be? A place to go drink tea with the white rabbit?" I said sarcastically. Their faces turned red and I raised my hands in a calm down gesture. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just saying. Sheesh." I said and went back to picking my nails calmly, but inside I was laughing hysterically. Their faces are just too much.

The 'strangers' were laughing too, except the dark haired one and 'Ella'. Ella gave a small laugh with a frown while 'Fang' just stayed emotionless even though his eyes showed amusement.

The white coats finally had enough of everything and clicked a button on their clipboard? I'm not sure. I can't really tell with the way they're standing. I'm pretty sure it was like a remote of some kind but whatever. What matters is what it does not what exactly it is. But what does it do?

Seconds later I found out when fourteen wolf like creatures came through the steel door. They wore blank expressions but their eyes held excitement. Those cocky stupid bastards, I'll kick their butts.

The creature's came in and took a hold of everyone's arms so they couldn't get away. Everyone except Kyle, Ari, Matt, and me got one guard person. We got two, one on each arm. Apparently I'm not useful anymore, since I totally broke away from their evil hold. Take THAT evildoer.

"Just you wait." I said conversationally. "I'm going to get out of here and restore my broken memory." The wolf people holding me laughed and down the hall I saw a door with a window. I don't know what happened next. Instinct? The fact that if I don't do something I'll die? Either way I started acting.

I didn't really try putting strength behind my punches and movements I just concentrated on speed, energy. I don't know why all I knew was that it instinct, like I was suppose to do it. Natural I guess.

"Whoa." I heard someone mutter from behind me. I stopped for a second and realized that I was about an inch away from punching the living daylights out of Fang. I stopped immediately knowing what I was about to do for not being able to know what I was doing. It just went all blurry and I had no idea what the heck was happening.

Hey, stupid me.

I looked around trying to figure out why and then realized I could move freely without anyone holding me down. I then saw that all the whitecoats and wolf things were on the ground either dead or unconscious and right now I really don't care.

I looked at everyone else with a weird look. "Okay, who did that?" I asked a little wary fearing what the answer was. They looked back at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Who do you think, Max?" Ella asked sarcastically putting a hand on her hip. I shook my head and started running down the hall while calling,

"You better hurry. I don't know when they'll realize that we're not going to the extermination room."

With that we were all running for our lives down the hall and to the door with the window.


	18. Lissa Gets PWND!

Max's POV:

You know it's really awesome to taste freedom once again. If you don't know what I'm talking about then…oh well. I would say go to the School and when you get out you'll know what I'm talking about, but I'm not the type of person who wants you to go through hell just to know what I'm talking about. That would just be stupid.

Anyway, I bet you're wondering how we got out. I'm not going to give you the complete story because I don't want you to get any ideas about stealing and hot-wiring cars and blowing up the school with a certain truck that happened to have a full tank.

Well now my 'family' and me were going back home. It was kind of packed but we were lucky to get a van so there are a lot of seats. Dr. M was driving, Fang was sitting shotgun, Ella was sitting on Ari's lap next to the window, Iggy was sitting next to me in the way back, Nudge was sitting on Kyle's lap next to Ari and Ella at the window. It wasn't totally cramped but it wasn't all cozy either.

"Will someone explain to me where we're going?" I asked for the fifth time leaning my head against the van's window. I would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the fact that I could feel the vibrations coming off the window.

Dr. M gave a sigh. "We've only been on the road for three hours. I'm pretty sure that we would be home in thirty minutes or so, so stop fussing."

I groaned and Iggy laughed and patted me on the shoulder trying to reassure me. He looked pretty excited still. I don't know what the big deal is. We weren't even in there that long and they hadn't done anything that bad to us.

That is…if you don't count the fact that I can't remember anything from my past. I'm just glad that I know what an average teenager would know and that I'm not talking like a baby and all.

"Come on Max its not that bad." Iggy said with a laugh. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean being stuck in a van with eight people for more than 3 hours is awesome?" I looked at him a pointed look. "If you really think that then I don't know you. Oh wait, I don't know you. I forgot all about you." I said sarcastically. "You mind telling me your name, pale boy?" I gave an innocent face and he just shook his head with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window wishing for some reason to jump out and fly away. I guess I gotten used to the idea of having wings. I mean, why be scared or horrified of something that's on you? It's a waste of time and now that I think of it why was I even freaked out about them in the first place? I think that it would be pretty awesome to fly away from all my fears. From everything.

Flying.

I could do what no one else could do.

Suddenly the urge was too much.

Quickly I unbuckled my seat and crawled to the closest van door. I made sure before I jumped out that Nudge and Kyle had their seatbelts on. I heard questions running out but I ignored them and unlocked the door and opened it. Taking on step forward I was falling but my instincts took over.

I snapped out my wings and flew with big powerful flaps and was up in the air away from all the human eyesight of a regular human. It was a good thing that we were on a deserted road or I think that there would be a car accident down there. I sighed as I let the feeling of being free fill me.

It was so good. I glided for a few seconds before flapping again. I could see all the way down there and that was very cool considering if I had regular eyesight it would all be a mass of green and brown. With my hawk-light sight, however, I could see everything clearly as if I was standing right next to it.

I saw Dr. M's car, which really wasn't hers since we stole it, but that's not the point here, and the door that I had opened was closed and I could see curious glances through the windows. On Nudge's face I saw awe and that made me feel…good. It made me feel like I wasn't used, or that I wasn't just a freak with wings.

I was myself. And there's nothing better then being the person you're meant to be.

Ella's POV: 

I was glad that we were out, that's no doubt. I was also glad that Max wasn't scared or horrified by her wings. Actually I bet she wanted them to work so that was why she jumped out of the van and was currently flying above us right now.

It was good to have a part of your friend back.

Dr. M's POV:

I was so happy I could cry. I looked out the front windshield and saw the familiar buildings up ahead. I didn't worry that much about Max because I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her without a fight and she really does pack a punch. I don't really know because she hasn't hit me, thank god, but just watching her fight with someone tells you, you don't want to be on the ending line of her fist.

"Dr. M?" Ella asked happily. "Are we almost there yet? I really need a shower."

"Same here." Ari replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Ari and Ella, I really need a shower. I totally reek. Hey, that's a funny word, don't you think? Reek? I mean it's even spelled weird. R-e-e-k? Half of the letters are e's! But when are we going to take a shower because I really don't want to smell like a baseball team if you know what I mean? I rather smell like …like flowers! Flowers smell so nice, maybe roses. No that's too practical, maybe cherry blossoms. Yeah that's like Chinese or something right? I really like Chinese food too. I love the mandarin chicken and white rice it fills you up. You know what else I like? The color pink! I like red too but the light red not the blood red. The blood red makes me want to puke because it looks like blood and that's one thing I don't want to do right now cause then that would ruin the van and my clothes even though they are already dirty but I don't want to throw up on Kyle too because then he'll dump me and leave and I really don't want that because I think I might love him and that's not going to be good on my emotions. I would be depressed and junk like Fang. He's too sad and upset to admit his feelings to Max and even went out with Brigid to try and forget Max. I bet he still likes her but I don't know if it's just a crush or something more. From the way he acts I'm thinking it's more of a love thing. I wonder who made up the word love. I bet it was a girl because why would a guy make it up? That would be stupid and totally messed up because us girls are all awesome and everything. Wow, Max looks like an angel flying through the sky, I wish I could do that. I bet anyone would kill for that ability and I can't believe when Max first found out she had wings she freaked out. I would totally lo-" I didn't know what happened after that it was just cut off like something was covering her mouth.

I saw that Fang was sitting stiffly, probably by the comment on how he loves Max and all. But that was for a different time, when Max was with us. I looked at the mirror hanging down from the ceiling of 'our' car and saw that Kyle was kissing Nudge in a heated make out session. So that's what cut her off.

"PDA, CHILDREN!" I yelled at them irritated. Do they really have to do that now? Of all things.

Nudge blushed deeply as they jumped apart. Kyle looked a little sheepish with his hair slightly tousled from when Nudge's fingers fan through it. Nudge looked at me and I gave my best _'do it again and we'll see what happens next'_ look. She blushed even deeper making her face a very deep color and buried her head in Kyle's neck and shoulder trying to hide her face. I would tell her that was PDA but I decided not to be too harsh on her. It's young love.

I turned down a street to our house that was inside. The sight made both my heart speed up and slow down at the same time.

There was our house in perfect shape, with Angel and Gazzy completely unharmed in the front yard. And standing in front of them was Lissa, I think she was Max's agent if my memory serves me. She was talking to them with a note pad and paperwork in her hand like she was some type of investigator. I knew at once that once we get there all hell is going to break loose.

This is NOT what I wanted when I come home.

Max's POV:

I landed in the back yard quickly when no one around me was looking I quickly tucked in my wings and ran to the back screen door. This house did seem familiar and all but I don't really remember what happened in this house or if it was just a house that I saw on my way here. It was all jumbled up in my mind right now. It's a miracle how I even process these things I'm telling you right now.

I hoped that the screen door was unlocked. It was thankfully, and I slid it across the brace easily. I closed it behind me and began wondering through the house.

I went a little ahead when I saw that my 'family' was getting off and heading towards the person in that suit talking to those two little children in front of this house.

As I walked through the halls I saw that everything was in it's place, never out of order, everything was fresh and clean, nothing with dust, every picture on the wall was straight and even, nothing was on the floor except an occasional rug here and there and even then there wasn't any dirt on it. Everything was so…perfect.

I smelled the air and it smelled like apple cinnamon. It smelled really nice, with a distant taste of chocolate chip cookies.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I groaned when I realized I hadn't eaten in a long while. I decided to head to the kitchen to see if that smell of chocolate chip cookies were really real and that they were there instead of just…just a scented candle or something.

I ran with little hope I had left to the kitchen which was as perfect as the rest of the house, nothing misplaced, nothing stained, nothing out of the ordinary except the bird kid standing in front of the oven opening it and looking inside it like it held the answer to world hunger.

There weren't any chocolate chip cookies in there. I moaned, practically in agony. Not really but you get the point, and sat down on my butt and rubbed my temples. I just wanted cookies, was that so hard to ask? Okay, I know that sounded like I was a little child but so what! I'm hungry and I want my food! Now if I added a little pout at the end then yeah, I would be a little baby, but I'm obviously not and even if I did pout at the end you wouldn't know because I didn't tell you that I did a pout at the end so, HA!

Anyway, back from my little ranting about not being the child that I certainly am not, I caught a whiff of something. Cookies. Cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, Cookies, COOKIES, _COOKIES, __**COOKIES!**_

That was the only thought running though my head. Cookies. Because cookies are just so awesome they deserve all my attention.

I snapped my head up and looked on top of the oven. There, at the end of the counter was the small outline of steel. I jumped up to my feet as fast as lightning and saw through my eyes the wonderful heaven of chocolate cookies. Immediately, without a second thought, I started to grab cookies one by one and began shoving them in my mouth with that little crunchy sound. I didn't even bother to wonder how the heck these cookies got here, or if the people who made them would mind if I eat their cookies, why? Because these were just too damn good to even think anything other than "Oh my god, these are the awesome-est cookies ever. I want to eat these all the time."

"Max?" A small voice sounded from behind me. I froze mid-bite and turned around biting into the sweet chocolate chip cookie and chewing it slowly as I saw everyone was staring at me in amusement and shock. I saw that the lady that was interrogating the little kids was in here too so I guess Dr. M told her to come in. The lady looked happy and not happy at the same time. I wonder what her problem is.

The little kids however were so elated to see me, that they ran over to me and hugged my knees. I stood stock-still and finished my cookie and looked down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, now that we're all here I'm afraid to give you some bad news." The lady said but she didn't look sorry at all.

"What is that?" Dr. M asked casually and sat at a stool at the kitchen island. She looked confused as to why the business lady was here. Not on her face but in her eyes. You know now that I think of it…her eyes look a lot like mine.

"Because you, Mrs. Martinez have mistreated these kids taking them away and leaving two underage kids by themselves. I'm afraid that I have to take them away from you since you are a unfit parent." The lady said and took out a bunch of papers and shoved them into the face of Dr. M.

And for the first time since I saw her, her face was filled with real fear. Dr. M glanced at me with almost tear full eyes except she didn't want to anyone to see her cry. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her chin in that stubborn thing that I can just tell just by looking at her that I got it from her.

That's when I saw how our hair was the similar, our posture, our eyes, our freckles, our skin tone; almost everything could be seen on both of our faces. She was my mom. And this lady wanted to tear us apart.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked her hugging the children to me. They seem happy but a little weary for some reason. Dr. M's head flashed up so fast I' pretty sure she'll have whiplash later.

"Yes?" She asked with a small sad smile.

"Why is-" A name flashed before my eyes and I immediately said it hoping it was the right name "-Lissa saying you left us? You were visiting your parent's house and everyone wanted to go but we couldn't leave the kids here, so I offered to stay. Why is she saying that Angel and Gassy were home alone?" And for once I think those were made up names. I called the little girl angel as a nickname as well as the others.

'Lissa' looked kind of shocked to hear me say mom, but it was true so I don't know what her problem was since Dr. M is my mother. I don't even know why she's even here but if she's saying that she's going to take us away I'm thinking she's some type of social services or something, I'm not sure.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked dumbfounded. "No one has seen any of you for a whole three days! And you're expecting me to believe that you've been here all along? It's a miracle that I was taking action and found you. I need you to fill out the paperwork so I can take Max back. I wouldn't even be asking you this if I saw that Max was in bad shape, like all the other times. But seeing as she's unharmed then you need to fill them out so I can take her back to the orphanage." She said handing my mom a pen. That's when I got mad.

"If we're not harmed in any way and we're all in one piece then why are you trying to take me back? I like it here. I don't want to go." I said and picked up Angel. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck leaning her head on my shoulder as I held her on my hip.

Lissa looked beyond shocked and tried to recollect herself, closing her mouth. "What?" She asked like she couldn't believe what I had just said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I said I like it here. I don't want to go." I said slowly down the words like I was talking to an eight year old, which she didn't like that much. She scowled at me and I gave her an innocent smile.

"I thought you always hated to spend time and like being anywhere that wasn't in your room looking out the window admirably. You would yell and thrash out at anyone except Ella."

Sometimes you just get the feeling that this is all a movie right? With the action, drama and sometimes a tragedy or two. Well right now I had that feeling.

Lissa gave me a hard look, "And now you're saying that you _like _it here?" Her tone was so surprised it was like watching someone shoot a 15 inch shell at a tissue paper and then have it come back to hit the person.

"Yes, Lissa." I said kissing Angel's little forehead affectionately. I looked back at Lissa. "You know that I've never done this before so it should be obvious that these people are not abusive and you can tell I haven't been harmed in ANY way. So I really just want to eat the rest of those perfect cookies before anyone else, not go with you back to whatever abusive people that can't seem to leave me alone." I said the last part so bitterly she took a small step back.

Lissa looked at Dr. M, or mom, through the corner of her eyes and then back at me. She sighed and started collecting her papers. "Fine." She said without looking at me. "If that's the way you want it. I'll take care of the police and explain it to them. I don't know about the neighbors but…that's your deal." Her voice sounded so defeated it kind of hurt my heart, but then I quickly dismissed the feeling. Why feel bad for someone who was trying to tear me away from my family?

With a sad, defeated sigh Lissa walked out of the room with a small click as the lock of the door fell in place.

Everyone stayed silent as they looked at the door and then at Dr. M and then at me. I then realized that I was holding someone else's child without permission. I set her down and tried not to notice the little girl's sad frown.

I looked at Dr. M. "Don't think that because I knew the names of some people that I know everything." I started walking to the stairs and at the base of the stairs I turned to look at her again. "You know, if I were you I would move since the School already knows our location but I can see by the look on your face that that's not what you want."

Dr. M smiled kindly at me and nodded. "Thank you, Max." I frowned at her and started up the stairs.

"Don't thank me for a problem that's yours to deal with. I did nothing but state my opinion. Why thank someone for such a trivial thing?" I said and without waiting for a reply I walked into the most familiar room to me.

"Because everyone's opinion matters in an unfair world."

**(A/N: So… I know it's been awhile but with Christmas, New Year's, and getting back into my school routine, I think I have plenty of excuses. **** R&R Please!)**


	19. Remembering

Max's POV:

Ever heard of school? You know where you sit around all day to look at the teacher writing stuff on the dry erase board and you have to figure out what the heck they're talking about? Yeah, well, even though I just got back from finally destroying the reason of my existence, (The School,) my mom still thinks that I have to go to school since I missed about what was it? Three days? A week? I don't even know because you don't really think about how long you've been in hell; you just want to get out. And that's exactly what I want to do right now.

"Why am I here?" I asked in monotone. Ever since I entered this world I realized I didn't know anything about it. I didn't know, not directly of course, that the sun was so bright, I didn't know the exact reason why they have school's like these. It was like I know how to speak but I don't understand why I'm speaking. Or how I know that the tall brick thing in front of me is called a building, but the reason why they built it was unknown to me. I realized that no matter how I look at it I see that there's no point in building these buildings, these sidewalks, the streetlights, the windows, I see know point in them. I saw the downside of the world, only the bad side.

So now I turned into Fang. I don't know if I actually want to be like Fang, I don't know why not since I know nothing about him besides the fact he can't hide his feelings in his eyes and has black hair. I see nothing good about him and nothing bad about him so I can't determine if I should want to be like him. Frankly, I want to be me. The original me where as in if the school didn't do anything then I don't want to be here. And my feelings about that boy that looks like me still gives me the creeps because it's like whenever I look at him I see me. It's creepy but I feel like he'll be my way back to normality. I want to be like I was not who I am now.

"You're here because you need to remember." Matt said. He was emotionless too but I could see in his eyes that he was worried about me. He looked at me and saw that I was looking at him. I didn't blush like I was sure that I would have if I was like I used to be but I didn't because what was so wrong at looking at someone when they're talking? Is that a crime? No. It's being polite.

"Is there a reason to remember?" I asked bluntly. "Why try to remember a past that's filled with things I don't want to remember or know about? It's better to know little about who you were but what you are." I looked away. I don't know why, but I don't want them to know that I want to remember who I was. I want to look like I don't care that I lost my memory because that shows that I'm weak for letting some jackass mess with my brain. I don't want to admit my weakness.

We stayed silent for a moment before Ella decided to speak up.

"It's about time we went in. We're already late." She said trying to smile but it was a sad smile. Ari looked at her and reached out a hand to lay on her shoulder but she shouldered it off and went up to me and grabbed my hand and with a sudden burst of determination she made a hopeful smile and said, "Come on, Max. It's time we met up with the others."

She then gripped my hand tightly and tugged me towards the door and even though I held an emotionless mask I couldn't help but realize something.

Her face seemed familiar. It looked like I actually saw her when I was walking down a street or something. She's different then the others and I don't know why.

I couldn't help it. I lost my emotionless look. She's supposed to be my best friend. That's why it hurt so much for her to realize that I didn't remember her. Mom too. It hurt her to know that her daughter didn't know who she was. I remember when Ella and I went to that place in the trees with the bird shape in the trees. I remember how we met in the orphanage and how I stole her bed and how I took her flying with me.

Oh my god…

I forgot how to walk and I stayed put starring at Ella with a new…what's the word? Perspective? Appreciation? No. Actually let me just rewrite that sentence. I looked at Ella like it was the first time I ever saw her. Actually it _was_ the first time I ever saw her that I knew who she was, not just her name. She was my first and best friend and I forgot about her. I'm so sorry Ella.

Ella felt the tug of my hand when I stayed put and she turned her head back to look at me and that's when I truly realized that she really was Ella. But I had to make sure.

"Ella?" I asked in a soft and hopeful voice. I really wanted her to be Ella but nothing really goes right for me. I didn't say her name like I was making sure that it was her name but I said it like I was making sure that this person is whom I thought it would be.

Ella understood me like I felt she would and I saw unshed tears come to her eyes. I don't know what made me remember her but…I hope that…I…I don't know but I kind of hope that I'll remember the others and I want to see if I'll be as happy as I am now.

Ella smiled a broken smile and crushed me in a hug. "Max, I knew you would remember me!" She cried helplessly and I suddenly fell into a stiff position. I don't like crying. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, but not in an unfriendly way.

"Stop it." I said back to my emotionless phase. Ella looked hurt but I didn't show the sadness crossing my heart. "Don't cry." I started to walk away and when I passed Ella I whispered quietly. "It hurts." And I continued to walk away not bothering if the hopeful look on her face was real or the confused looks on everyone else's faces were real either. I want to get in this school to see if my memory about being in a band having the ability to play an electric guitar was real.

I'll just have to wait until that period comes up to find out for sure and if it's not just my mind running wild.

By the time everyone got inside the school and to their own classrooms we were already twenty minutes late and it's all thanks to my little scene about remembering Ella. I still remember her it's just for some reason whenever I see Ella cry it hurts and whenever I'm hurt I try and hide it from anyone else's sight and apparently I'm not a touchy person, so I guess I just go into a rigid state.

First period was as boring as ever, no one asked what happened to us, to our relief, and no one commented about how I was apparently a different person from my first self. Second period was the same, third and fourth period too. I knew everything about what we were doing and was never lost. I knew everything about how to solve equations or the history of the Roman Empire or how to break up and make chemical formulas or how to examine a poem. I knew all these things.

Maybe when I get to that period with the guitar then I'll remember how to play it since my brain can handle education and not actual feelings and stuff with other people. I think it's because the white coats didn't want me to be social but as in the most wise and smart avian American ever so I can defeat my opponent faster and more efficient and I'm tired of trying to be the one on the top. It's so boring always being the one to win. There's no challenge and it's just… totally pointless. There's no reason to it and no point in it so therefore I see no reason to win.

But I see no reason why to fail though.

"Hey." A teenaged boy that was about an inch taller then me said. He had shady brown hair and green eyes with flecks of gold and silver in it. He was pretty cute but I felt nothing for him. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what the deal was. He was the first person besides the people I know to come up to me and just say something because of my emotionless attitude. "What happened to you? You seem like you have no clue who anyone is." His voice seemed genuinely confused and I didn't see why he would be worried or concerned about my welfare.

"That is none of your concern." I said and started to walk away but he laid a hand on my shoulder and turned me back to look at him.

"Of course it is. I'm your friend, remember?" His face held a small smile and his eyes told the truth. He dropped his hand to his side and stuck them in his pockets while waiting for my reply. I gave him a blank look not knowing if he actually was my friend from the beginning. He looked back at me and even though in my eyes there was confusion, my face held blankness. I would have never guessed that he would actually know that I didn't remember. "Oh my gosh…you don't remember do you?" His voice held no pity, probably thinking I don't want it. It held sympathy. His eyes held sympathy and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"What makes you say that?" I said looking to the side with a sort of frown. I can't believe this regular human figured out what no other has.

"Because your eye's tell me everything. And also because I know what it feels like when you don't know anything." He said.

I looked at him in the eyes again and I saw sincerity in his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Two years ago I was in a car crash with my family. There wasn't enough seatbelts and I was in the middle. A truck came out of nowhere and hit our car. I was thrown forward and I hit my head on the windshield. I don't know exactly what happened. That was just what they told me. I woke up to be surrounded by people I didn't know and so I went through the world without knowledge of anything going on around me. I didn't know how to speak. I didn't know what was going on. But over time I regained my memory. And it's a miracle that I'm here. I gained most of my memory and I made friends but never told them because I saw no reason why." He explained his story and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. I'm going through the same thing that he went through.

"So you're saying that my memory will get better in time?" I asked hopefully. He smiled showing his perfect white teeth at me and nodded. I made a smile back at him.

"Yeah, but let's hurry or we'll be late for gym." He said and he waved his hand in a "lead the way" gesture and bowed low like I was a queen and he was a servant. "Lead the way, your majesty." He said and tilted his head up to look at my uncertain face as I looked down at the hallway trying to search my memory of where it was.

He snickered and I slapped the back of his head with a "Shut up" to follow it and I felt his soft hair between my fingers but dismissed the thought. It's nothing important.

He stood up and held out his arm and looked down the hall. I looked at him and he smiled. "You don't know the way do you?" He asked and I shook my head slowly with a small blush on my face, not liking being at a disadvantage. He held out his arm again and said, "Then let me be your guide." I looked at his arm that was covered with his black jacket and I saw he was wearing a white t-shirt with regular jeans. I then realized that I was wearing black jeans and a black shirt and a black jacket with a skull on the back. I must look Goth but oh, well. I don't care.

I smiled and took his arm and he led the way down the hallway and taking a bunch of turns to the gym.

"You know, you're not that bad." I mused and he put a hand to his heart.

"Wow that hurt." He said jokingly and I hit his shoulder with mine.

"But I mean it…" I trailed off realizing I didn't know his name. Wow, stupid me.

He saw that I didn't know his name and came to my rescue. "How impolite of me. I forgot to give you my name since you forgot the first time. Huh, I guess my amnesia is getting the best of me too." He joked and I chuckled. "The name's Sam. Pleased to meet you, and you are?" He asked in a polite manner and I knew he knew my name but I still answered.

"Max. Maximum Martinez." I said using my mom's last name feeling it was appropriate.

"Nice to meet you Maximum." Sam said and looked forward again with a smile still on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam, but please call me Max. Everyone else I'm suppose to know does." I replied to him looking ahead holding onto his arm with a more comfortable feeling. I like him. Not in the boyfriend way but as in a friend. I'm sure he feels the same too. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what we're going to do in Gym?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Dodge ball."

And for some reason I felt happy.

**(A/N: Hey guys it's the beta reader here! Now don't be mad at my sister for updating EXTREMELY late- it was my fault. I was swamped with homework, staying up till 10 most of the week and had a test Friday I didn't get to study for at home-not to mention a 12 freaking hour-long volleyball tournament today. I kept saying "I'll read the chapter after my homework," which was responsible but didn't work out for anyone but me, and I'm SO sorry. BUT my dear sister has managed to start writing the next chapter and should be done with it soon so that should make up for it a little tiny bit. I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again but after Spring Break we both have to cram for finals. So in the two weeks following Spring Break don't expect much. Sorry again guys! Oh! And Read & Review! Later 8) lol )**


	20. A New Friend

Max's POV:

Sam lead me down the hall with a friendly conversation about what happened back when I had my memories and how we met before at the gym when he was getting my uniform. I believed him because the stuff that he was saying seemed familiar as in like if you saw a house with a chicken on top and someone comes up and asks if you seen a chicken on a roof you would know what they're talking about and that's what I felt when he said that.

We had already gone to gym and the coach decided to let us pick our teams, boy or girl. Sam was on my team and that's all I know. No one I knew was on my team that I knew so I stuck close to Sam and he stuck close to me. He caught the balls that were going at me that I didn't know about and I did the same. We took turns throwing the balls at people's head and we would always laugh and high five and I didn't even see or sense the stares of everyone else.

Now Sam was leading me to the Choir room, which was down the hall of the gym and a right and the third door on the left. It sounded easy enough but I wasn't sure if I could if I was by myself. We had stayed after a bit at gym or just until everyone else was out before we went out. Now we were walking down the hall by ourselves but we did nothing other then stand somewhat close to each other that we could touch but we never did. We were only friends. At least that's what I thought it we were.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked suddenly feeling a need to ask it. Sam turned his head towards me with question in his green eyes. "Why did you confront me on my way to fifth period?"

He chuckled a bit and looked ahead again while I still looked at him with confusion. "I saw how you looked so confused when you tried not to show it on your face but it showed in your eyes. You see, no matter how much you try to hide your emotions they're still there. I also felt that you were probably feeling what I felt and I just couldn't leave a damsel in distress like that." He said and then put a fist to his heart and stopped and stood up straight like he was going to say the pledge but instead he said, "Because I am a man." In the biggest and stupidest macho voice he could muster up and I laughed at him and he smiled and joined me.

We came up to the door of the choir and we quieted down and took a peek inside. The teacher was up in the front of the room saying something to the class and we kneeled down at the foot of the door in that secret ninja style that you wish you could pull off. I looked at Sam and he held up his hand in a gun form and I stifled a laugh and did the same.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered quietly to him and stood up and took a peek inside to check that the teacher was still there looking out at the class. I then kneeled down so I wasn't in the sight of the teacher or anyone else in there. Sam kneeled next to me and thought for a bit.

"How about we wait until he turns around and since there's a row of instruments and student chairs he'll never know we'll be there." He said after a moment.

"Yeah but what about the students. We don't want them witnessing us breaking in." I said with logic on my side. Sam nodded and thought for a moment and then grinned.

"There are two doors leading to this room. One is in the back and one is in the front. And since there are two of us one could distract them at the back door and I could come in through the front door unnoticed. Then we could distract them again and then I could take a seat at the back row. Then once I'm in you could maybe make a noise and then I'll say it was at the front door when you come in through the back door and then you go to the back row and drop down to the floor and when he doesn't look you can then sit next to me. It'll make sense once you see it. How about that?" He said with his eyes filled with excitement and I equaled that with my own and nodded. "Okay do you have a watch?"

"No."

"Okay then count down to sixty and at one make some sort of loud noise for tens seconds which should give me enough to get in to the instruments. Then wait twenty seconds and do it again but in a different place like near the front door. Then I'll wait thirty seconds and pretend to get up to sharpen a pencil and trip over chairs making a lot of noise and cause attention and then you'll slip in a take a seat at the back row quickly and then you'll come help me up along with some others and then boom. Perfect plan." He said with a smile and held up his gun formed hand and tapped it with mine. "To the MAM!" He whispered yelled and I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He said innocently and I laughed at him, softly of course but I couldn't help it.

"Mam?" I asked through laughter. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"It's the combination of Sam and Max. M for Max and AM for Sam." He explained but I still thought it was bad and I expressed it through laughter. I don't even remember the last time I laughed this much. This person was changing me and for some reason I was glad. "Fine. How about SAX?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"It sounds too much like the actual saxophone." I said and thought about what our name could be for us since that's obvious what we were doing. "How about Ying and Yang? You could be Yang and I could be Ying." I said and waited for his opinion.

"Yeah, but it sounds too much like we're Chinese and I don't know about you but I'm no where near Chinese." I nodded agreeing to his words. We thought more and I then came up with an idea. "How about The BadAss Twins? Or the Hell-Raisers?" I suggested with a hint of for coming up with it and I saw Sam look jealous.

"I'll go with Hell-Raisers since that sounds way cooler then The BadAss Twins." He said and moved his hand to his mouth trying to stifle his laughter but couldn't help the smile.

"Shut up, I was just thinking out loud." I said trying to hide my own laughter as well. I pushed him and he laughed out loud and I laughed with him and we forgot all about the people on the other side of the door and event though we forgot about them long before but we forgot about the security camera's too. We just laughed and smiled and laughed so much until tears were running down our eyes and we had to lean against each other for support.

We didn't even hear the door open until someone yelled, "MAXIMUM RIDE AND SAM LERNER, GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW." A loud and commanding voice said and we looked up calmly with smiles on our faces for somewhere deep down I knew he was joking and it was jut for show in case anyone was watching.

I nodded slowly along with Sam and we still couldn't stand up because of all the laughter and we still did a couple a snickers and chuckles when we looked at each other to remind us of what happened. Everyone turned to stare at us on our knees with our faces red with laughter and leaning against each other for support. I looked at Sam the same time he looked at me and we only lasted two seconds before bursting out into laughter and falling on the floor holding our sides and I heard the door, in the distance, close.

"Car to explain yourselves?" The teacher said. I looked up and tried to get to my knees. And I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Well, you see Danny-" I started but Sam but my off with a whisper to my ear.

"His name's Tommy." I looked at Sam with a look of confusion.

"Really? I thought it was Danny." I mused and a couple of students laughed and the teacher's face- Tommy- went a little red with embarrassment. "Well, anyway, you see TOMMY-" I emphasize the word Tommy just to please Sam and I saw him smirk. "We were on our way from Gym when this Hell-Raiser came up to me and said the national anthem of 'I'm a man' and the code of never leaving a damsel in distress untreated and how he thought our names were about Saxophones. Me and Sam were laughing at your door at the irony of it and how the Hell-Raiser thought we were BadAss Twins." I said and put a elbow on Sam's shoulder and leaned against him and he looked down to try and hide the smile on his face because only he knew that I was telling the somewhat truth.

The students in the classroom laughed and one girl with bright red hair seemed to have that "wow, she's so stupid" look on her face and I knew instantly that I didn't like her.

Tommy looked at me and I thought he was going to give me detention but he shocked me by just laughing and telling us to go sit in our seats. We nodded and we half walked and half stumbled through the isles before sitting down side by side at the back row leaning against each other from exhaustion.

I then saw the people I knew, Ella, Sam, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and someone I somewhat recognized. Long brown hair and hazel eyes and white skin. The word J.J. went in my min but I dismissed the thought completely. There's no way I could remember someone's name just by looking at him or her. It's just no possibly way someone could do that after ALL of his or her memory was erased. Well, if all of my memory was erased then I'm sure I wouldn't even know what a chair is if I didn't look at word cards.

Sam saw the look on my face and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You remember J.J. didn't you?" I blushed and looked away with an innocent look on my face.

"How did you know?" I asked looking down at my lap. He laughed.

"I know everything there is about amnesia from why you got it and how the heck you remember stuff. You see, every time you remember something you feel something different each time and so your looks are different each time. You saw J.J. and I remember how you guys were kind of friends." He pointed at the red haired girl who had that look I didn't like. "Who do you think that is?"

The blush gone I scoffed and crossed my arms. "She's Ms. Prissy Bitch the Second right after Ms. Prissy Bitch the First." I said nodding at the other red haired girl next to her in a blunt tone and he smiled and muffled laughter.

"Students." Tommy called for our attention. Sam and I stopped talking to listen to what Tommy wanted. Everyone else did so and when we were all looking at him he began again. "Today is independent study so feel free to do what you like as long as it's not loud and can be explained with a reasonable excuse." With that he plugged in his iPod and when he put in one ear bud he said, "And the reason why I'm wearing ear buds is to hear the news report so that I know what's going on in the world because I want to be safe, got it?" We nodded and he put in his last ear bud and all the students got up to go to their instruments or in a corner to talk about something or what not.

"You know," I said thinking out loud. "I think I'll like this teacher." I stood up and didn't wait for Sam to follow me as I went to the guitars. This is what I wanted from the start to see if I remember how to play the guitar. Or at least see what made it what it is if that makes sense to anyone but me.

But sadly I wasn't able to reach the guitars with Sam a few feet behind me because the Ms. Prissy Bitch the Second came in front of me with an angry look on her face.

I looked at her for a bit, a little annoyed. All I wanted was to get to the guitars and see if I could play them but this person just happened to be in my way. And being the nice person that I am I decided to be polite…ish.

"Excuse me but you're in my way." I said in a nice and innocent voice. "I need to get to the guitars, so can you move out of the way?" I smiled at her hoping she would just get lost so I won't have to hear her again. She just blinked at me and I took that time to side step her and around her to the guitars leaving her and her friend starring after me dumbfounded and I don't know why. That's when I noticed Sam was doing the same thing except more in shock for using that type voice. I don't blame him because it's too girly for my taste.

"Hey, Sam, are you coming or not?" I called out to him in a joking manner and I saw some of the people I know, Fang, Nudge, and Matt, look over at me and saw who I was looking- no smiling- at and saw Sam looking at me with a grin. I gestured with my hand to come and he did and I took his hand and dragged him towards the guitars without bothering to look at the bitches as they gaped at us as we walked by.

I was just looking at the guitars with excitement on my face.

"Why do you want to play the guitar so badly?" Sam asked and then an idea came across his mind. "Did you used to play- wait never mind. I remember. You played that song you made up. I think it was called Take Me Away or something. It was really good. So I'm guessing you want to see if you can still play it?"

I nodded at him. "You know, it looks like you can see right through me." I joked and grabbed a guitar playing with the strings even though as I looked at it nothing was coming in my mind. I don't remember anything. I just know that I'm pressing a string down and strumming it. Nothing else. I don't know what string I'm play, what cord- if I'm even playing one- or anything. I don't know what strings to hold down or what to strum. I don't know a damn thing about this guitar.

"I'm also guessing by the look on your face that you have no clue what you're doing." He said with a laugh. I glared at him with my lips in a tight line.

"So? I just forgot that's all. I'll be able to play it in no time. Just you watch." I said at him and took off the guitar and put it back on its stand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take you up on that deal. If you can learn how to play guitar in two weeks I'll give you thirty dollars, but if you lose you have to come with me downtown to buy your own guitar." He said with an innocent look on his face where he actually did want me to get my own guitar.

I smiled at him. "Can we get a guitar anyway?" I asked. He grinned at me while heading towards the chairs.

"Of course." He said sitting down at a nearby chair. "That is if you want too."

"I want to." I replied easily.

"Then it's settled. In two weeks we're going to go get you a guitar no matter if you win or lose the bet."

And I really didn't have a problem with that.

With guitar or him.

**A/N: I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and I give you something that's totally not even worth reading. I am so sorry! It was like I couldn't write and then when I could my beta reader couldn't read it because of "homework" and other nonsense. Either way it is both my sister and I's fault that this chapter came in way late. I'll try updating regularly without any complaint, so be prepared because I'm going to try making the next chapter way better then this one. It's a bit longer then usual so I hope it's okay for now. Again I'm sorry and I'll try updating faster with better chapters.**

**Read & Review please.**


	21. Memories Wear Me Out

Max's POV:

Choir passed quickly, to me anyway, and soon Matt, Ella, and everyone else were heading toward the car. It was dark and cloudy out, but nobody was affected by the weather. I had remembered some more people from the past, kind of making me tired, mentally anyway, but I didn't show it; I don't like showing my weak side and I think everyone knows that.

"Hey, Max, are you going to get in?" Matt asked in a joking manner. I turned my head to see his grinning face as he held open the door for me. I had been looking at the sky and thinking and didn't even notice that we were already at the car. I saw that everyone else was already in the car with Fang in the driver's seat. The passenger seat was the only one open so I guess that Matt and I were suppose to share.

This thought brought memories with it: Matt with his arms around my waist while I sat on his lap. A voice in my head as I stared out the window. And an odd feeling…something that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I shook my head mentally as I looked at Matt. He looked hopeful but I didn't know if it was for me sitting on his lap, or me having the chance to interact with the others, which would help me get back to being my old self.

I shook my head with a small smile that, even though I declined sitting in the car, made Matt grin a knowingly, as if he thought I would do this. Ella and the others, except Fang, smiled at each other like they won the lottery. I didn't know if what I felt was true, but I felt happy, or glad, that I was able to make them happy.

"I'm going for a walk." I said with a more genuine smile.

"Okay, Max." Matt said as he got in and shut the door behind him, the smile still on his face.

Fang didn't wait a second, and as soon as Matt was buckled in he put on the speed and they went racing down the parking lot faster then I had ever seen a car that small ever go.

I waited until they were out of sight before I started walked towards the woods. My house wasn't far away, so I had no problem with the idea of just flying around for a while.

The moment I hit the sky I flew high about the ground that way people would think I was a small bird instead of a flying human. My wings flapped up and down with powerful strokes and the wind lapped at my face, flipping my hair everywhere, including in my mouth.

I smiled as I looked down at the world. The buildings that were once towering over me with their brick glares were now blobs on the ground blending into everything else around it. The cars looked like tiny bugs walking across paper at a snail's pace. The humans looked like nothing but dots of different colors that popped out from being next to the grey walkway.

Then it all changed when I used my raptor vision. The building blobs became defined colors of different colors, the cars looked exactly like they would be if I were just a few feet above them, and the humans became circus freaks with red skinny jeans and green t-shirts, and pounds of make up on girls' faces and the shiny glint from boys' hair gel.

And all and all, everything looked beautiful, like it was suppose to be there. Nothing seemed out of place. The earth was fine with sharing it's surface with the people that abused it.

The trees in the woods grew tall with it's branches reaching out to comfort the trees around it as if saying, "Don't worry, it'll be alright." I wanted to believe in what the trees were saying before I figured out that I was crazy for thinking inanimate objects could talk, even if it was only in my head.

I didn't know what direction I was going or where I was going, all I know was that I was going somewhere that was familiar. I know this because looking around me made memories flow through my mind, blurring my vision. Where the sky was dark and cloudy in my mind it was bright and sunny and it felt like someone was on my back, like my backpack, except heavier. It was laughing and soon the wind caught it, carrying it along to never ending destinations.

I blinked trying to get rid of the pictures in my head, but they just wouldn't go away. I didn't know what to think when I saw that I was going down to some part in the woods. I saw an opening in the trees in a weird shape and I tucked my wings before any unwanted people see.

I collapsed from mental exhaustion after hastily taking off my backpack and lied down on the ground on my back with my wings out stretched, which was lazy of me. I had my eyes closed trying to see the back of my eyelids instead of the colors of pictures in my head, but it wasn't working. I still saw the blur of colors mixing together giving me a massive headache. I opened my eyes hoping to see something that would take my mind off of the stupid memories that, right now, I don't want.

But what I got was hell.

The second I opened my eyes I saw that the opening that I came in through was shaped like a bird. This, of course, brought on a whole new round of memories. I remembered Ella and me lying down on this same grass chatting and having fun, her smiling at me. I remembered me getting up spreading my wings and taking her hand to help her on my back as I tried to fly away.

So many memories.

I clutched my head curling up in a small ball as I wished for the images to go away. Tears welled up in my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall. I wasn't going to show weakness.

I tried to even my short, ragged breathing, hoping that it would change the images. It didn't. In fact it made it worse because it made the images clearer. I saw Fang kissing a red head, the same red head in my class that was a bitch to me. I saw the pained look on his face as he looked at me then at Brigid. I saw how he wished he could stand by my side but didn't dare risk our friendship. I saw him trying to sort things out, leaving me alone to try and think. I saw how he was acting when I was normal. I saw the look in his eyes as he watched me smile at Ella and the others, and at him. I saw the look on his face when he saw Matt, Ari, and Kyle standing in their shorts and nothing else when they first came.

I realized how lonely he was. I saw how his shoulders would slump by a fraction; I saw his depressed and empty eyes as he looked at me from the usual distance between him and the rest of us. I saw the sadness, the loneliness, and the emptiness in his eyes as he looked into mine but tried to clear it up with anger. He put up the act of the "bad boy" even though inside he wished to be in on what's happening, what's going on, just to _look _at people without them looking away from his gaze.

I wanted to tell him that he wasn't an outsider, that he was a part of our group. He didn't know how we were feeling when he didn't spend time with us. He didn't know what we thought. I wanted to tell him.

I was going to tell Fang the truth- what I think and how he's not alone like he thinks he is. He's probably beating himself over the fact that I lost my memory. I don't know why he would but he's probably convinced himself it's his fault. That stupid emo boy.

I gathered all the energy I had left in my system before grabbing my backpack and jumping and spreading my wings out. I probably looked like a retard because the next second my right wing hit the branches of a nearby tree making me lose balance and a ton of leaves fall to the ground. Yeah…not what you would call graceful.

I balanced out again before shooting off using my super speed towards my house because I knew that Fang would be there. He's always at our house and never at his own. I wonder if that has anything to do with his personality.

I saw the house in the distance and just when I was about to shout out in joy another wave of exhaustion swept over me. Looks like I ran out of energy. I swiveled my head back and forth to see if there were any passer by's and found none, like always. There aren't that many people in this neighborhood.

I landed clumsily on the steps and practically banged against the door. I leaned against it and caught my breath before wincing as memories came back. I only then noticed how I was drenched in water. It was raining. That's why nobody was around. I sighed, a little frustrated and tried to swipe away the strands of wet hair sticking to my face, which took more effort then it should have.

I twisted the knob and immediately regretted it because that was the only thing keeping the door from swinging in and I almost tripped. I took off my bag and, after I was far enough away from the door, I tossed it at the door, making it close with a small click since I couldn't throw it hard.

I stumbled my way to the living room, knowing that that was the closest place that had something I could lay on: the couch. I was so mentally worn out, that I didn't know that the water leaking down my cheeks weren't from the rain. I just knew I needed to get somewhere where it's warm because I was freezing.

In the back of my mind I noticed that the lights were off, and the only light was coming from what looked like a big rectangular object I assumed to be the T.V. What I didn't notice was that someone's feet were hanging off the edge of the couch, a person lying down like I wanted to do.

I also did not notice that that person was Fang.

I was too exhausted to take in what should have been obvious. All I wanted to do was get somewhere warm and somewhere I could lie down as fast as possible. And the couch was the closest thing.

Being the lazy person that I am, I just went to the back of the couch and rolled over to fall down on the cushions on my side. I expected it to be soft and cold, since no one's been here for a while, being that I had my memories erased. Only it was the exact opposite. It was rock hard and extremely warm, like a furnace.

I closed my eyes immediately because of the extremely warm comfort. I would have fallen asleep then, if it wasn't for the fact that the stupid cushions were as hard as the wood floor. So I did the thing that any reasonable person would do when they're trying to make a hard cushion soft.

I punched it.

I don't know if your cushions usually make an "oof" sound when they're punched but ours certainly did when I punched them. The only thing that it did was make that sound. It didn't get softer at all. So...I did it again. A littler harder just to be sure.

It did absolutely nothing at first but then it felt as if it got sucked in. I decided that this was the best it was going to get so I moved towards the side of the couch where the arm rest was. I wasn't going to lay down like this. I wanted a little support for my head.

The arm rest wasn't shaped like I thought it was supposed to be, but I ignored it. I didn't really care anyway-that unnatural arm rest was the perfect place for my head. I laid my head down on it and didn't bother noticing the fact that this "arm rest" was going up and down slightly at a fast pace. I also didn't register the fact that the bridge of my nose was touching something that was facing away from the back of the couch.

I didn't even notice that the "couch" I was laying on was Fang.

**Read & Review**


	22. A Change In Feelings

**A/N: Okay, that was totally my bad, I was in a hurry and had no idea that I posted the same chapter twice. Anyway, here's the real chapter 22. **

Fang's POV:

Normally on rainy days, people- normal people anyway- wouldn't want to go to the park. They would most likely stay inside and wait for the rain to stop before they go outside to play. But no, my family and friends are the weirdest bunch you ever saw. And you wouldn't believe who suggested the idea to go play in the rain.

Nudge.

Yeah. Didn't see that one coming did ya?

"Guys!" Nudge called after we all ran inside the house for cover. Her hair was frizzier than normal but she seemed completely at peace, even though it made her look like a hippie with an afro. "We should like, totally, go to the park. We could play in the rain, and get wet- it would be like going to a pool without paying the admission."

Once she said that Angel and Gazzy wanted to go, and no one- not even I- could say no to them. Soon everyone was racing to the car laughing their heads off... except me. I was peacefully "sleeping" on the couch. Since the moment we arrived at Max's house, I occupied the couch by sprawling across it, that way no one but me could be on the couch. I pretended to go to sleep so no one would bother to ask me if I wanted to go to the park. Personally I wouldn't have minded it, but right now, I wasn't going to go until I saw that Max was okay.

I had turned on the T.V. to keep me from keeping me asleep, but the next thing I know some one is laying on top of me.

I know that sounds stupid and all but it's true. One moment I was sleeping in the darkness of the living room, and then my eyes open only to see Max on top of me, punching me while mumbling something about a hard couch.

I was shocked, to say the least. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her chocolate eyes were darker then normal and she was shivering, and soaking wet. Her wings were out in the open, but she didn't seem to care. And even though the rain water was running down her face, I still saw tears leaking down from her depressed eyes. I knew instantly that she had remembered me. I just didn't know if she was going to forgive me or not.

She punched my stomach grumbling softly. I guess she was so out of it she didn't know that she was laying on me. She punched me again and this time I really felt it. It hurt badly, but I only let out a quiet "oof". She sighed and that made her look more depressed then she already did. Her eyes were barely open and she just seemed to give up on making the "couch" softer. She started to crawl forward towards the place where my head rested on the armchair and even though her eyes were opened slightly, they were unfocused like she couldn't see anything but blobs of colors. She would have probably noticed me if my black clothes didn't blend into the dark colored couch.

She rested her head on my shoulder and my breathing began to quicken but I made sure that my breaths were small so she couldn't notice. The bridge of her nose was touching my neck and I just laid there trying to find out what to do.

It wasn't too long before Max was asleep and, being unconscious, she didn't know what she was doing. She curled up next to me, since she was cold and I was warm from being in the house for so long. I didn't like the way she looked so fragile when she was sleeping. Her face was calm and she didn't have a forced expression on her face. It made me wonder if this was really the same girl that walked in the daylight.

I sighed quietly and wrapped my arms around her. I needed to warm her up. I wasn't going to stay still and watch Max when she is still shivering. I was going to try and help her, even though she might not like it if she was awake.

I moved her gently to where she was between me and the couch, that way she could stay warmer. I pressed my cheek against hers trying to warm up her face, and I put my legs over hers. After a minute she stopped shivering and began to sleep peacefully. Her breaths tickled my ear and it almost made me shiver.

I stayed like that for a while, and soon Max began to move on her own. Her fingers gripped my shirt and her legs became more intertwined with mine it was amazing how with every time she moved we didn't fall off. It felt like no matter where I went, Max was there pulling me back to her. If she was awake I would have teased her but she was asleep. She didn't know what she was doing.

So I stayed where I was. I didn't do anything to make her want to move. I closed my eyes and, soon enough,I was asleep.

I woke up to someone shouting mine and Max's name. I slowly blinked my eyes. I hadn't slept that well in a long time. I really didn't like being woken up on a such short notice, for something as trivial as sleeping on the couch.

Wait a moment...

I turned my head a bit, making a soft texture run across my face, to see Mrs. Martinez, Nudge, and just about everyone starring at me in shock. Well, Mrs. Martinez looked kind of murderous but I don't know why.

"What?" I asked in a deep voice since I just woke up. I felt something on me begin to move.

"Fang..." someone murmured, just loud enough for me and Mrs. martinez to hear. My eyes widened along with Mrs. Martinez. Then I knew what she thought was going on. I looked down and sure enough, there was Max laying on me with a slight hint of a smile on her lips.

I almost winced as Mrs. Martinez's eyes filled with rage and it took all that she could to not yell profanities at me, I believe. And she would have too, if Max hadn't opened her eyes.

Max's POV:

I slept more peacefully then I thought I would on a hard couch. It was surprisingly comfortable and warm. I almost dreaded the fact that I had to wake up.

I opened my eyes and blinked confusedly because I felt more presences than usual. I realized almost instantly that I was on top of someone and when I looked down I saw that I was laying on top of none other than Fang. A few seconds later I also realized that everyone I knew outside of school was staring at us in shock, and my mom was glaring at us and looked like she was about to explode. I felt my cheeks fill with heat and I jumped up, off of fang, not even glancing at him as i pumped my wings a centimeter making the room fill up with wind, and jumping away from all of them. Fang sat up with no emotion on his face and looked at Mrs. Martinez with a raised eyebrow.

Mrs. Martinez was still angry but not as much since she seemed confused. "What happened?" She asked at last a few moment of awkward silence.

Fang answered immediately and i knew instantly that he was telling a vague point of the truth. "I was sleeping on the couch and was woken up to you yelling at me." I then knew instantly what had happened. I completed his story since I knew he doesn't talk much.

"Sorry mom, but I was so exhausted yesterday and my mind wasn't working well, so I thought Fang was the couch and I laid down on top of him. I was too tired to go to my room." I replied not even hesitating. My mom looked back and forth between us and we wore the same blank expressions that no one could decipher except ourselves. He was actually a little worried and confused about what the heck had actually been going on.

Mom sighed defeatedly and no one needed to say anything after that. Fang and his family got up and left the house without a goodbye, Ella went to her own home for once, and Iggy, Nudge, Mom, and I were all that was left in the house. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything and went to my room upstairs without another glance at them.

I laid in my bed, on my back with my wings stretched out, staring at the ceiling. What was going through my mind, you ask? That was simple.

Why the hell had it felt so comforting, so _natural_, to curl up into Fang? Why did I sleep soundly with someone so...distant? Why is it, that now that I rethink about the situation, that my heart flutters?

Do I really have more than friendly feelings for Fang?

These questions filled my mind, making me more confused then I have ever been. I never felt this way about anyone, not even about Sam, and he was the most friendly to me.

I sighed and turned my head to look out my window. It was stormy and raining outside, matching my mood. I sat up on my bed and stretched out my wings until they touched the end of the room. I looked at them and wondered why I ever thought they were horrible, or why the heck I thought I was a freak. I was who I was and I wasn't going to let having wings on my back make me anything but. The wings were a part of me and I will never, _ever _be ashamed from being myself.

Okay, enough of the sappy crap, I hate. The point is that I love my wings and I forgot the reason I used to hate them.

I looked again at the window and watched silently as the raindrops slid down the window at different speeds, some slow and some fast.

It was kind of like Fang in a way. One minute he hates you and then the next he warms you up on a rainy night like you were a couple. I know I shouldn't be surprised by the way Fang acted...that reminds me of something. I don't know what though.

I thought back to yesterday to figure out why I had come home. I knew it had something to do with Fang but I didn't know what. I had gone to a place with a shape of a bird in the trees I think, but I don't know what that has to do with Fang. Before I could think about it more, I heard a sharp _clink _on my window. I don't know why but I wished that was Fang throwing rocks at my window. Then I remembered how he had just gone home. I sighed.

I quickly got up from my place on my bed and practically ran to my window. Of course when I opened the window a rock flies inside and hits me in my right eye.

"_Frick." _I hissed. Below me, in a deep voice, the jerk that pelted me said sorry. I opened my left eye and looked down to see Fang.

I leaned my head out the window trying to look nonchalant even though I was sure my face was somewhat red and that my heart was beating faster than normal.

"Is there something you want, Fang?" I asked him looking at him, one hand covering my eye. He raised an eyebrow at me- which I ignored- and replied, in his deep, velvet voice, with "We should talk."

I looked around and found no one in sight. I looked down at him and then at the side of my roof to see if he could climb it. He could.

I looked back down at him with his hands in his pockets of his black jeans, his emo looking hair was unkempt and covered his eyes but it only made him look dark, mysterious and some other word I won't dare mention. Cue heart flutter.

"Climb on up."

**Read & Review please.**


	23. An Eventful Day

Max's POV:

I don't know the exact reason why Fang was back at my house, or why I had agreed to talk to him and told him to climb up the side of the house. All I know is that Fang was here, and was going to be in my room in less then five seconds. He had climbed the side of the house easily, and I tried not to notice that fact that his biceps bulged from underneath his thin black t-shirt.

Fang reached the window and I offered my hand for him to take. When he touched my hand I felt a little shock but I ignored it and pulled him up.

"You better hurry," I said conversationally glancing at the door behind me. "My mom might come and check up on me and I don't need her seeing you here."

Fang nodded and withdrew his hand. "Of course. We need to talk." And it seemed that right there that all the awkwardness between us was gone and I rolled my eyes at him with a smile sort of tugging at my lips.

"You said that already, Fang, now get to the real point because I do have other things to think about, you know." I just said this as a teaser, a reminder that he really shouldn't be here.

Fang stood by the window and made an almost silent sigh. Then he said, "You were crying."

He said it so bluntly, so emotionlessly, that I turned my head to look at him. His face was as hard as stone. Dammit, he was serious.

I tilted my head back and looked at the ceiling, wishing that he just made that up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He let out a little puff of air. "Sure, Max. Now tell me what happened." I didn't know if it was the words that he said, or how he said them, but whatever he did made me remember. And he didn't make me remember the good stuff.

Flashes of a fire, being trapped in a dog cage, being cut with a knife, falling down stairs, being punctured with a needle thousands of times, and it kept on going on and on. I didn't know what I was really doing in the real world, but I felt like I would be clutching my head crying, trying to hold in the screams of pain. There was nothing that made sense in my head. Whenever I tried to open my closed eyes images of Fang and my room were distorted and blurred. I couldn't see anything other then colors, making my head hurt even worse, if that was even possible.

In the back of my mind I could hear Fang calling my name, but right now I was only aware of the things. (1) I was in pain, and (2) I was remembering. Everything.

That and PAIN, or did I already say that?

Pictures of Ella and me came up. We were young and I was sleeping in her bed. She came. Told me to move. I didn't. She pushed me out. I fell to the floor. I said she was all right. We both went to sleep in her bed facing opposite ways.

Then I was watching Ella being shipped off to some strangers. I stayed in the middle of the vacant street watching her. Ella turned her head to look at me through the back window with a strained look on her face. My face was set into stone, and I stayed in the street until a car honked at me.

Ella was with me lying on the grass. She asked me a question. I answered. I got up. I spread out my wings. She got on my back and I took off into the sky. We watched the lights under our feet grow smaller. We smiled. We laughed.

Ella was crying. I was leaning against the door with an emotionless face. Ella's face was twisted into disbelief. I watched her with calculating eyes. Her tears slid down her face. She said something. I replied timelessly. She yelled something. She grabbed a picture of her and me. She threw the picture at me. I dodged. It shattered.

Ella was standing in front of me. I wore the same impassive face as before. Ella was sad with tears threatening to fall over. We hugged. My mask fell for a second and my eyes showed the depression. Then...I turned and walked away. Ella started crying.

The images became clearer and more precise as they went on. I stopped crying, and now my face was just tear stained. I didn't know what Fang was doing right now and I didn't know how long I'd had this little episode or when it was going to end, all I knew was that this wasn't going to end until I remembered everything.

One by one, as the images became clearer, the memories lasted longer. There was me at my first school, staying away from everyone. Me living by myself in an orphanage while everyone stayed away. My "agent" Lissa taking me to a house. Me meeting the Martinez's and pushing Nudge up against the wall, threateningly. Walking to my "room". Me trying to go for a fly but getting caught by Mrs. Martinez.

I put piece by piece about whom I was, how I got wings, who my real parents were, who my friends are, and everything from my childhood to now. It was tiring and I was exhausted by the time my eyes opened, or at least I think so. It also could just be the images becoming into one of present time.

Fang's face was in mine, with concern written everywhere, from his stance, to his eyes. His hands were holding my face, making me looked into his dark eyes. Did you know, that when you're only a few inches away from each other's faces, that Fang's eyes are really a really dark brown? Like chocolate brown, but deeper and more dense than any kind- the kind where you can get lost in.

"Max?" His deep, velvet voice shook me out of my trance. I didn't notice how attractive he was until now, and I didn't know if it was because of my memories or just because I was too oblivious to it. Either way, my stomach knotted itself once I realized that he didn't really care for me, in that way at least.

"Hey, Fang." I said in a low voice, since my voice still hadn't remembered how to work. My voice sounded like it was strained and forced. Fang's perfect black eyebrows scrunched up in concern, and he straightened, much to my disappointment, which I disguised as being wary.

Fang's right hand cupped my right elbow and led me towards the bed, even though I very much wanted the cool air that the window offered…especially if I jumped out it.

Fang laid me down carefully and gracefully and brushed my hair out of my face. "Seriously, Max what just happened?"

This time it didn't hurt to hear him say those words. It actually didn't hurt at all. I was just very, _very _tired. "I dohn oh." I mumbled and began to close my eyes sleepily. My voice still didn't work, even though I only tried to say 'I don't know'. It amazing how different your words can come out when you're mumbling.

I didn't know if fang rolled his eyes, or if that was jut my imagination, but it looked like that with my half closed eyes.

"Whatever Max. Look, I'll get out of here, that way you can get some real sleep and not a two hour nap." He said and started to turn away towards the window.

But I didn't want him to go. I had locked the door, I knew my mother wasn't going to come asking for questions, just yet. It would wait for tomorrow. I know knew my mother's patterns, since I remembered everything. I also remember how Fang practically lived here, what difference did it make for him to actually spend the night here, with me?

Maybe it was because of my irrational thinking, or my sleepiness, but it was most likely both, but I reached out a clumsy hand and grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. I felt him tense up, but I didn't release my hand, for whatever reason.

"Meh, sta. Sta. Wit. Meh." I mumbled and finally then closed my eyes and dropped my hand, trying to prepare myself for the rejection that was to come. I buried my head into the pillow, and turned away from Fang, with my back to him. I didn't really want to see him go, and I didn't trust myself to not open my eyes to watch him go.

I also didn't trust myself to not look at his well-defined butt.

I didn't hear anything happen for a while, and knew that he was probably gone. With my sleepy state, my hearing wasn't as keen as it should be, since I haven't been in total complete shape for a while, since this was a good home, and no one actually wanted to kill me. Yet, anyway.

I was more than shocked to feel the bed shift it's weight, and felt the body heat coming from Fang radiating off him. I couldn't help the tiny smile come on my lips. I only suspected him to just lay on the bed, giving me warmth to an extent. What I didn't suspect was for him to reach out a hand and wrap it around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I didn't hear him reply for I was already too far-gone to understand his words.

I awoke to movement on the bed. My source of warmth was gone, and i didn't like it. My foggy brain made my eyes open, and saw that the pillow i was cuddling was indeed Fang, and he was heading towards the window. That got my attention. Did i do something wrong?

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him through half closed eyes. "Fan'?" I asked, my voice still a little groggy like my brain. "Wher' y' goin'?"

Fang turned around to look at me, a little sheepish. "Sorry, Max, but i don't want to take any chances with your mother finding out." His words were rushed, and chopped like he didn't want to stay, and his nervous glances at the door proved that he was worried about being caught by my mother, and not wanting to leave me. I was glad for that, and i was going to blame it on my half dead brain.

"Good nigh'." I said nad began to fall asleep again. I heard Fang chuckle before him saying, "Oh, and Max? Today's friday. It's also 6:50. Bye."

It took me a few minutes to finally understand what he was saying, and i would have shouted at him for not waking me up earlier, but he was already long gone.

My eyes snapped open, and i sprang off the bed. I looked at the clock on my dresser, and sure enough it was 6:54. I ran all over the room trying to find some clean clothes and throwing them on. I found a clean pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a rose and vine design that came up from the right corner of the shirt. I found a black jeacket to cover up my scars, since the t-shirt was short sleeved. I found some worn out sneakers that were black with red laces. I also then remembered to put on some white socks, which agrivated me een more, since i had to take off my shoes and then put on my socks, and put on my shoes again. That took me the whole of thirty seconds, but to me, in my rushed state, it felt like hours.

I grabbed my backpack, and then remembered i didn't finish any homework that i might have had. I groaned, and hurried towards my door, and practically flew down the stairs-no pun intended. I saw Nudge and Iggy finishing up her breakfast, and when they saw me, all rumbled and totally disorganized, they laughed.

"This is NOT funny!" I shouted at them, running a finger threw my wind blown and tossled hair trying to tame it. They just continued to laugh.

"Come on, or else we're going to be late." Nudge said in gasps, and i immiediately obliged, even though i would have loved to stay home. But for some reason, i didn't want to miss today.

"How are we going to get there? Fang already left." I said. Their laughter stopped completely and they looked at me like i was joking, which i wasn't. It was true. It was 7;10 and all Fang had to do was get home, which was right next door, put on another pair of black jeans, black shirt, and black socks, and put some mouth wash on, and ta-da! He's done.

"Crap." Iggy muttered. I took a quick glance around the room to see that Mom wasn't here.

"Oh, Mom's still asleep." Nudge said, seeing my glance. I nodded.

"Come on, or else we'll be late." I said mimicking Nudge's words, but accident. I was too stressed to fully come up with my own words.

We raced out of the room, like crazed maniacs, that we are. "How are we going to get there?" Said iggy in frustration. His back pack was fully on his back, not trusting it to only be one strap. So was Nudge's and mine's, and let me tell you, we looked like dorks on the rampage.

"I don't know!" Nudge yelled in frustration at Iggy. "Don't ask me!" Suddenly an idea came to me and i don't know how i was suppose to pull it off, with two people on my back. But i didn't want to risk it, and we'll be, not only late, but completely bruised and possibly bloody.

I kept my mouth shut from blurting out that i could fly us all there. We just ran towards the school and prayed that we weren't going to be late.

We were almost there too. I saw the school ahead, and we were even in the parking lot when we heard the warning bell ring. We also noticed Fang's car parked neatly into a parking space in front of the school. Iggy had the deceny to band his textbook fill backpack against the car, making a small dent into it. I could only see it, because of the light that reflected off it was now different, but to the other's eyes they couldn't see it.

"I'm going to kill Fang." Iggy said as we burst through the school front door's. There weren't any students in the halls, which we were grateful for since that meant we could run faster. Iggy turned down a hall while Nudge and I continued on our way to Language Arts Advance. We were almost there. Almost there...

"We're going to make it!" Nudge exclaimed happily.

"Don't get your hopes yet." I said and we poured on the lasst bit of speed we had and i opened the door leading to the Language Arts room.

The bell rung exactly when Nudge and I burst through the door, breathing heavily. We would have both gotten in on time, if it wasn't for the fact that we both went through the door at the same time. We tripped over each other's feet and we collided with the ground witha _thud. _The room quieted as Nudge and I groaned from the floor, rolling over to try and get up. I said in between groans, "We're not late are we?"

The teacher's stern voice replied, "No, Maximum and Nudge, you are not late. I would though-" Nudge and I both interupted her shouting, "YES!" and fist bumping each other even though we were still on the floor on our backs.

I could feel everyone's gazes on us but Nudge and I ignored them and we got up, with the little dignity we had left, and we intertwined our arms as we walked to our seats next to each other. We laughed along the way, at everyone's gaze and when we finally got to our seats, everyone was whispering. I saw Fang in the back with Brigid, and i glared at him saying with my eyes, "You'll pay for that in gym."

He looked scared, which i was proud, and i turned my sickly sweet smile towards the teacher, who was looking exasperated beyond her years. Helping her out i waved with fake elegance, "You may now proceed with the lesson, Mrs. English."

Everyone chuckled, and the teacher's face was red, but tried to hold in her anger.

I could just tell that this was going to be an eventful day.

**AN: Hey everybody, Ariella here (the writer's sister). I know y'all are mad at my sister for not updating but trust me when I tell you it's worth it. She's been getting more and more ideas for other stories as she reads more books. There's some more MR stories she's thinking about along with a Percy Jackson story, a PJ-MR crossover, AND a Mortal Instruments story. She is also writing a little bit for Wind Blown. So as you can see, she has get all of these out of her head and onto paper before she can concentrate on this story again. I will make sure my sister gets all her ideas out of her head by the end of summer, however. So this story is on a BRIEF hiatus. Only a hiatus! The story will be continued- the show must go on and all that junk :P I know this sucks, but it will eventually be worth it once all the other stories are also on fanfiction (They are amazing ;D). WE LOVE YOU ALL AND WE'RE SORRY. R&R if you want but I won't blame you if you don't :( Bye**


	24. The Start Of Something New

Max's POV:

There are a lot of things I would call this day but "okay" sums it up pretty well. I mean, I got to talk with my friends, I had a good lunch, I got my revenge on Fang in Gym with track, "accidentally" tripping him while he was running, making him run face first into the dirt. I got to see Sam again, and he was as cheerful as ever. I just had a good day. No teachers yelled at me, no one bothered me, and nothing really got in my way. I was happy, and even though I hate to say it, I actually had some fun at school.

I was currently sitting down on the couch with Fang. The T.V. was on, but I wasn't really watching it. I what was thinking about what was going to happen now that the school was gone and that I remember everything. Ella left to her own house after school since she got grounded for disappearing for three days. Now the only time I see her was at school. Ari and Matt were sleeping in the guest rooms in our house, and Mom was keeping a close eye on Kyle and Nudge while they talked in the corner, much to their embarrassment. Iggy was over at Fang's, watching Angel and Gazzy, after being paid to do so.

There was suddenly a loud bang and I jumped. Embarrassingly enough, it was just the T.V. I realized that the show that Fang was watching was The Looney Toons. Bugs Bunny just made a cannon blow up in that short pirate's face, which was probably the loud bang I heard. Of course it doesn't help that Mom has surround sound.

Fang chuckled to the left of me, and I snapped my head towards him angrily. "Shut up, Fang. I wasn't paying any attention." I grumbled and settled back into my seat on the couch. I crossed my arms over my chest, with a frown, looking grumpy- which I was.

"Fine," He said amusedly. "After all, it wasn't your fault the big bang scared you." He chuckled again at my outraged huff.

"That's not at all what happened and you know it. You're just twisting everything!"

There was a silence, and after a few seconds of that, Fang turned to me with a serious look. "Max, what happened?" And me, being oblivious to everything that wasn't obvious, shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're not paying attention. Bugs Bunny just blew up that cannon into that shorties' face. I'm shocked that the pirates not dead yet, why is that?" Fang rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"It's a kids show, they're not going to kill off the main characters, and that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what happened last night." He's been speaking a lot more lately, and I silently wondered why in the back of my head.

I turned to look at him; Bugs Bunny suddenly wasn't funny anymore. Fang's full lips were pressed into a firm line, his eyes were serious, and his well-defined jaw was clenched. Even when he was serious he was still able to look handso- NO. I will NOT think of Fang like that. He's my friend, and I'm not going to ruin that because of my stupid thoughts.

I looked back at the show but I wasn't really paying any attention to it anymore. "Nothing Fang. I just remembered that's all." I wanted this to be over with. How does he expect ME to know what happened, when he doesn't know? Why does he expect me to answer all of his questions?

"No it wasn't. You remembered everything from just two words that I said. What happened?" He was scooting closer, that way he didn't have to raise his voice for me to hear.

"I don't know Fang, just drop it." I said turning my head away from him. The mood got awkward and there wasn't a sound besides the T.V. Then Fang started again.

"Fine, I can respect that you don't know how you remembered. What I want to know is-"

"Why can't you just drop it?" I said interrupting him. I looked at him dead in the eye, glaring at him while I continued. "Geez, Fang, if you respect that I don't understand what happened, than why can't you just let it go. I remembered, end of story."

"No Max. It went a little more like you remembered, got tired, then asked me to stay with you for the night, end of story." His eyes bored into mine, and my glare instantly got harder.

"If you didn't want to stay you could have just said so!" I shouted at his face, not bothering to hide my anger.

"I never said I didn't want to stay." He said calmly. His face was emotionless his eyes blank and bored. He stared ahead, looking at the T.V.

"It sure sounds like that!" I stood up, in front of him, so he couldn't watch the freaking T.V. He started to lean sideways, trying to look at the T.V. I could tell that he was getting annoyed, but he wouldn't shout or yell at me to get out of the way. Did he just not care enough to do something?

"Max, I was just saying that that wasn't the whole story. It was nothing okay, now can you get out of the way of the-"

"Shut up, Fang!" I shouted, cutting him off. "If it was nothing than why'd you bring it up!"

And the calm, cool, and collected Fang exploded.

"Shut up MAX!" His voice broke and it was wavering with rage. His dark brown eyes were ablaze and it made me step back, shocked. I expected him to get control of himself again, but he didn't. It was like all the anger that he saved up was now being released. "I didn't mean anything by it! I liked it, okay! I just brought it up to make sure you didn't forget! I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd flip out!"

"Why do you care!" I yelled defensively. "You're always keeping to yourself, never say what you want, always keeping your emotions under control like you're afraid you'll explode-like you just did! Why can't you just open up for one god damn second?" My face and voice softened a tiny bit at the end of my last sentence, but I tried to maintain my angered and frustrated look.

Fang suddenly jumped up, making me blink and take another step back at his sudden closeness. "Because no one would care! Ever thought of that? No one would care if I smiled or laughed at one of the jokes you guys tell! No one would even care if I disappeared!" I didn't really know what happened but suddenly my hand snapped out and slapped Fang, hard, across the face. Instantly there was a red handprint on the left side of his face. He blinked and a hand went to his face like he couldn't believe it.

"I would care!" I didn't know what exactly made me say that but once I said it I realized that it was true. I would care if he left, I would care if he smiled, and I would care if he laughed. I'm his friend, and even though I haven't been his real friend for a while I feel like I've known him forever. I can read his looks; I can read his body language, his eyes. I can read _him. _"Don't you dare say that no one would care, because I would care!"

"Max..." Fang's voice turned suddenly soft and I looked away, not wanting to see him. I basically just told him I liked him, which I knew he wouldn't say it back, being him and all.

He was handsome, I'll admit it, and I could even say that he was hot. His tall form that towered over me by four inches, his black shaggy hair that flopped over his eyes stylishly, his dark brown, almost black, eyes that seemed endless, his well defined jaw that looked so kissable now, his full mouth that looked incredibly soft, it all made him look like the incredibly handsome and some what dangerous-looking like the guy he was. How he's so in control of his emotions, how he can be so kind when he wants too, how he puts up walls and never lets anyone in…it makes me think something happened to him when he was younger that made him think the world was a horrible and unfair place. I wanted to break down those walls; I wanted to make him see the wonders of the world.

Oh my god...

I was falling for him. I was falling in love with Fang. I don't know when it started, and I don't know how it happened, but it was. I was falling in love with Fang, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I mean, how can you fight love? How can you make your love for someone go away? You can't, and I don't really like fighting useless battles.

I shook my head and started to walk away, suddenly tired of fighting with Fang and not wanting to hear Fang's rejection.

I had only gotten to the edge of the couch before Fang caught my hand. His bigger, calloused hand was warm, and I couldn't help but want to feel it around mine all the time.

"Max, I didn't know you felt that way..." Fang said, trying to make me look at him. I wouldn't and, despite what I really wanted, I tried to tug his hand out of mine. Right now, I wanted to be alone, with just me, myself, and I, no one else to tell me to get lost and bury my feelings so I wont be an inconvenience to them.

I know that's a little out there, but that's what I feel like. I feel like Fang's going to look me dead in the eye, say, 'Sorry, Max, but I don't like you. So why don't you do me a favor and try not to show it, okay?' I wanted to crawl in a hole. I hate these messed up emotions. Why do they have to mess with my mind? I would have never thought these kinds of thoughts if I stayed at the school. I wouldn't think of how it would feel if someone could wrap their arms around me, giving me butterflies like normal girls. I wouldn't think about how it would feel if FANG did those things, if he made me feel weak in the knees, if he made me feel like I was flying without using my wings, if he made me feel like a normal teenaged girl.

I wouldn't think about how it would feel to get my heart crushed.

Because that's what Fang was doing right now- crushing my heart. It hurts when you love someone who doesn't love you back. Isn't that called something? Unrequited love? Yeah, something like that. That's what this was.

"Max, look at me," Fang said, practically begging. His voice wavered slightly, and his hand was gripping mine harshly, not letting me go. I shook my head sharply, taking in short, shaky breaths. I didn't say anything since I didn't trust my voice. Tears threatened to drop down my cheeks but I refused to let them fall.

I tugged again at my hand, with more force this time, but Fang countered it, yanking me back, making me look up in surprise. His eyes were mesmerizing with the unknown fire that burned in them. His lips were turning up at the corners, like he was mocking me. My heart seemed to clench at that, but when Fang put a hand to my cheek I didn't know what to expect or do.

Was he going to mock me more? Was he going to laugh in my face? Did all this amuse him?

"Max, I didn't know that you liked me." Fang whispered, starting to close the distance between us, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"I didn't either." I replied, trying to control my voice. My voice was soft, not exactly what I wanted, but at least it was steady.

Fang chuckled. It was then that I realized how close Fang was. We were so close, in-fact, that if I tilted my head up and he tilted his down we would be kissing.

"Max," he said and I turned my head down, not wanting to look at his hauntingly beautiful face. "Max, just look at me." I refused and he put his hand underneath my chin to make me look up into his dark brown eyes.

"What?" I asked, and I couldn't help but say it bitterly. Fang grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"I like you too."

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got school supporting my sister in her volleyball games, and I just lost my beta so now I have to fix it all by myself. :( But anyway, I decided to write the rest of the chapters to the story before updating, that way I could do whatever I want. I also wrote some chapters to my other story, "Am I Really A Monster", so after I update those I won't be updating in a while, so I hope this chapter's enough to last for however long it will take me to finish the rest of the story. Bye.**

**Read & Review**


End file.
